Destinies Intertwined
by BlueFire041504
Summary: My take on the Hades and Persephone myth. It's classic in some ways, but there's an interesting spin on other parts and other sub-stories involved in their myth. Want to know more? Well... click on the link and start reading and reviewing!
1. Prologue: Deciding Fate

_**Prologue: Deciding Fate

* * *

  
**_

"Now…where were we…" the hooded figure mused. She along with two other hooded figures were alone in the dark, candle-lit room. The other two figures moved to the side, revealing a small table with a few assorted objects and an elaborately-designed tablecloth. As they moved, one of them picked up a long, thin, strand of thread from the table. The speaker glided over to the table and picked up a pair of scissors.

"We gave him his time, and now he must give it back. It is time for him to go below," she said to the figures. The one holding the strand nodded her blank, emotionless face. She held the string taut in front of the first figure as she had done with hundreds of thousands of strings before this one.

"What a shame. He was an interesting character," the one with the strand said. The first figure opened the scissors and held them in front of her, the strand hovering between the blades.

"There will be more in time. This is the destiny of all mortals. We do not associate ourselves with them for this very purpose." She unceremoniously snapped the blades together, severing the strand. Overhead, a wisp of smoke curled around, and danced in the air as if blown by some unseen force. It continued its dance until it suddenly vanished.

The one with the scissors had been eyeing the smoke, and she nodded her head in approval before dismissing it. "He was old and frail as it was. We gave him a good life. Besides, we've been sparing those mortals so it is not as if they are in constant need for us to end their otherwise short lives."

"Very true," the third figure agreed. "They should enjoy their time of peace and good health."

The second smirked. "The calm before the storm."

"Precisely," the first said. "We can see everything. All that was, that is, and what will be. And they won't expect what will soon be coming their way. What will be coming to all of us. Including our immortal friends."

The third spoke next. "However, there is some leeway. They all have the ability to take our decisions into their own hands. They do have some control over their own destinies…"

The first lowered her hood. Her black hair fell in soft tangles around her beautiful, but sharp, face. "The question is," she started, "will they do it? And what path will they choose, should they decide to take it? We know the end results for each path…"

"It is time for things to change in the world," the second said, stepping forward. "It has been needed for a long time now."

The third raised her head, the candlelight scarcely illuminating her grinning, hooded face. "Then let us set that wheel in motion."


	2. Chapter 1: The Angst of Hades

_**Chapter 1: The Angst of Hades**_

* * *

A few years later…

It was quite dark out, but with a tinge of color in the sky, of rich, dark colors, with streaks of yellow around the horizon; much like a sunset or twilight, but not truly either of the two. It went on, encircling the sky, that eerie yellow glow brushed along the entire horizon, yet there was no sun, no light source to illuminate it. It was a near-perpetual twilight. The ground was gloomy, slightly damp, and there was a thick mist about on the ground. The terrain was varied with its hills and valleys, plains and forests of unique structure. Shadows were cast in numerous places, and that eerie glow illuminated everywhere there weren't any shadows. This was the kingdom of Hades. The Underworld.

_And all this is mine. _A sigh._ MY godforsaken kingdom,_ the figure, Hades, thought, agitated. He gazed out at the land surrounding him, and let out another sigh. He was standing by a creek that branched off the Acheron River into a plain, with a lone, gnarled, leafless tree with twisting branches behind him. Hades knelt to the ground, causing the thick mist that blanketed the ground to billow out around him. The muddy bank squished and collapsed under his feet. He looked into the creek before him, as if some relief would be found there. Instead, staring back was his reflection, which appeared as faded and dull as the place around him. Wispy, raven hair, scarred, pale skin, and amber-red eyes stared back at him. He looked into the mirror, and the longer he did so, the more furrowed the reflection's brows became. Suddenly frustrated, he let out a yell and smashed the water.

He wound his hands through his hair and screwed his eyes shut.

"What could possibly be missing?" he yelled aloud, exasperated. _I possess everything. Everything anyone could ever desire, mortal or god! _

"I rule over every person who ever existed, damned or blessed! I have all the riches in the universe!" Hades threw his hands up in defeat and lowered his head. He kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate, though still at a loss of what to think.

_Something is missing. That much I know… But what the hell could it be?_ He sat there and pondered for what seemed like an incredibly long amount of time, drawing a complete blank, before finally giving up and stalking away, following the river downstream.

The path he walked on was covered with dirt and plants, with trees eventually swallowing up and lining the path. He knew his way well around the realm, even in the depths of the swamp forest. Though, this wasn't always a common routine for Hades; he would often stay in his palace all day, maintaining the Underworld and keeping it in order, dealing out the proper punishments for the shades and who was being sent where in the Underworld. However, it hadn't become as necessary to do that, as there were fewer souls being admitted to the Underworld than usual, giving Hades much free time. Possibly too much time. His duties had been cut short by the god, Asclepius, the healer. He kept people alive, which gave Hades the impression that he was being cheated of subjects.

The thought of it made Hades fume again.

Just ahead of him now lay the swamp, the place where all of the five major rivers of the Underworld joined. It spread out over a vast expanse of land, and there was no way around it other than to cross it by ferry, or to wade through the Styx or the Phlegethon. Neither of the rivers were very pleasant; even to Hades, the idea of being in any of them gave him chills. Along the other three, the rivers served as borders as well as having special purposes to the shades of the Underworld. The swamp itself was also treacherous and even Hades couldn't find his way through the swamp without his ferryman, Charon.

Hades stood on the banks of the swamp, and, as he had anticipated, his ferryman and his boat were gliding effortlessly to the shore out of the mist. The ferryman was a short man, scrawny and hunched with a drab, hooded cloak about him. He stood on the stern of the boat with a long, skinny paddle that scarcely disturbed the water. He neared the bank, and brought ferry to a halt. The man threw his paddle into the boat and grabbed the lamp hanging on the bow. He then jumped out into the mud and approached Hades.

"Hades…" He said in a low, raspy voice. "Where…might I be taking you now?" He raised the lamp to better see Hades, revealing Charon's sly face with sunken eyes and a toothy grin.

"The far banks leading to my palace, if you would, Charon," Hades replied grimly. He strode past the ferryman into the boat and leaned against the bow's upward curve.

Charon chuckled, and followed Hades. "Having nothing to do is really this depressing, eh?" He slipped the lamp back in place, and pushed the boat off the shore from the stern. "You being Lord of the Dead, I'm not surprised you've always been gloomy. And hot-tempered. But you've been _quite _sulky lately. And _that's _saying something." Hades shot Charon a dirty look. Charon shrugged and said, "It's odd to say, but you had more cheer before."He chuckled again. Hades threw his hood up.

Hades turned back to the damp swamp in the front and forced a small smile. Had it not been Charon's humor, he certainly would have been angry at the comment. His smile faded as quick as it came, though, and he settled back into his somber state.

"Yes. I agree, Charon. This is unlike me. But I do not believe it is your place to question it," said Hades firmly.

Charon said no more, leaving only sound of the boat smoothly moving through the murky water, making its way around the tree roots and spongy islands. Hades looked to the dull flora around him. The trees and ground here were moss-covered and damp. The tree branches intertwined overhead like a canopy, with thick masses of moss hanging down. It was boring to Hades and he had just wanted to get to his palace and rest. Even seeing the souls and shades that walked the banks of his rivers that once made him feel proud and powerful did nothing for him. Again he wondered, _What could possibly be missing?_

At long last, the boat reached the far shore. Charon brought the boat up onto the banks and jumped out, grabbing the lamp again. He raised it to light Hades' path, and he now looked as morbid as his master. Hades stepped out of the boat and wordlessly walked past his ferryman. He waved his hand to dismiss any further help from Charon, who nodded and set back out into the swamp. Hades pressed his fingers pressed together and he paced up the path, soon making his way out of the swamp forest, towards his palace in the distance.

It was immense and dark, with an impressive, yet intimidating entry; enormous ebony doors engraved with intricate designs. The whole palace was quite an edifice. It had several sets of guarded, strong iron gates all around that went on for miles. It was created from deep, black stone, elegantly styled and decorated with precious metals, gems, and stones. Exotic trees and plants grew around it, and there was even a sort of garden off to one side. Everything about the palace was magnificent. Hades strolled to the gates, which creaked open by their own accord. Without so much a pause or appreciation of the place, he made his way to the doors of his palace, which were opened from the inside by a few shades. Inside, the palace was just as lavish as the exterior, with just as mysterious an air. Hades walked through the entrance hall, opening a door far at the back. In here was the massive stair hall, with stairs that led to all kinds of different areas and floors of the palace; it was almost a maze in itself.

He began the long ascent to one of his towers, where he had been spending much of his time when he was not outside. He climbed several sets of stairs, and eventually, they came to an abrupt end, at the center of the tower room. It was relatively small, and starkly furnished. There were four clear windows, each evenly spaced. A single chair with deep purple cushions stood off to the side. Hades moved to the window directly across from the stairs. From here, he had a view of the front of his palace. Much farther in front of him was the swamp he had just come out of. To his right were the Fields of Asphodel. Barely visible on the horizon from there was the entrance to Tartarus, shrouded in a thick, dark, smoky fog. Far behind Hades' palace lay the Elysian Fields, and to his left lay a thick forest, partially cut through by the Styx. Nothing moved, and nothing made a sound. There was no breeze, and the shades were imperceptible.

_All as it should be. Not that much would have changed, anyway._

He recalled the events which had brought him to the Underworld. Over a millennium had passed since the War of the Titans; the epic battle that he and his siblings, the Olympians, had fought for ten long years. The battle for power in which their father, Cronus, had been overthrown and banished to the depths of Tartarus, along with several other Titans and their allies. From there, a random drawing was held between Hades and his two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, to decide who reigned over what. Zeus became King of Olympus, and Poseidon ruled the seas. Hades had drawn the Underworld. Zeus and Poseidon were continually battling with each other for Zeus' throne, wreaking chaos every time. Hades had shut himself inside of the Underworld, rarely coming out, with their battles for the main reason; he wanted no part of their senseless squabbles, or anything to do with the outside world. His sisters, on the other hand, had other plans and were more "productive"; they found better things to do than squeal and fight among each other. Hera married Zeus and exercised her power, Hestia looked after the fire on Olympus, and Demeter roamed the Earth.

Ironically, Hades had fewer and fewer shades coming into the Underworld, regardless of the fact that Zeus' and Poseidon's rows oftentimes upped that factor. Obviously Asclepius had seen to that. _Damned healer. _Hades thought. _As if I need any other crap getting in the way of my work._ There were points where Hades and his servants were grinding themselves into the dirt every day, dealing out the proper punishments and taking care of the immense number of shades constantly coming in. Ruling over the dead was actually more work than it seemed; though most of the shades were ordinary people and just randomly roamed the Underworld, generally the Fields of Asphodel, there were many. And the ones that were new had to be closely watched so they wouldn't escape before their memories of their previous lives vanished. On a bit rarer occasion, there were some notably "disruptive" people. They were the ones doing evil deeds against other mortals, or even the gods themselves. They had to have strict punishments assigned, and coming up with new ones was proving difficult. Now everything was much calmer than usual, leaving Hades with little to do. While the break should have been satisfying, it was troubling for him.

Hades sat down in the chair and rubbed his brow. He looked out the window once more and scowled. He felt little remorse for the shades. Although there were myriad numbers of them here, it was as though those numbers were slowly dwindling as fewer and fewer shades poured in. Not that they actually were; it was all just displeasing for Hades.

Suddenly bored of constantly being in the tiny room, he abruptly stood up and stalked back down the stairs to find some other distraction. _Whatever that may be. A solution to this, perhaps?_

When he reached the bottom of the tower stairs, he did not head back down to the ground floor. Instead he went down a floor and headed to another door. Inside were located three more, identical, doors. He took the one to the left, revealing a wide, S-shaped hallway. It was lined with blazing, blue fire torches that left an eerie glow on the walls and accentuated Hades' dark features. He stepped inside and made his way down the hall, his footfalls reverberating off the walls. At the end, there was a massive, impervious, dark granite door. It had no handle, only an intricate raised relief of a beautifully stylized war helmet near the center. Hades reached out and set his palm on it. Instantly, it lit up beneath his hand, and the door began to grind open. Hades snatched a torch from the wall and held it in front of him. The familiar blackness beyond awaited him, emanating a cool and slight wind that made the shadows dance. He stepped over the threshold, and the door slowly closed behind him with a deafening boom as he vanished into the void.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Oct. 20, 2010-

Okay. First chapter (aside from a prologue) that I have ever published! Woo!

I know the tone is kind of serious... But it'll get better!

For the time being, please just read and review; I want opinions to see what you guys think is great and where you think I can improve, anything at all.

The downside, I can't guarantee that I will get the next chapter out very soon; I am a pretty busy student but I will do the best I can for you guys.

Thank you, everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: The Ruse

**_Chapter 2: The Ruse_**

* * *

Silence. Aside from the sounds of nature, that is; wind in the trees, the occasional bird flying overhead or the rodent scurrying across the ground, there wasn't a sound. It was peaceful and calm. The trees shone a bright viridian shade of green and the sun's rays cast elegant streaks on the clearing through the canopy of branches and leaves.

_Exactly how I like it._

The young woman welcoming the serenity of the grove was sprawled out on her back, her arms and legs stretched out in all directions. She lay still, except for the gentle rising and falling of her chest and the movement her hands, which dug into the earth with pleasure. She was completely in her element and content.

_Better enjoy it while it lasts…_

Then, as if on a cue, a shrill cry cut the air that made the little creatures amongst the trees and shrubbery scatter. The girl's eyes ripped open, and as quickly as the opened, they immediately narrowed. She recognized the sound and exhaled. She pulled herself from the ground and into a sitting position. And then waited for the explosion.

The cry called out again, and suddenly, another woman appeared from the trees, looking very distraught. A woman the girl recognized all too well. The distraught woman looked around the grove wildly for a moment, before zeroing in on the girl sitting in the clearing. She immediately looked relieved.

"Oh, there you are! I thought I'd lost you. I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you hear me calling for you? I was so worried!" the words shot from her mouth quickly and without pause. She ran over to the girl and hugged her. "How many times to I have to tell you? Don't _ever_ wander off like that without supervision again. Do you hear me?" the woman scolded.

_Typical mom._

The girl smiled. "Mom, we're goddesses, remember? What could possibly happen?" she laughed. Besides, there are Dryads all around; this is an oak wood we are in." She glanced around as if to prove her point. Her mother released her and did the same briefly before turning her blazing hazel eyes back to her daughter's emerald ones.

"That's not enough, Persephone. I don't want you doing that again," she replied. It wasn't a statement. It was a demand. She looked at her daughter a moment longer, then stretched out her hand to help Persephone up. "Besides, we have something coming up that I need you to be ready for; we're going to Olympia tomorrow."

Persephone raised her eyebrow. "You could have told me a little sooner instead of tossing it out there at the last second," she said, waving her hand at her now retreating mother.

"Oh, stop it," her mother said, taking a few steps towards the trees and beckoning for Persephone to follow. As soon as Persephone had caught up to her and walked in stride with her, she continued her thought. "It's the anniversary of Zeus and Hera, and they have a celebration planned. So, we are going to Olympia early to help out."

_Early? Their actual anniversary isn't for a few more weeks! Why go now?_

Persephone smiled. "Of course, mom," she said sweetly. "So where exactly are we going now?"

"I have some things I need to attend to. So I'm leaving you in the care of some of the Naiads for a little while. You are not to wander off from them, do you understand?"

_Ah, of course. I should have guessed._

"Yes, mom. I understand," Persephone replied in that same sweet voice. She kept her expression flat for the rest of their trek towards the closest Naiad abode.

* * *

_The Potameide__ Naiads._

Persephone could hear them before she saw them; she heard the rushing of the water and the voices of the nymphs just beyond the ferns. Her mother gently pushed the ferns aside before them to reveal a beautiful, large stream with a misty, short, waterfall off to one side, draining itself into a small pool below them. Surrounding the stream and waterfall were several bulky rocks and trees with large branches, among which several of the Naiad nymphs were sitting. They all turned their heads as they heard the ferns move. All at once, their faces lit up and they smiled at the two approaching women.

"Demeter! Persephone!" one of the Naiads called out gleefully, her voice rich and thick like honey. She stepped off of the rock she was sitting on and strode gracefully over to the pair through the stream. She opened her arms and embraced them both. "It's great to see you both again!"

"It hasn't been too long now, has it?" Persephone inquired. The nymph shrugged.

"True. It seems you're never away from us for too long," the nymph laughed. "I assume you'll be staying with us for a while, though?"

"No, she won't. We need to leave for Olympia tomorrow, and I'll come to call on you in the morning. Persephone is just staying the night with you girls. You take care of her, alright?" Demeter replied. The nymph nodded.

"Don't we always?" she responded.

Demeter smiled. "Indeed. Well," she said, turning to Persephone, "I'll be leaving now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Good-bye, mom," Persephone said, hugging her mother. Demeter turned back towards the ferns and disappeared behind them. As soon as Demeter had disappeared, Persephone's expression hardened and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to the nymph, who glanced at Persephone with gritted teeth.

"I never get a break," Persephone said. "Ever! It's getting so old!" She hiked up her dress and stepped across the stream to sit at the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I know. You only talk about it every time she leaves you here with us," the nymph responded teasingly. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't know, Harpina. You and your sisters are free to do as you please without someone constantly watching over you. And whenever I get a free moment to myself, I barely get enough time to enjoy it without my mother stampeding in and ruining it by completely losing it; 'You can't be on your own! It's too dangerous!' She treats me as if I'm still a child. It drives me crazy!" Persephone ranted. The nymph, Harpina, chuckled. She stepped back into the stream and sat down in it just in front of Persephone.

"I know, I know. You only tell us that every time, too. Look, I understand you would like some independence from her. Have you tried talking to her about it? Or perhaps dropping that obedient, innocent, little-girl ruse you put up whenever you're around her? That _might_ just help," Harpina responded. Persephone sighed and ran a hand through her curls. She looked the nymph squarely in the eye.

"You know my mother pretty well," Persephone began, tying her hair into a knot on her head. "You've known her for quite some time before I was born, at that. You've seen how she's raised me, too. Do you really think she's going to listen to what I say in regard to letting me have more freedom?"

The nymph turned her gaze towards the direction of the stream and pondered Persephone's question for a moment. "You know, you're probably right," Harpina said, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Demeter's actually quite stubborn. It's hard to make her see any other way but what she wants to see."

Persephone closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tree in defeat. "Harpina," she began, "the thing is, she sees me only as a child. I know that if I try to act any different, she's just going to put more restrictions on me," Persephone snorted. "As if I don't have enough already. I just want her to not treat me like I'm a child; I don't understand why she doesn't see that I'm not a child anymore! I mean, really. Compare me to a mortal and I'm somewhere in my twenties. I'm too old for this…"

The nymph just stared at Persephone and crossed her arms on the stream's bank. She laid her chin on her arms and gave Persephone a small half-smile. "I know, Persephone." she said. "But I have a feeling that things will change soon. I would like to see you do something about it, but whether you do or don't, I'm certain that it will all work out in one way or another; things don't stay the same forever."

Persephone opened her eyes again and looked more comforted. She licked her lips and dug her toes into the earth again. "I hope that what you're saying is true."

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Oct. 29, 2010-

I actually had quite a bit of free time, so I got this chapter in sooner than I expected. The only downside was that I had a computer virus and I couldn't use my computer very much and I couldn't get online! NOOOOO! ...And now I have to use an internet browser I'm not familiar with. Damn you, viruses.

Anyway, back from my rant, I actually had to revise this chapter a few times; I really wasn't happy with it. I'm _still_ not all that happy with it, but hey. We all have chapters we hate. And nothing major is going on here, so no biggie. I just needed a chapter with Persephone and that roughly outlines her life.

I'm also trying something new that is a bit of a challenge for me, so I want to know how it's turning out. It includes the last chapter and the prologue, too. I'm trying to use all this literary stuff, like symbolism, irony, foreshadowing, etc. I usually just write down stuff randomly, sometimes without plot, so I figured I'd try something new. How is it? Annoying? Spectacular?

So, of course, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) Thank you all for your support and encouragement! Very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

**_Chapter 3: Preparations_**

* * *

Demeter ran her fingers across the tree trunk gently, caressing it lovingly. The spots where her fingers touched the wood began to emanate a soft glow, which spread across the dead, grey flesh of the tree. She dropped her hand to her side and watched the deceased organism slowly fill with life, stretching itself into the air and growing leaves. She nodded her head and turned away. The sun was no longer in the sky, and twilight had fallen.

_And I still have much left to do._

She strode away from the tree and draped her cloak tighter around her with a sigh. Her duties commonly consisted of roaming the earth and pouring life into it as she came and went. However, it was typically something that she did on her own; she usually left Persephone in the care of nymphs, back in Greece. She hated doing it, but it was always out of concern. With the exception of the nymphs, Persephone never left Demeter's sight.

_I just don't want anything to happen to her. I don't know what I'd do…_

Demeter had seen what had happened to many of the other gods' children: death, damnation, curses, the works. It just seemed to be the trend. Nowadays, they all lived in much more peaceful times, but the world was still an ugly place, and she sensed tensions rising among the gods. Therefore, she kept Persephone as far away from it all as possible. Persephone wouldn't go anywhere without her, would do as Demeter told her, and she would always live with her.

_She is sheltered, and will remain that way. And she will thank me one day… I cannot trust anyone else with her. Persephone is my _only _daughter._

Besides, Persephone was always compliant and happy. She never misbehaved and was always in good spirits.

_So obviously, she's pleased with her life._

Demeter paused a moment to kneel down and bring life to another plant, a smaller, more fleshy one. She watched it as she had done with the tree, but frowned. Now that she was thinking of her daughter, she couldn't get Persephone off of her mind. Demeter felt bad, yes, for leaving Persephone so frequently so she could do her part for nature.

_I'll make it up to her. We'll be leaving for Olympus soon, and we'll be there for some time. I'm sure she wants nothing more than to spend more time with me.

* * *

_

The thought made Demeter feel a bit better. She shook her head and pressed on.

Persephone opened her eyes and found that it was dawn. The sun was a little ways above the horizon to the east, and the sky was stained in different pastel tints. Some birds flew overhead, singing a sweet tune.

_That's funny. I don't even remember falling asleep._

She sat up and found that the other Naiads' sleeping blankets were empty on the grass, indicating that they were already awake. She turned her head to her left and could faintly hear their voices mingling with rushing sound of the waterfall. Persephone stood and walked across the soft grass to the edge of the cliff, and peered over.

The Naiads were all doing the same thing as yesterday afternoon. Sitting amongst the trees, rocks, and grass, and some were swimming in the water. They were chattering to each other happily, and many were combing their already detangled hair.

_Nice girls, but really. They never get bored of doing the same thing day in and day out._

She smiled to herself, and climbed down the cliff, using a nearby tree's branches for support. When she was low enough, she dropped and landed on the grass, near one of the Naiads. She turned her head to look at Persephone, and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Goooood morning! Did you sleep well?" she said, cheerfully. Persephone smiled a smaller smile.

"Good morning, Castalia. I slept fine, actually," Persephone said, moving to one of the rocks to sit on.

"That's great!" the nymph replied. Persephone looked up and saw Harpina approaching them. She sat down on the rock next to Persephone and undid Persephone's hair-tie.

"I know you just woke up, but we should get you ready to go; your mother typically comes early to pick you up in the mornings," Harpina said, now combing the knots out of her sleep-mangled hair.

"Sure, have at me. We all know how she gets if she's kept waiting," Persephone laughed. Harpina smiled and tugged at a particularly tough knot. "But you girls don't need to make me look too dolled up."

"Really?" Castalia said, sounding surprised. "It's fun to dress you up!" Persephone rolled her eyes.

"I'm only going to Olympus. I don't need to look like Hera or Aphrodite. Besides, I enjoy looking natural."

"Well," Harpina began, "maybe you should at least 'doll yourself up' for the anniversary party."

"I'm sure I will be, whether I do or don't want it. But why would you want me to?" Persephone asked.

"Well for one, it IS a formal celebration. Also, maybe you'll catch the eye of some handsome god!" Harpina chuckled and Persephone sighed.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so. My mother wouldn't permit anyone to have my hand as it is. Or, at least the way she treats me, I wouldn't think she would let that happen," Persephone said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True," The two nymphs said together. Harpina finished combing Persephone's hair, and set the comb down.

"Let's finish getting you ready, girlie," she said, placing a hand on Persephone's shoulder.

* * *

Persephone tied a simple sash around her waist as Harpina pulled her curls into a bun on her head. She was washed and dressed in fresh clothes and her feet were bare, as usual. She was as casual as the nymphs would allow her to be. She looked up as Harpina finished securing her bun, and saw Demeter approaching them from the upstream of the river. Demeter smiled and reached out to embrace her daughter.

"Good morning, Persephone. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, pretty much. The girls and I just finished up," Persephone replied. "Let's get going."

Persephone said her goodbyes to the nymphs and followed her mother back upstream. After a short while, Demeter knelt to the ground and placed a hand on the rough earth. In her other hand, she took Persephone's. The next thing they knew, Demeter had transported herself and Persephone to the foothills of Mount Olympus by means of the tree roots. It was a typical fashion in which Demeter would travel with Persephone. She could hear her mother's voice in her ears.

_"It's for your safety, sweetie."_

Persephone looked to the mountain and took in a breath. She had been to Olympia before, but not on frequent occasion. It was a foreign place to her and going there was always strange. One reason in particular that she didn't like going there was her father.

_Zeus. Not quite the best father. Then again, I'm sure anyone would find that hard when they have_ hundreds _of children._

Persephone grimaced and realized that, however protective and sheltering her mother was, she was grateful to live with her instead. He ruled justly, but she never truly saw him as a good father figure.

"Mother, exactly how long will we be staying?" Persephone inquired.

"About three weeks," Demeter replied. "The anniversary is in about two weeks, and we'll be staying for another few days afterward." She lifted her skirt and started up the path leading up the mountain. Persephone shrugged.

_Great. Three weeks in Olympia. This is going to get old pretty quickly.  
_

Persephone shook her head and smiled slightly. She quickly followed after her mother, determined to enjoy her stay.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Nov. 9, 2010-

Finally. I have this one out. I'm actually much happier with this one in regard to the last one. But that's probably because I already know how I'm going to write out the next few chapters and don't need to think too hard!

I know it's starting out a bit slow, but it'll pick up during the next few chapters, I promise :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Message

_**Chapter 4: The Message**_

* * *

The room was dim, as usual. The only light now was the flickering glow from the candles Hades had now lit by his torch around the room. As the flames cooled, they cast the room into a warm, orange-yellow glow. The room itself was neither too large or too small, and was cluttered with shelves, stacks of papers, and a few small tables. The back of the room held three windows, completely covered by thick, heavy curtains. Near the back-center of the room was a large desk with a high-backed, comfortable-looking wood and leather chair.

The place was Hades' study. He always found it as a place of solitude, as it was forbidden for everyone else, save for Hermes. The messenger god usually had important news for Hades when he arrived, so he was permitted inside.

Hades moved behind the desk and sat in the worn chair, shifting random papers to one side of the desk to the other. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and lounged back, running his fingers through his hair. He sat there in the silence a moment, his eyes closed.

He heard a grating sound coming from the door and groaned.

"Hermes," he said aloud. Hades casually waved his hand towards the door and it swung wide, revealing a boyish looking god hovering in the doorway. The wings of his sandals and helmet fluttered and he drifted over to Hades' side.

"And _what _can I do for you, Hermes?" Hades asked, irritated, running a hand down his face.

"How are you today, my lord?" Hermes asked calmly, apparently oblivious to Hades' tone. Hades looked at the young god, a look of contempt on his face.

"Ah, I see," Hermes replied. "Well, I have a message to deliver to you."

"Really. I figured you were only here to stop in," Hades said sarcastically. Hermes floated to one of the taller shelves and seated himself on top of it. He held his caduceus by its end and began flipping it for entertainment. He looked at Hades with apathy on his face.

"I know not what troubles you, Hades, and it is probably none of my business. But, really. Do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?" Hermes asked coolly. Hades sighed and leaned further back into his lounging position.

"Yes," Hades said.

"Good!" Hermes said. "As you probably know, there is a celebration coming up, the anniversary of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera."

"No, I didn't already know. I haven't paid attention to it," Hades replied. He paused. "So, why do I need to know this?'

"Because you are on the guest list," Hermes said. Hades closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands and made some unintelligible, muffled sound. Hermes grinned at the show.

"And I assume they won't take 'no' for an answer?" Hades said, his face still covered.

"You're their brother. And you've been denying to attend any of their invites for the past, I don't know, eternity? …So, no, they won't take 'no' for an answer," Hermes said simply. Hades let his hands fall. His eyes were narrowed, his brows furrowed, and his mouth slightly open. After a long moment, Hades gave his answer.

"Fine. When exactly is it?"

"In about two weeks. They want you in Olympia in one week."

Hades shook his head and stood up. "Okay, I'll go. Just to make them happy, because knowing both of them, they'll keep nagging me if I refuse. But I'm leaving as soon as possible the day after their anniversary. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. I'll let them know. If they have anything else to add to it, I'll be back to let you know. Otherwise, I'll see you in a week," Hermes said. He jumped off of the shelf and landed next to the steamed god. "Just try to be good about it, okay? This will be their 800th anniversary, and that's a pretty good number, for any god or goddess."

_No shit. Especially with a husband like Zeus._

"Fine. You have my word," Hades replied reluctantly.

"Excellent!" Hermes said enthusiastically. He jumped slightly, and his winged garments carried him out of the door, closing itself behind him. Hades was left standing in the room alone again, scratching his head.

_A party. An _anniversary _party. In Olympia. This will be a change._

Hades moved to sit back in his chair again, very displeased with the idea of going to the celebration; he really wasn't one to go out of his way to a party of any sort.

_I don't even have a valid excuse not to go. If it's not one thing for me to worry about, it's another!_

He grunted and let his head fall onto the desk in frustration.

* * *

"You? Attending…a party? Impressive. I'd give all the coins the shades give me just to see that," Charon chuckled. He stood on the bow of his boat, watching Hades pace the bank of the swamp. After Hades didn't respond, Charon continued. "Well, maybe you need this, Hades. You're always going back and forth, from that fancy castle of yours and not talking to anyone, then down here to this swamp to come complain to me about how you don't like how things are in the Underworld nowadays…" He trailed off as he recognized the angry look in Hades' eyes.

_Yep. He could really use it._

Charon closed his dark eyes and leaned against his paddle, which was now gently sinking into the mud below his boat.

"Don't look at me like that," Charon said. "You have done the same thing every day since you were crowned King of the Underworld. I'm amazed that you haven't complained until now. I think you need the change of scenery." Charon grinned his wide, toothy grin at Hades. The dark king stopped pacing and turned to his ferryman.

"It isn't my place. I'm not meant to be in Olympia. But I don't have a choice; they're obviously fed up with me not ever going. As my siblings, I could get away with it. But as my King and Queen who reign above me, I cannot say 'no' if they demand it," Hades said wearily. He was clearly frustrated about the entire situation.

His eyes bore down on Charon a second longer, and he then resumed his pacing.

"Obviously, this is something meant to happen, you know," Charon said, opening his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hades asked irritably.

"The Moirae, Hades. They have some kind of plan, I would think… why else would they make your life so dull all of the sudden and drag you out of your comfort zone, eh?" He laughed loudly and jumped out of his boat, strolling over to Hades. Hades wheeled around, grabbing Charon by the front of his shirt and wiping every trace of humor from the ferryman's face.

"This is not a joke, Charon!" Hades spat angrily. "The Fates do nothing except pull the strings of everyone's lives, doing as they see fit with them when they need to be amused! And this… this… _party_ of Zeus and Hera's that they are demanding I go to is _bullshit_! Very few of the gods accept me, because of my position! And I want nothing to do with any of them! NOTHING!"

Charon said nothing. He stared back into his master's eyes, which were burning red with rage, frustration, and something else he could not place his finger on. Hades' eyes closed, and he slowly released Charon from his iron grip. Charon did not move as Hades took a few steps backward. He simply watched as Hades bent his head down and slowly reopened his eyes, which were still filled with the same emotions.

Long minutes passed before either of them moved or spoke. When the silence was at last broken, it was Hades who spoke.

"Charon."

"Yes, my lord."

"…I apologize. I know your sense of humor is above mine…" Hades scoffed briefly, then resumed. "…But _do not _do that again. _Do not _push me to that point again." He emphasized his words as he spoke, and Charon's face remained expressionless.

"I will do that," Charon responded. Hades turned his head towards the swamp and nodded his head slightly. "What will you have me do, Hades?"

"…Get back to your ferries," Hades said. He turned away and walked back to his palace, his cloak billowing out behind him. Charon watched him go until the trees swallowed Hades from his vision. He turned back to his boat and lit the lamp on the bow. He jumped back on the stern and pushed the boat off the shore, and paddled into the depths of the swamp.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Nov. 12, 2010-

I know I just got a chapter out a few days ago, but hey, I guess that's what happens when I take longer than I'd have liked to get one out to you guys XD hooray! More to read!

I'm actually quite happy with how this chapter turned out. It was a pretty spontaneously written chapter; I didn't intend for it to turn out how it did.

But oooh... we're this much closer to the two of them meeting!

Will they meet in the next one? Will they not?

If they do, how will it turn out and what will they think of each other?

...You'll find out soon! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival to Olympia

_**Chapter 5: Arrival to Olympia

* * *

**_

The golden gates stood high and wide, thick and solid. The only part of the gates that had any opening in them was up at the top, where intricately designed bars raised up from the solid mass of metal below. The very top was decorated with beautifully fashioned thunderbolts and peacocks. Jutting out from the sides of the gates, circling around the city, was a strong, thick wall.

_Olympia. I haven't been here since just after we won the War of the Titans._

Hades smacked his forehead.

_God, I have no life._

He pulled his hand away from his head and took a few steps forward to the gates, which began to slowly open inward. Within, the city of Olympia glowed and sparkled with its white stones and golden fountains. There were stunning buildings and flora everywhere, vines creeping along the walls, and slate-paved walkways everywhere. Dominating the center of the city was the palace of Zeus and Hera, equivalent in size and glory to Hades' palace, just a much brighter and cheerier version. It was all a spectacular sight in the midday sun.

Not much had changed since Hades' last arrival here.

He continued into the city, the city gates closing shut behind him. He trudged across the slate paving, without much regard for the scene around him. He approached the gates to the palace, which weren't quite as complex as the previous set. As he neared the gates, he peered though the bars, and spotted a young woman with very long, straight, brown hair. As if sensing him, she turned her head and smiled vaguely when she saw him. She then proceeded to walk towards the gate.

"Ah, so you've decided to come, then, Hades?" the woman asked gently.

"You could put it that way, Hestia," Hades said grimly, forcing a smile back. Hestia reached towards the middle of the gate and unlocked it, allowing Hades in.

"It's good to see you again," she said. "It's been so long, we've almost forgotten about you!" she laughed as she closed the gate behind him. She turned back towards him and looked him over. "Gee, you haven't changed at all, have you?" When he didn't say anything, she shrugged and began walking over to the marble steps of the palace. "Come on. I'll take you to Zeus."

Hades quietly followed after her. Just inside the colossal doors was a large entrance hall, much like Hades' edifice. Hestia continued down the hall, all the way to the back and opened another set of doors. In here was another hall, though slightly narrower and longer than the previous hall, with the addition of several upward-leading stairs. There was nothing else, no doors or windows leading off to the sides except for a set of magnificent set of doors at the end.

When they arrived at the doors, Hestia stopped and turned to Hades.

"Alright. I'm not going in, because, well, you know how Zeus is," she said. Hades grimaced and nodded. "I have no idea what he may or may not be doing in there, or any room, for that matter. I'd just be… cautious going in." She smiled guiltily, and turned on her heel to leave. Hades looked up at the door and took a breath. He put his hand on the doors and they opened for him.

Inside was a large room, with a high pedestal towards the back. Upon the pedestal were two thrones, one engraved with a thunderbolt, the other, with a peacock. There were open windows on all the walls, except the one with the door. They were covered with sheer, white draperies, slowly fluttering in the outside breeze.

Before Hades could actually take in the appearance of the room before him, his hands flew to his eyes and he cursed aloud.

Sitting on the thunderbolt throne was Zeus, enjoying the… _company_ of a woman who was definitely not Hera, sitting atop him. Upon hearing the door open, twinkling, green eyes appeared from behind the girl, and his sweaty face began to glow with a new light.

"Hades!" he bellowed happily. "Glad to see you could make it!"

"Zeus!" Hades yelled angrily. He took his hand from his face and held it up to cover his view of Zeus and the woman. "_WHY _must you insist on bringing your… your... _companions_ to—" he dropped off his sentence and shuddered.

"Okay, okay," Zeus said. "Just give me another moment…" Hades' eyes widened as he heard the girl's breathing intensify for a moment, then a sharp intake of her breath. He heard a smack and a giggling moan, and he assumed the girl fell off Zeus' lap onto the stone floor in pleasure. Hades' free hand flew to his mouth as he gagged. There was a brief rustling of fabric and a snap of someone's fingers. Footsteps sounded and the moans of the girl vanished.

"It's just us, now, Hades. You can put your hand down, now, and I'm fully clothed," Zeus said gleefully. Hades slowly lowered his hand, glaring at his brother. "Thank you for letting me finish," Zeus continued. Hades face turned to confusion and he shook his head.

"You're expecting my arrival, and you do that while you wait?" Hades demanded.

"Hey, she was right there and she just looked _so _good…" Zeus grinned at the memory, and Hades' face turned to disgust.

"You are such a whore… Where's Hera?" Hades inquired, still angry.

"Oh, she'll be arriving any moment, now," Zeus said casually. Hades smacked his forehead again, just as he heard the door open from behind him. From it burst the haggard form of Hera. She was decadently dressed, but rage was written upon her face. She stalked past Hades and directly over to Zeus. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, Zeus still slightly smiling.

"You bastard!" she yelled. After he didn't say anything, she struck her hand out and smacked him squarely across his cheek. "Don't think I don't know what you've been up to, you little slut!"

Hades' eyebrows raised and he smiled slightly.

_Well, now it's somewhat amusing…_

"Who was it this time? Tell me this instant! I swear, when I find her, I'll—" Hera was cut off, by Hades clearing his throat. She slowly turned her head towards him, her teeth gritted and her eyes wide.

_A mosaic-perfect moment._

Hades smiled to himself. Hera looked gaunt and had a finger outstretched toward Zeus, who was literally bending over backwards with slightly terrified expression as Hera slowly came down upon him in her wrath.

Hera looked at Hades a moment longer, then abruptly turned her head back to Zeus. In a flash, she struck her knee forward, hard into Zeus' groin. He instantly collapsed onto the floor in pain. Hera turned back to Hades, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm sorry about all that," Hera said. She smiled and continued on as though nothing had happened. "It's a pleasure to have you here for our anniversary, Hades. I'm pleased you could make it." She outstretched her arms and hugged her brother. "Shall I show you to your room?"

_Wow. Talk about drama._

"Uh, sure, I suppose," Hades said uncertainly.

A week later…

Hades reflected on his first day in Olympia and shook his head.

_And apparently that's the norm around here._

As the days passed, he had noticed that Zeus and Hera had seemed to constantly be feuding, and yet, they would sometimes turn around and forgive each other; the next thing you knew, they were both screaming so loudly from their room that no one could get any sleep.

_So they insisted I come early to listen to them feud, cheat, and… have LOUD sex? …I am so glad tonight is the party. I am leaving as soon as possible tomorrow, no matter what.  


* * *

_

Persephone was sitting in the room her mother had left her in, naturally, with some other girls. This time, they were a few of the Muses. Persephone's mother had left her _again _to make preparations for the party, which commenced tonight, at sundown.

"I want you to stay in the room. You never know what may happen, honey," Demeter had told her. "The Charites will take you back.

"Seriously, mom? We're in Olympia and I still have to stay hoarded up? I can't even help out with setting up for the party? I've hardly done anything since we got here, or spoken to anyone!" Persephone pouted as Demeter glared at her.

"Don't question me, and just do it! I went out of my way to ask Hera if she could reserve a portion of their home for us, where no one can disturb us." Demeter turned back to her decorating. Persephone said nothing and left to go back to her room, escorted by the Charites.

And now, Persephone was here in her room, doing nothing for the remainder of the day, as was the typical day for her. She was curled up on the wide windowsill of her room while the other girls tittered and chatted around her bed. She let her head fall forward with a soft thud on the window.

_Hopefully she'll give me a break tonight…_

As she looked out the window, she could see the large fountain out in front of the palace. It had an elegant spike protruding from the center, casting a shadow along the carved ground below it; it was a giant sundial. It was resting on the 6.

_So two more hours before the party._

Persephone climbed off of the windowsill and joined in the conversation of the Muses, in an attempt to pass the time. One of the Muses moved over so Persephone could sit on the bed.

"Are you excited for the party? You haven't seen many of the other gods or goddesses for a while, right?" one of the Muses asked her.

"Actually, I am excited, Calliope. Well, that is, if my mother gives me time to do as I please during it…" Persephone said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Calliope responded. "I'd just ask her calmly and nicely. You know, respect her."

"And try not to be so negative about the whole thing," another Muse added.

Persephone nodded. "…You're right. Well, I do have a good feeling about tonight as it is."

Calliope smiled. "That's good. It'll be fun. You'll have a good time. We all will."

Persephone smiled back. She had no idea that it would be more than just a good time, just a party. That it would mark the start of complete change in her life.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Nov. 14, 2010-

First off... isn't this great? I literally had free time all day; I only had a little homework to do this morning, so I was able to get this chapter done, AS WELL AS CHAPTER 6! Hooray!

Now you guys should be content for a while... hahaha!

I loved this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, particularly Hades' portion of the chapter. Yes, I exaggerated the characters a little bit, but I found it humorous. I figured the humor was needed, too XD


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting

_**Chapter 6: The Meeting

* * *

**_

"Mom, please! There are so many people around, nothing could possibly happen!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because no, that's why!"

"That's the worst reason ever!"

Persephone and Demeter paused. Demeter looked out at the room around them. It was a large room with plenty of tables and chairs, with several banquet tables at the far end. The room opened out to an expansive, outdoor patio. Both areas were filled with many guests, all richly and decadently dressed. Demeter turned back to her daughter, who looked just as stunning. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, fine. You can. Just stay either in this room, or on the patio. Don't go where the party isn't, okay?" She said.

"Yes, mother!" Persephone said gleefully. She immediately turned away from her mother and left for the patio, but was caught short; Demeter had grabbed Persephone by the arm.

"Wait just one moment!" Demeter said. "We haven't been here for very long. We're going to see Zeus and Hera and give them our congratulations. And since you've been whining so much about not meeting anyone, you'll get to catch up with the other Olympians. They're all here, you know."

Persephone stood still and glared at her mother. "Fine. But you promise I can go off afterward?"

"Yes, Persephone, I promise." Demeter pulled her daughter away from the patio doors and towards the other side of the room, where Zeus and Hera stood, accepting gifts and more congratulations from the other guests. As they approached, Poseidon and Hestia made their way over.

It had been quite a while since Persephone had seen any of them. Hestia and Hera were still as beautiful as ever, and Zeus and Poseidon were still quite hairy-faced. Nonetheless, they all looked pleased to see Persephone and her mother.

"Persephone! It's been quite some time! Come here and give your old man a hug!" Zeus said loudly. Persephone grimaced slightly and reached out to embrace her father. "How are things down on the Earth?"

"They're good, though my mother would know better of what's going on," she said, turning to Demeter. Persephone shrugged and turned towards the rest of her family, conversing and getting back in touch with them.

After what felt like very long hours for Persephone, she pulled her mother off to the side.

"I'm happy to see them all, but can I please go now? We've been here for so long…" Persephone pleaded.

Demeter sighed dramatically. "Okay, you can go now. Don't do anything dangerous!"

"What would I do that's dangerous?" Persephone asked, laughing. She quickly walked away to avoid any further stalling from her mother.

* * *

The room felt humid and warm, due to the large amount of people in the room. As Hades entered the room, the people began to stare and quiet. He scratched his head, though knowing full well why they began to stare.

_Lord of the Dead. Oooh, scary._

As he made his way across the room to his siblings, they parted swiftly to let him pass. He caught the gaze of his brother, Poseidon, who began to eagerly beckon him over.

"Hades! Glad to see you back with the living!" he yelled, guffawing.

As Hades neared, he noticed that only Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus seemed at least remotely happy to see him there. He forced a smile.

"I'm glad to see the reception is warm," he said sarcastically. He glanced around at the guests, and then looked at Hestia and Demeter, who still gave off a cold air, particularly Demeter.

"Oh, hush, Hades. You're the only one who decided to dress so darkly," Hera said reassuringly.

"You don't need to sugar-coat it, Hera. They're all like that because I'm Lord of the Dead," Hades responded.

"And why wouldn't they fear you?" Demeter scoffed. She glared at Hades and he glared back. No matter how many times they tried, he and Demeter never got along very well.

He turned away as a crash sounded not too far away. He looked up to notice Dionysus staggering around, the remains of a broken pot behind him. Hades rolled his eyes.

_Go figure._

As he stumbled away, he saw Aphrodite and Hephaestus arm in arm, headed over to their group. Aphrodite was holding in her free arm, her baby, Eros. She and Hephaestus were watching Dionysus go, looks of amusement on their faces. Behind them quietly followed Ares, staring intently at the back of Aphrodite's head.

"Hello," Aphrodite mused, looking around at the group of Olympians before her, who smiled and acknowledged her back. When Hades didn't, she looked at him and nudged him.

"And what's wrong with you? Can't say 'hello' anymore?" she teased.

"Hello, Aphrodite, Hephaestus," Hades said, dimly. Aphrodite frowned at him.

"Well geez, you're no fun anymore. You need some happiness in your life, you know?" Aphrodite said, half-teasingly, half-seriously. Hades raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why so serious?" she said, in an exaggerated, deep voice, her brows furrowed. Hades smiled at her and she laughed. "You really do need some cheer," she said.

Suddenly, Hades felt very uncomfortable, as she looked him over. She had a finger on her lips, with a look as though she was contemplating something.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked, irritated.

"I am giving you a bad time, Hades. Relax," Aphrodite said. Hades turned around and left, to go do his own thing, away from her and the other Olympians.

After a few more hours, the party began to pick up. People were livelier, having drunk enough of their fill. A few young gods and goddesses stepped off to one side and picked up some musical instruments, flooding the place with upbeat music. At once, the people reacted and begun dancing. Hades sulked over to a corner, in hopes that he would not be overrun by the drunken crowd.

_Please just let this night finish up…_

Hades stood where he was, surveying the crowd. He spotted Zeus and Hera a little ways away, talking and heading out to dance. In another corner, Demeter was conversing with Hestia, while Dionysus spilled more wine on himself and those around him. Hades glanced in another direction, almost directly across the room from where he was standing. There, several young girls were standing and talking. He recognized them as the Muses, except for one girl among them. She spun suddenly, and it was like slow motion for Hades.

He watched as the girl spun, turning away from the girls she was with to face him. For one brief moment, her eyes met his. They were like bright emeralds, full of life. Her hair was a beautiful shade of reddish-brown, tied up on her head. She was dressed in a flowing, light green dress and her hair was adorned with daisies. Her skin was a soft olive, with a slight glow to it. She had a small smile upon her face, and she radiated a beauty he had never seen before.

Hades had processed it all in a fraction of a second, and as soon as his eyes met hers, he felt a stinging pain in his left leg. He yelled out in pain, attracting the attention of some of the guests nearby. He looked down and saw a baby face, with light brown curls on his head. He looked up at Hades, waving some metal object at him. Hades reached down and picked the child up by the back of his shirt, holding the child directly in front of his face.

"You! You little brat!" Hades said furiously. He began to raise his free arm towards the child when it was suddenly pulled back down.

"Hades! What are you doing? Put Eros down this instant!" Hades was suddenly looking into the light blue eyes of Aphrodite, burning with fire. Hades did as he was told, except that he thrust the child into her arms.

"This little demon child of yours stabbed me in the leg! What did you expect me to do?" he roared.

Aphrodite said nothing. She pulled the metal object from her son's hands and examined it closely. Only when she held it out did Hades realize what it was: an arrow. His eyes widened in horror as Aphrodite looked it over.

"Please tell me... it isn't one of..._those_... arrows..." Hades said, slowly and quietly.

Aphrodite looked up at him, her face serious, but with a tiny smile flickering on the corners of her lips. "I'm afraid it was, Hades." Her serious demeanor suddenly broke, and she grinned widely. "So, who's the lucky lady you were looking at?"

Hades glanced over to where the Muses were, looking briefly at the girl with the red hair. He felt his face go hot and looked away, back at Aphrodite. He noticed that she too was looking at the red-haired girl. Aphrodite turned her head back to Hades, saying nothing. She simply smiled.

A moment passed, and unable to take it, Hades seized her by the shoulders of her dress.

"I do not want this! Undo this! Now!" he hissed.

"I'm afraid it's not something that can be undone, Hades," Aphrodite said calmly. She shook herself free from Hades' grip and walked away, waving teasingly at him as she went. Hades simply stood there, in shock.

He stole another glance at the red-haired girl, and feeling the same sheepish reaction, he quickly turned away.

_No! I can't have this!_

He rapidly shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He turned to where Aphrodite was, and quickly walked back over to her.

"What?" she said, irritated. "It cannot possibly be that bad!"

"I do not want this!" Hades repeated, as the music changed to a calmer tune.

Aphrodite sighed. "I'll be right back," she said. She walked over to Hephaestus and handed Eros to him. After kissing Hephaestus on the cheek and discretely blowing one to Ares, she walked back over to Hades. "You'll learn to enjoy it. You could probably use it, being grim all the time." She poked his chest a few times as if to prove her point.

"No!" Hades said, extremely agitated.

"Just try talking to her, see what it's like," Aphrodite suggested calmly. "Ask her to dance or something." Hades just shook his head.

She glanced over to her right and Hades followed her gaze. They noticed that the group of girls were out on the dance floor, along with many of the other guests. The red haired girl was nearing them, striding gracefully as she danced. Aphrodite glanced up at Hades, who was still watching the girl near. Just as she passed by, Aphrodite struck her arms out and shoved Hades onto the dance floor, right into the girl's arms.

Almost as though nothing had happened, the girl swept Hades away and continued dancing, but with him. Though the twists and turns, Hades caught Aphrodite grinning and giving him a thumbs-up. He simply glared back at her.

* * *

The song changed and the Muses chattered to each other excitedly.

"Persephone! Let's go dance!" one of the girls said.

"What?" Persephone said, caught off guard.

"Let's go!" The Muse grabbed Persephone by the wrist and dragged her out onto the floor. Persephone smiled and quickly began spinning, turning, and swaying to the tune. She began to circle the floor, and as she came to one side, she suddenly found herself clutching someone from the crowd who seemed to have stumbled out into the dance floor.

She giggled and pulled him away with her. As they moved away, she looked up at the person, and caught her breath in her throat.

"Oh!" she said aloud. Her sudden exclamation caused the figure to turn his head to face her. His expression was one of surprise. He had a dark demeanor about him; he was pale-skinned with black hair, and these deep, amber-red eyes. Regardless of how he appeared, he had a sort of handsomeness to him.

"What?" he demanded, falling in stride with her. Persephone raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said quietly.

The man's expression changed quickly, softening. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely. He readjusted his hands so they fit more comfortably around Persephone's waist and hand. She smiled at him, and he smiled slightly back.

"I believe I know who you are," she said.

"We've never met," the man said.

"Well I recognize you, from what I've been told about you. You're Hades, yes?" Persephone inquired. The god raised his eyes in surprise.

"Yes, I am," Hades said. "I'm amazed you haven't run away yet…" he added sheepishly.

"Why? I'm not one to judge a book by its cover. And you're a book I haven't read yet!" she giggled and Hades blushed.

There was a pause between them as they moved across the dance floor.

"…And who are you?" Hades asked.

"My name is Persephone," she told him. Persephone suddenly felt his hands stiffen.

"Persephone…? You mean, Demeter's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right," Persephone replied.

"Interesting," Hades said, pulling his gaze away from her for a second. He looked back to her and his eyes had softened. He smiled, and spun Persephone. She grinned back at him.

* * *

_Demeter's daughter? Seriously?_

Inside, Hades was fuming. Fuming at the thought that he'd been shot with some love arrow and had to fall for a child of _Demeter_. He forced himself to pull his thoughts away from that, and focus on the girl in front of him.

He turned his head back to Persephone and looked into her green eyes. She was stunning and he couldn't help himself; he smiled at her. He lifted his hand that held Persephone's and spun her around. To his delight, she was grinning back at him.

As she came out of her spin, he pulled her just a little closer to her. She didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, the music reached a climax and ended. Hades glanced over to the musicians, who were putting their instruments down for a break. He released Persephone's hand and removed his hand from her waist.

"What's the matter?" She said. "You look almost disappointed."

Hades felt his cheeks warm again, and turned to hide it from her. He smiled slightly and shook his head. The girl shrugged.

"That was fun," she said. "Thank you." She smiled at him once more.

"You're welcome, Persephone," Hades said softly.

"I should get going. I've been away from my mother for several hours now, and she'll be wanting to see me," Persephone told him. Hades nodded. "Enjoy the rest of the party!" she waved at him and turned to walk away, leaving Hades standing alone.

He had mixed feelings and wasn't sure what to feel. But nonetheless, he was sure of one thing: he felt happy and didn't regret it.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Nov. 14, 2010-

OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH! AHHH! They've _finally _met! I know I've prolonged their meeting, but hey. It keeps the readers on their toes ;)

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I spent A LOT of time working on it, trying to make it an interesting meeting (I owe you for making you wait...). It ended up turning out almost exactly how I wanted it to, so I have a good feeling that you guys enjoyed it.

So now that they've met? Where does it go from here, hmm?

...You'll all find out in due time.

:P

And, oops. I had to take the chapter off for a moment, due to a typo I made... I fixed it now, and hopefully I didn't make any others. Sorry about that!


	8. Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions

_**Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions**_

* * *

A few days had passed since the party, and Persephone's departure from Olympia with her mother was nearing. She was sad to leave; during the time, particularly during and after the celebration, Persephone had gotten back in touch with many of the other gods and goddesses, and her mother was allowing Persephone a small amount of liberty. She could wander the palace, but only with the young goddesses of Olympia, such as the Charites or Muses. Occasionally, though, she snuck away from the group to do her own thing. This time happened to be another such time.

_A touch of freedom. Priceless._

Persephone had just left one of the royal dining rooms, enjoying a brunch with the goddesses who still remained at the palace. It was almost her last one, as she and Demeter would be attending another tomorrow morning, before they left Olympia at noon. Seeing as she had spent more than enough time with those she loved, Persephone decided to enjoy the next twenty-four hours to herself.

She walked, barefooted, up and down the airy, glistening halls and stairs, eventually coming to a small, curved hallway. It was set on one of the upper floors of the palace, and was clearly rarely used; it had little décor to it and was set out-of-the-way. Regardless, it was still as beautiful as the rest of the palace. On the outward curve to the left, there were many open windows, each with sheer, draped curtains neatly tied to the small columns of stone separating the windows. Persephone leaned on the sill of one of the windows, and looked out at the view of the city before her. It sparkled like a jewel in the late morning sun.

_But it isn't my place._

As beautiful as it was, she missed the earth and all its flora and fauna. She never felt that she belonged within the walls of some city or palace for very long. It was all very well to admire it and visit, but not to stay.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you can do nothing to rid me of this?"

"For the hundredth time, Hades, YES! I am 'absolutely sure I can do nothing torid you of this'!"

Aphrodite sprung up from the chair she was sitting at, glowering at Hades. Clearly, her patience had been tested enough. Though her light blue eyes and white hair generally caused her to give off a sexy and seductive, yet strangely innocent, air, her gaze was so sharp and stern it caused Hades to take a step backwards.

As quickly as it had vanished, Hades' cold demeanor resurfaced, and he stared back at Aphrodite through the black strands of hair grazing his eyes. He turned his head away from her slightly and crossed his arms. After he did not say anything, Aphrodite sat back down, turning back to a vanity behind the chair. Brushing her hair and looking up at him through the mirror, she spoke again.

"Sheesh! It couldn't be that bad; you even stayed longer than you intended to, just to see or talk to her no doubt. Why does it bother you so much anyway?" she asked, almost demanding. She saw a glint in Hades' eyes, and he opened his mouth slightly to speak. As if thinking better of it, he closed it and looked away from her. He quickly turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door roughly behind him.

He stalked away through the palace, not sure of where he was going. He walked a long time and covered much of the area of the palace. As he did so, he pondered Aphrodite's question.

_Why does it bother you so much?_

Though it seemed like an obvious question to ask himself, he never actually did. He was always thinking of Persephone positively, wondering what she was doing, or he was sick of it and wanted desperately to relieve his mind of the girl.

Hades ran his fingers through his hair and turned a corner. He turned his gaze up from the floor, stopping short and freezing. In front of him was a curved hallway, with open windows to the left side. And leaning on one of the sills, gazing out at the city, was Persephone. As he looked at her, she suddenly stiffened, as though she sensed a presence.

* * *

Persephone quickly turned her head to her left to see Hades standing there in the hallway, not very far from her. His hand was sprawled through his hair and his expression was a mix of surprise and confusion.

_That's strange. Why would he be here?_

Persephone met his dark eyes, which stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brows slightly. Hades, as if waking from a dream, shook his head and dropped his hand to his side. Persephone watched him as he walked past her, and leaned against one of the pillars separating the windows.

"So you're still here," Persephone said. "I'd assumed you'd have gone back to the Underworld by now." She noticed that Hades shifted ever so slightly, uncomfortably, but she didn't say anything. She smiled to herself.

_He's hiding something. Though it doesn't seem to be my business._

"Yes, I'm still here," Hades responded. "I intended to leave the morning after the party, but I'm not sure why I stayed." He paused. "And what about you?"

Persephone grimaced and turned back to the window. "My mother," Persephone said without hesitation. "She had us arrive two weeks before the party, insisting we help out with the preparations. Which, you know, is fine. I have no problem with it. But, unsurprisingly, she doesn't allow me to take part in any of it and locks me up in a little corner of the palace to be babysat by the Muses or Charites. Which is pretty much how it goes back on Earth, except by other nymphs, of course. And then we stay here for another few days after the party for who knows what reason now. It hasn't changed the fact that I still need to be watched over and restricted the entire time." She paused. "Though we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon, so I suppose that's all well."

Persephone stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. Soon realizing how quiet it was, she blushed and glanced over at Hades. He was looking at her through a few strands of his hair, his eyebrows raised.

"I guess I ranted a little bit. Sorry about that," Persephone said ashamedly.

"You're not happy with her?" Hades inquired.

"Honestly… no I'm not. I always have to be in the care of someone else when she isn't around, she's always got to be right about everything… it's like all I am is a child to her…" she trailed off, her face turning to irritation.

"Is that why you're here?" Hades asked.

"Excuse me?" Persephone asked, confused.

"As in here, in the hallway. You said you always have to be with someone else, namely, someone your mother trusts?" Hades stated. "I don't see anyone else around."

"Oh, right," Persephone said, laughing. "I snuck away from the girls I was supposed to be with. It just gets old having to be strapped down to them all the time."

Hades' face turned to surprise. "Then why do you deal with it?"

Persephone rolled her eyes and took a few steps down the hall. "You know my mother. If I were to just abandon those girls for good, I wouldn't hear the end of it once she found me. And she _would_ find me, seeing how protective she is of me. And besides, she _is_ after all, my mother. Where else am I supposed to go?"

* * *

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Persephone said. It was more of a statement than a question. She looked at Hades for a moment, before turning her head and looking off in another direction. Hades considered her statement and smiled to himself.

_She's amusing. Not at all what I'd expect a child of Demeter's to be._

Hades moved to speak, but was cut off by the sounds of pounding feet. His and Persephone's heads snapped up to look down the hall, towards the sound. Immediately, they both knew what it was. Persephone turned back towards Hades, her eyes wide with annoyance.

Around the corner came Demeter, looking about the same as either of them typically saw her; flustered and worrisome. Her eyes flew around the hall for a moment, resting quickly on her daughter. Clearly she had been looking for Persephone for a while.

"Persephone! What are you doing here? You know I don't want you wandering around alone! How many times do I need to tell you?" Demeter's hand shot out and grabbed her daughter by the wrist.

At the sight of his sister, Hades' eyes narrowed. He watched silently as she pulled Persephone away, towards the end of the hall from which she came. As she did so, Demeter looked up and caught sight of Hades. At once, her expression changed to match his.

"And what are _you _doing here?" she snarled.

"One cannot take a leisurely stroll through the palace anymore?" Hades asked, taking a step towards her. Demeter's eyes narrowed further and she turned towards Persephone.

"Persephone, dear, could you wait out in the other room please?" she requested kindly.

"But mom—" Persephone began to say.

"Now!" Demeter demanded, pointing her finger. Persephone took a step backwards, and glanced at Hades. _You see what I mean? _Her eyes seemed to say.

She turned away completely and ran down the hall, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the stone. Demeter wheeled around to face Hades.

"You stay away from my daughter," Demeter said coldly. "Don't ever let me see you around her again."

Not knowing what to say, Hades simply nodded his head and watched Demeter leave.

_Wow. Poor girl._

Hades didn't know what to make of it. He knew he didn't get along well with Demeter, and obviously Persephone felt similarly about her mother. He felt a kind of… pity for Persephone. Regardless of if he wanted anything to do with her or not.

* * *

Persephone waited in the other room for a brief moment, before seeing her mother return. She was very angry and her face was flushed with red. As Demeter hurried away from the hall, she grabbed Persephone's upper arm and towed her away.

"What was that all about?" Persephone inquired.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Demeter said haughtily. "I just don't want you around him anymore, okay?"

"Um, alright then," Persephone said. "May I ask why?"

"Look at him, Persephone. He lives in the Underworld and rules over all of the dead. He's up to no good and I don't trust him. I don't want you around him."

Persephone didn't say anything in response to that. She simply allowed her mother to drag her along, back downstairs.

_He doesn't seem all that bad. She's probably just overreacting yet again.

* * *

_

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Nov. 21, 2010-

I guess it's a bit challenging trying to write a story that's at least somewhat realistic. So, I put this one in; I figured that they needed more than just _one _meeting. And if anything, the chapter allows them to relate to each other at least a little bit. I didn't want to make a story where it all happens really fast. I just wanted it to be as believable as a fantasy story could get and one that could be related to.

But since it's a bit slow, it's not one of my favorite chapters. However, the emphasis was necessary, so here it is! I hope you guys like it in one way or another.

So I suppose this is what's left to ponder...

Persephone has developed an interest in Hades, whether it's romantic or non-romantic. But which way will she lean? And what will influence her to do so?

As for Hades, he doesn't know what to make of his feelings for Persephone. Both the arrow and his original emotions are pulling him in opposite directions. So, how will he tackle that problem?


	9. Chapter 8: The Decision

**_Chapter 8: The Decision

* * *

_**

Hades stood along the banks, his arms crossed over his chest. The hood of his cloak was down, allowing his hair to billow softly around his head from the breeze's source in front of him. Nearby sat his ferryman, slumped against a tree, also staring out in front of him. Their faces were alight from the roaring, glowing mass before them, the Phlegethon.

Charon sighed. He'd just heard the monologue his master had been repeating for the past few weeks; ever since he'd returned from Olympia. Hades turned his head slightly to peer at Charon with one eye.

"What troubles you, Charon?" he asked.

"Nothing, my lord," Charon responded dully. Hades dropped his arms to his sides and turned to fully face Charon.

"I am sure," he said slowly. Hades watched as Charon raised his head, his sunken eyes accentuated by the shadows casted by the flaming river.

"If you insist," Charon began. "This girl… Persephone. You speak of her without end. Yet I cannot tell what you want from her."

"What are you talking about?" Hades asked.

"One moment… she seems like the most enviable creature that could ever have crossed your path. The next… it is as if she's the most hideous; as though you would cast her into Tartarus in a heartbeat." He paused. "I just don't understand."

Hades smiled grimly and crossed his arms again. "I don't believe that it is Persephone herself that is causing my dilemma… She's beautiful. And she's nothing like her mother or those nymphs…" his face contorted as he thought of the other women. "I believe it's the fact that Aphrodite's _spawn_ stabbed me with one of his arrows. That, opposing the fact that I didn't want…" he trailed off and stopped talking.

"That you didn't want… a woman…?" Charon finished uncertainly. Hades' eyes narrowed, but he didn't chastise his ferryman.

"Yes."

Charon nodded and slumped back against the tree, pondering silently for a few seconds. "However," he began, "the point was that you _didn't_ want a woman… you mean to say, that your desire for the girl is overpowering everything else that may have opposed the idea?"

Hades furrowed his brows and considered the conclusion. After a long pause, he spoke. "I have wanted to be around her again, speak with her, know her. Not a day has passed since I met her that I haven't thought of her… Charon, I think you're right. The… _desire_… to have her is overpowering everything else. But I am not sure what to do about it."

Charon snorted. "Just do what all the other gods would do. You should just kidnap her," he said sarcastically. He smiled his toothy grin and laughed aloud. Hades said nothing, but simply stroked his chin. Sensing the serious demeanor about Hades, Charon hastily silenced himself.

"Hades… I was only joking. I don't think you should take that seriously," Charon said quickly, his eyes narrowing. "It's low and I don't think it would be the best way to win a lady's heart," he added. Hades looked at Charon out of the corner of his eyes.

"And what would you know of winning a woman's heart, Charon? Much less a goddess'?" Hades inquired.

Charon sighed. "You're right, Hades. I know nothing of it. But it just doesn't seem like the logical choice, my lord."

Hades turned around, and walked away into the misty swamp forest. "I wouldn't worry about it, Charon," he said as he left.

Seeing as Hades had plans other than for Charon to ferry him back on his boat, Charon stood up and stared at the river of fire before him for a moment. He knew Hades could be hot-tempered and dark, but Charon never knew him to be stupid. And he hoped that his master wasn't about to go through with something that was, in fact, an incredibly stupid idea.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was shining down at just the right angle, putting that heartwarming, golden glow upon all that it touched. Sunset wasn't to come for about another hour or two, at which time the nymphs and Persephone would all head back to their little portion of the forest to turn in for the night.

Persephone had been left in the care of these nymphs, the Oceanid's Aurai, for four days now. It was the second set of nymphs Persephone had been with since she and her mother had left Olympia, and she wasn't familiar with them. They were different from the other girls she had been with, and they seemed as displeased to have to care for Persephone as she was to have to be cared for. They had gone off into the forest to do who-knows-what, as they rarely spoke to her, leaving Persephone alone in the grove.

She hadn't been left for very long, but she was already feeling the boredom kicking in. Usually, she never left the grove after the nymphs left, but figuring that since it was getting late and that the girls would be back soon, Persephone jumped off the tree she was lounging in to explore the forest.

It was filled with ash, oak, and a few white willow trees. The ground was carpeted in moss, with white-spotted red mushrooms popping up here and there, and flowers sprouting out of the rich earth. Thinking that perhaps she could help the nymphs lighten up, she picked some of the flowers as she went, gathering them into a beautiful bouquet with a range of colors and shapes.

Eventually, she came to a willow tree, with a thick curtain of leaves and branches hanging down around it. Parting them, she found herself in a secluded space, surrounded on all sides by the leaves with a high ceiling of branches.

_It's beautiful._

Persephone set her bouquet down on a niche in one of the branches, and surveyed the area. Not finding much else intriguing, she parted the leaves on the other side from which she came, and found a gorgeous sight.

On the other side, there was a high cliff, with a little nook. At the back of the nook was a pool of bubbling water, no doubt being filled by an unseen stream from within the cliff. The water flowed gently over the edges of the pool, spilling onto another flat surface in a tiny waterfall, and finally cascading in another waterfall to gather in a shallow spring that spread out, covering the rest of the recess. Around it grew other trees, mosses, and flowers, some overhanging the spring itself. The sun's light shone through, casting rays of light in the air and mingling with the water. It was an exquisite scene.

Persephone walked forward onto the white sand, dipping her toes into the water. It was warm and welcoming.

* * *

_What luck._

An hour ago, Hades had left the Underworld, finding himself on the earth's surface. He was near the edge of a forest, and upon walking in, heard the voices of some young women. He had crept forward behind a tree, quietly listening to them.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should head back?" one of the girls asked, clearly speaking to another girl.

"No, not just yet," another, lower-voiced girl responded. "We still have another two hours before we need to be there."

"Well, don't you feel… I don't know, _bad_? Just leaving her behind like that?" the first girl questioned.

"No, I don't," the deeper-voiced girl said blatantly. "It's bad enough we have to babysit her, just out of the blue. We shouldn't have had to do it. Demeter needs to give us some advance warning before randomly throwing it at us."

Hades held himself still, as he heard Demeter's name, and the mention of the girl the nymphs were watching over. He leaned forward slightly, listening more intently.

_Yes. I am in the right place._

"She's no doubt wandered off by now. We really don't spend much time with her…" the first girl said pitifully.

Hades smiled briefly. He hadn't heard much, but it was enough. Obviously, these nymphs, whoever they were, had left Persephone alone. They still had time before they needed to meet back with her, and Persephone was on her own. For Hades, it would only be a matter of time before he found her.

Hades withdrew from behind the tree and set off into the forest. His trek was short, and it wasn't long before he heard the soft churning of water, and the _swish-swish_ of movement within water. The source of the sound, a spring of sorts, he assumed, was coming from behind a series of trees, with long, thick, draping branches and leaves.

He cautiously approached the branches, and found a small gap in between them, just the right size to see and not be seen. He looked through the gap, and caught his breath short.

Through the gap, as he had suspected, he found Persephone. However, as beautiful as she was, it was the scene of serenity she was in that accentuated her features; the lighting, the flora, the presence of water. She walked slowly and deliberately through the water, raising her arm to pull a small, pink blossom from one of the trees overhead. Dappled in the broken rays of sunlight, she gingerly reached up to her hair and placed the blossom behind her ear.

Still at a loss for breath or what to do next, he watched as she turned away, over to the edge of the spring where some flowers grew. She bent down and pulled from the ground another flower. She looked at it, intrigued. It had six, flat, white petals growing from the center, with a yellow, tubular petal in the center. It was a narcissus, and clearly Persephone had never seen one before.

_I need to focus._

Hades pulled his gaze from Persephone, and stepped away from the little gap. He pushed the branches aside and silently moved into the shadows on the other side. He was now on the edge of the spring, and he leaned against the cliff face as he took another moment to admire the goddess before him, still turned away from him.

* * *

_Well, that's interesting. I've never seen a flower like this before._

Persephone stared at the flower between her fingers. It was so unusual to her, particularly the single, curved petal. She shrugged, and grasped the flower a little more tightly.

Still gazing at the unique flower, she turned around and walked back across the spring. As she was about halfway across, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up, and noticed a profile in the shadows. She froze, and narrowed her eyes to try to better see the figure.

"Who's there?" she demanded. The shape shifted its position and took a few steps forward into the light. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the person.

"Hello, Persephone," the person mused.

"…Hades…?" she asked uncertainly. Persephone felt the hairs on her neck prickle and glanced around quickly.

_I do not have a good feeling about this…_

As she looked at him, his eyes seemed to bear down on her, causing her to take a step backward. Hades smiled at her. Hades walked forward, but towards her left, walking around her.

"It's lovely to see you again," he said. Persephone said nothing, being unable to block out the rising sense of alarm within her.

_Perhaps it's just his "Lord of the Dead" demeanor… one that wasn't present on Olympia. It'll all be fine…_

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?" she asked.

"A leisurely stroll, nothing more. Why are you out alone? I recall you claiming that your mother forbid it."

"…Flower-picking. For the nymphs," Persephone's fingers twitched around the flower's stem. Hades turned around and strode towards her. This time, she felt an unmistakable surge of dread.

_There's something off about him. There wasn't this sense last time I saw him._

Her eyes widened as his pale hand slowly moved towards her, reaching out towards her. His hand moved past her face, towards the hair above her ear. She felt his hand graze her scalp and suddenly withdraw. Between his fingers sat the flower Persephone had placed by her ear.

"That's very kind of you," Hades said, looking the flower over once. He dropped it unceremoniously into the water and flicked his eyes back to hers. There was a sort of fire in them, one she could not place her finger on what exactly it was.

"Hades… why are you really here…?" Persephone inquired. Hades' smile widened slightly, and he vanished abruptly in a mass of swirling, black smoke. Persephone looked around the spring slowly, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, she went rigid as she felt a coolness on her right shoulder. She looked down and found Hades' pale hand resting there. As soon as she had looked down, she felt his lips at her left ear, whispering.

"For you, my sweet," he said softly as she inhaled sharply.

"What are doing?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Hades simply tittered to himself quietly, ignoring her question.

Persephone felt another coolness, this time around her waist, passing through the space between it and her arm. She glanced down and saw Hades' other hand, reaching out for the flower in her hand. He plucked it from her grasp and held it out in front of them.

"A narcissus, I see," he said, turning it over. "You'll see plenty more, soon enough."

He placed the flower back in her hand, yet her hand was so limp that the flower fell through her fingers, splashing gently in the water.

The hand on her waist shifted, running across her stomach, pulling her backwards against the god behind her. Persephone took in a breath to scream, but was stopped short by his other hand, now placed firmly over her mouth.

"Don't be afraid, Persephone," Hades murmured into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she tried again to scream, but the next thing she knew, everything was blackness and she felt herself falling.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Dec. 1, 2010-

Whew! Definitely took longer than I'd hoped. But you know, nearing the end of the semester, cram for exams, cram for the upcoming finals, worky worky worky, sciencey sciencey sciencey. But regardless, I got this chapter out! I'd also written a few drafts before this one and wasn't happy with them, so it took a little while to get what I wanted; I'd have had a full trash can of crumpled paper, if this wasn't all on my computer...

But, WOW! He kidnaps her! Whoda thunk? ...I was kind of hoping to show a bit of Hades' internal thought process, with him going a little bit mad, if you guys didn't catch that; his character is a little bit different from what I've had in the past few chapters. But have you guys ever had the I'm-crazy-for-this-person-and-it's-driving-me-insane moment? That's basically what I'm capturing here, though on a much more exaggerated, more _godlike _and more _fantasylike _level.

All in all, I'm very satisfied with this chapter (unexpectedly, on my part) turned out, and I hope you all were, as well.


	10. Chapter 9: In the Underworld

_**Chapter 9: In the Underworld

* * *

**_

Everything was black, but Persephone felt as though she was lying on a soft bed. She willed her eyes to open, but they were too heavy to do so, and she could barely move. She twitched her fingers, and they brushed against a soft, spongy material, with what felt like prickly grass growing out of it. She groaned, and forced all her might into opening her eyes.

The hazy image slowly came into focus before her eyes. She was lying on her back, with her head rolled to her right. She was staring off into what looked like a large object stained in rich colors, darker near the top and lighter at the bottom. As her head cleared and she could see straight, she realized it was the sky, and she was looking at the horizon. She slowly rolled her head to her other side, and stopped as soon as she was staring above her.

Above her was a tree that had shattered and broken branches, some of which were lying scattered around the base of the trunk. Behind that tree lay a very broad, thick forest just behind it that stretched out to the horizon on either side as far as she could see.

She pushed herself onto her side and into a sitting position, noting the dull aches that spread over her body. Persephone looked down at herself and was shocked at what she found; she had scratches and bruises up and down her arms and legs, and parts of her dress were dirty and had small holes ripped in them. Her hands were slightly bloodied, but she could not find the source of the bleeding.

_What the hell happened?_

Persephone looked back up at the tree, and suddenly it all came back to her. Where she was, what happened to her, and why she was alone.

_Persephone felt herself falling, unable to stop herself. The earth had opened up around her, swallowing her up as she was held down in Hades' arms. The next thing she knew, she could hear the beating of wings and the snuffing of horses. Persephone looked up and found herself in a black chariot, to which were harnessed four black, winged horses. Hades still had her locked in his grip as they descended deeper into the void._

_ She struggled to free herself from Hades' arms, but they were like iron bars and would not move._

_ "Persephone, still yourself," he said gently._

_ Persephone reached out and grasped the backs of his hands in her palms, digging her nails into his flesh. Hardly a moment later, she could feel the warmth of his blood flowing onto her fingers. Hades cried out in pain, and his grip on her loosened._

_ Not wasting a second, Persephone threw herself out of his reach, into the side of the chariot. The edge was low, however, and she quickly lost her balance. She heard herself cry out as she swayed forward, teetering over the edge. Hades yelled something unintelligible, and Persephone felt a set of cool fingers brush her wrist._

_ But it was too late; neither she nor Hades could recover her. Persephone fell out of the chariot, plummeting down into some dark, misty mass below her. It was all rushing air for a brief moment, before she felt pain repeatedly strike her stomach, her arms, and her legs. Each time, she was flopped back and forth, tumbling around like a rag doll before feeling one last, hard jolt all along the back of her body losing consciousness._

Persephone stared at the battered trees in front of her, amazed that she was as in good of shape as she was. She took another glace at the rest of her surroundings, wondering where she was.

_Where am I…? This place is completely unfamiliar to me._

As she glanced around, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her captor.

_What of Hades? What happened to him?_

The thought of Hades made Persephone shudder slightly, but she wondered why he hadn't come after her. Surely she must have meant something to Hades for him to up and try to kidnap her? And enough so to go find her, having fell out of his chariot? Persephone scratched her head, unsure what to make of the situation.

_I suppose all's well that he's not around anymore… I should try to find my way back; there's no use just sitting here._

She stood up, swaying as she did so. She grasped the trunk of the tree to steady herself for a moment, before glancing to the stark hills behind her. She had no idea where she was, but Persephone figured that heading into the forest was her best chance of finding someone who could help her.

* * *

"You did _what_?_"_

Hades did nothing, said nothing, and made no expression as Charon stared at him in utter disbelief.

"I took Persephone," Hades repeated dully.

Charon ran his fingers through his thin hair anxiously, his dark eyes wide. He shook his head and walked to the nearest rock to sit down.

"Do you even realize what you just did? Do you _want _Demeter to be even more pissed off at you than she already is?" Charon said desperately. "What were you thinking?"

"Charon, I wouldn't worry about any of it. I can handle Demeter," Hades said huskily.

"…Okay, then… Well, where is the girl?" Charon asked, not completely reassured.

At this, Hades turned to face away from Charon. "I'm not sure…" he said quietly.

"_What?_!" Charon hissed angrily. "You have _no idea_ where she is?"

"While we were riding back here, she sort of fell out of the chariot…" Hades added a bit sheepishly. Charon's eyes opened even wider, and quickly turned to cold fire.

"And she fell somewhere in the Underworld, and yet, you're _here_? You're not even out _looking_ for her? What is your problem? You need to go find her!" Charon yelled, clearly having lost all his patience.

"Charon—"

"NOW!"

Hades stared at Charon stupidly for a moment, not quite sure how to take in the fact that his ferryman was yelling at himself, the feared King of the Dead, ruler of the Underworld.

"I don't know exactly what you've got here in your Underworld, Hades, as you have restricted to the swamp, rivers, and occasionally, your palace," Charon said in a slightly calmer tone. "But I do know that the Underworld can be a dangerous place. Particularly for one with as much life Persephone… Hades, she may not even know where she is, which makes the situation even more troubling. You _must_ go find her, and quickly."

Hades said nothing, but continued looking at the ground, avoiding his ferryman's eyes.

"I really have no idea what is going through your head," Charon continued. "but if that were _my _woman, I wouldn't just leave her stranded in no-man's-land and treat it like some casual event."

Charon stood up and walked to the shore, the mud squelching as he pushed his boat back into the water. He jumped in and lit the lamp, and held his paddle as so to anchor the boat in place one more time. He looked down at Hades solemnly, whose face was blank, with the tiniest glint of anger.

"And now you're just leaving me here?" Hades demanded.

"Well, yes," Charon said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You got yourself into this mess. You fix it yourself. You said she fell into the swamp forest? Well, that narrows down your search. Good luck finding her." He moved the paddle to push himself away from the shore and into the river.

"You're not going to help me?" Hades asked furiously.

"No. I have work to do. Obviously, if you have time to hunt down and kidnap a young goddess, you must have free time, and enough of it to go find Persephone," Charon said casually, pointing out towards the swamp. "Oh, and if I find her first, then all the better for you; I'll let you know," Charon added, tapping the side of his head with one, bony finger. "Then, you can be done with this to go mope around and be all miserable again." He grinned widely and mockingly, and paddled his boat up the river expertly.

Hades stared after him with incredulity, amazed that his ferryman would sass him so. However, knowing that he couldn't do much else, Hades reluctantly started off towards the immense swamp forest. He turned left at the shore, following the edge of the bank, assuming that she can't have walked too far into the forest, and that it would be his best chance of finding Persephone.

As he walked, he bowed his head ashamedly, the consequences of his action beginning to settle in his mind.

_Which must be why I'm so hesitant to find her; I subconsciously knew all along that what I did was the wrong way to go about things._

But as he continued on, he knew one thing.

_I don't regret my decision in bringing her here.

* * *

_

The forest was thick. Far thicker than any Persephone had ever been in. And it wasn't cool, either; it was damp and slightly warm, with plants and trees she had never seen before. They were incredibly thick and knotted, and mosses hung down from the branches like curtains. The ground was damp and spongy, covered with rock and roots. Nothing stirred in the forest, and it was deathly silent, save for the faint, bubbling sound, not too far to Persephone's right.

_Like water, perhaps? The land seems moist enough to harbor a swamp…_

She began walking towards the sound, and immediately, the terrain became a bit more unstable. She lifted the skirt of her dress so as to walk easier, and was amused by what she found; underneath each of her feet were patches of bright green grass and out behind her were more patches, following the pattern of footsteps.

"How strange," Persephone murmured aloud. "I've never had that happen before." She stared at the patches a moment longer, confused, before shrugging and continuing on through the forest.

Sure enough, as she had anticipated, there was a small stream jutting out in front of her. The water was flowing off to her left, and as she drew her eyes upstream, she could see that the forest was growing mistier and thicker. As strange as it looked, she still felt that her best bet was to head into the forest. Persephone followed the small stream in opposition to its flow, noting how her feet were slowly sinking into the mud with each step, and causing little growths of moss to spring up.

It wasn't much longer when she heard another gurgling, of about the same volume as the stream, but deeper and more urgent. Curious, she hiked up her skirt even further and ran towards the sound.

In front of her this time lay a vast, unpleasant-looking swamp, stretching far out to her left, no doubt through most of the forest she had seen from the outside. Shrouded in the deep mist were little islands dotted throughout the water, most of them where thick tree roots joined together and created a sort of landmass. Strange mosses and curling plants grew around and out of the water, and the swamp gave off a sort of damp, moldy smell.

To her right was a very broad river, slowly emptying itself into the swamp. It was slightly oily-looking, with little bubbles occasionally rising from an unseen source within the river. On the far side of it, Persephone could see slight movement through the trees, but she couldn't quite make out what they were through the mist.

Even more confused as to what this place was, Persephone began to walk towards the river and up its banks. As she continued on, she felt the hairs of her neck stand on end, and she could feel something eerie about the banks.

Suddenly, there was a sharp snapping of wood in a tree behind her, and she whipped around, holding her arms out protectively in front of her.

"Who's there?" she yelled. There was no immediate reply, but a bush near one of the tree trunks rustled. Persephone stood her ground as a figure rose from the bush. Her mouth flew open as she ran her eyes over the strange form.

_What… is _that_?_

It had a humanoid shape, but was hunched over and had bulging eyes. It had a sort of gray coloring to it, as though it had been drained of color. Hair drooped in thin clumps around its head and it wore a kind of rag as clothing. Its head was cocked to the side as it glanced back and forth between Persephone and the bright green patches leading away from her.

As through it had made up its mind on some matter, it began to quickly lumber over to her. Dumbfounded at what she was seeing, Persephone wheeled around to run away from the creature. As soon as she turned, though, she found herself inches from the face of another similar-looking creature. She quickly turned her head from side to side, watching as more of the figures closed in on her.

They all seemed intrigued with her, and some of them stretched out their hands and fingers to her arms and face. Their touch felt dry and lifeless, and as soon as Persephone pushed one set of hands away, another had pressed forward to take its place.

She spun around, fearful, fending off what creatures she could, before finally dropping to the ground and screaming as the shapes bore down upon her.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Dec. 9, 2010-

Alright! I've got another chapter out! Hooray! My last finals are tomorrow and Monday, and then I have about four free weeks to get even more chapters out to you all! Expect at least 2 or 3... go ahead and nag me if I don't meet that criterion. Hahaha!

I figured it would be an interesting twist, to have Persephone become lost in the Underworld (and having no idea that the Underworld is where she really is) and Hades still a little lost in the head to not go out and look for her. But he'll come around soon, and actually tune in to what's going on. As for Persephone, I wanted to emphasize her nature as Goddess of Spring (and therefore, vitality if you really want to get technical) by adding the little patches of grass; it's basically metaphorical for her bringing life to the Underworld... and I guess you could say literally, as well.

I also wanted to emphasize Charon's role as wingman to Hades. As you have probably noticed, Charon is playing more than just a simple ferryman. He's actually a significant person to Hades, plus Charon knows how to keep him in check when it is necessary. Though they both know where they stand in their relationship, with Hades' status as Lord of the Dead, and Charon's status below that, they at least respect each other enough to listen to one another and act accordingly.

I'm really happy with this chapter; it was a good opportunity to highlight the roles of each of those three characters. I hope you all liked it as well!

I promise I'll have more soon! :)


	11. Chapter 10: The Maiden and the Ferryman

_**Chapter 10: The Maiden and the Deadman's Ferrier

* * *

**_

The gray shapes poked and prodded her skin, caressing her hands, hair, legs, and arms. She had no idea what they were doing or wanted. Persephone screamed in fear again, unable to throw off the pressing hoard of the creatures.

Suddenly, as quickly as they overran her, the creatures began to back off and run back into the forest. Through the commotion and confusion, Persephone could make out a gruff voice, shouting something she could not process. The next thing she knew, there were rough hands on her arms, pulling her to Persephone to her feet and shaking her slightly.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. Persephone shook her head slightly, clearing her mind of what had just happened.

"…Yes, I think so," she replied shakily. The hands tightened around her arms briefly, then released her. She glanced around quickly, and saw that none of the strange figures were present. Relieved, she looked to the new, hooded figure who had just released her arm. He was a bit shorter than her, and hunched over. Persephone couldn't make out his face very well, as it was hooded, but in the dim light she could see the pale, sunken features of his face. His limbs and fingers were skinny and gnarled, with yellowing fingernails. He certainly looked daunting, yet Persephone could sense that he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" she asked finally. The man grinned a toothy smile and chuckled.

"They call me Charon," the man replied.

_Charon… it sounds vaguely familiar…_

Charon tuned and gestured towards a small boat, pulled up to the shore. There was a small, lit lantern hanging from the bow.

"Would you like a ride? …This swamp is really no place for someone like yourself," Charon stated. Persephone looked the boat over for a second, and finally nodded. She stepped into the boat and sat down on a small bench near the bow. She glanced over at Charon, who was gazing intently at the green patches on the banks, where Persephone's feet had touched only moments ago. He shrugged and headed back to the boat, pushing it off the banks with ease, and floating back downstream.

"Thank you..." Persephone said uncertainly. The man smiled again, but looked straight ahead.

"But of course, missy," he said casually.

Charon rowed for a little ways, the river's oily texture slowly fading as he entered the swamp. Persephone shifted on the bench uncomfortably, looking out to the banks. She could see the movement out there again, with the occasional face peering out at them from the trees. She shuddered and looked up at the man.

"What… what exactly were those things? What did they want?" she asked. "And there was something they feared about you that they didn't fear about me," she added. Charon raised an eyebrow at her, and Persephone turned away sheepishly, blushing.

"Those were shades, dear," Charon said simply, causing Persephone's head to jerk back towards him, her eyes wide.

"Those were… _shades..._?" She questioned fearfully. "But aren't they only in..." she trailed off.

Charon paused in his rowing keenly focused his eyes on Persephone's.

"You do know where we are, right, missy?" He asked.

_No… It can't be…_

Persephone held her breath and said nothing, hoping that she was wrong.

Charon shook his head sadly. "I assumed as much," he said with a sigh. "My lady, we're in the Underworld."

She exhaled in disbelief, staring at Charon in horror for a split second.

"I'm… in the _Underworld…_?" Persephone sputtered stupidly. She looked the boat over for a moment, and finally up at him, feeling a new apprehension for the man. Charon, ferryman of the Underworld.

_Why hadn't I realized the connection before?_

Charon lifted his long paddle once more and rowed the boat further into the swamp.

"As for what those shades wanted," he continued, offering no comfort and ignoring Persephone's shock, "they wanted your flesh."

Persephone's face turned to a look of disgust and further horror. "My… _flesh_?"

Charon frowned thoughtfully for a moment, and continued. "Perhaps that was the wrong way to put it. You see, they are the shades, miss. They live out their death in an eternal life here in the Underworld, wandering aimlessly along the river and swamp banks, and through the Asphodel Fields. You, as I recall, are the daughter of Demeter, correct?" Persephone opened her mouth to speak, but Charon continued on without a pause for her answer. "So, you are that "Goddess of Spring" I have heard about. Goddess of youth, and essentially, to some extent of course, life itself. The shades simply long for the warmth of your flesh and the life you have."

Persephone's face softened as she listened to his reasoning, seeing how it made sense. The shades were drawn to the life she had in her, and Charon was able to drive them away from her, being the fearsome deadman's ferrier. Persephone pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she mulled over the thoughts.

"Cold?" Charon asked.

Persephone shook her head and pressed her chin into her knees. Charon shrugged and went on speaking.

"Naturally, they would flock to someone like yourself. I assumed as much when I found them gathered on the bank, though shades herding around goddesses of spring isn't an everyday occurrence here." He paused. "Yeah, you're the most alive thing we've had here in… well, forever I could say."

Persephone gazed up at him, her face blank. She wasn't sure if he said it as a compliment or an annoyance.

* * *

Charon glanced down at the maiden, Persephone, before him every now and then as he rowed his boat. She was covered in dirt, bruises, and small, blood-clotted scrapes, had twigs in her messy, tangled hair, dirt under her fingernails, and her dress was dirty and ripped. Fear and confusion was written all upon her face and in her body language. Still, she had a kind of fire in her green eyes, by which Charon had assumed that she wasn't despairing.

_A strong one, considering who she is and having just found out where she is. Still, I think Hades was insane to bring her here._

Charon shook his head in annoyance at his master's stupidity. Never, in all the centuries that he had served as Hades' ferryman, had Charon seen Hades act on such _impulse_, and then go to treat it so _immaturely_, so _casually_! As strong as he could feel that this girl was, Charon was certain that she didn't much fancy the idea of being up and kidnapped, then being abandoned.

_And then to be found by me, being harassed by the shades. Great. It probably would have worked out better if Hades had tried to court her. But noooo. He had to take me seriously and do something brainless. And now, who knows how the girl will react when she sees him again._

He silently cursed himself for even thinking the idea would be worth joking aloud to Hades with. He simply felt pity for the poor girl and anger for the dead's King, and he couldn't appeal to either of them. Not that he particularly wanted to; it was their problem and they should fix it as they see fit.

Charon squinted into the mist ahead, spotting the familiar, muddy shores of which Hades had come many times to call on him, and of which he had been dropped off at. Bitterly knowing that he had to follow Hades' orders regardless of how he felt, Charon rowed with slightly more force and speed to sooner reach the shore. Noticing the change, the girl glanced up at him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked wearily.

"I must leave you there," Charon answered, pointing out at the shore ahead. Persephone turned to face the bow, out at the bank ahead.

"You're going to leave me?" she asked quietly. Charon recoiled slightly. It was almost a statement, rather than a question, spoken in a "guilt-trip"-ish tone.

"Yes," he responded blankly. "I must. I cannot carry you around with me, much as I hope the shades won't trouble you." He pulled the boat up to the rocks, and stepped out onto them. With one hand, he grabbed the lamp hanging on the bow. The other, he held out to Persephone. She studied his dark, hooded face briefly, then stepped out of the boat on her own, grasping the sides for support. With that, Charon withdrew her hand.

_And so, she doesn't trust me. I wouldn't blame her._

Persephone smoothed the skirt of her dress and turned to face him, her face now shadowed with frustration. "Where do I go from here?" she asked.

Charon pointed up the shore, away from the swamp. Winding away from where they stood was a narrow path worn free of vegetation by frequent treading upon it. Persephone's eyes seemed to droop as she looked up the path.

"And there's nothing else out there that is going to mass towards me? Or seek to harm me, for that matter?" she asked him, looking Charon directly in the eye.

Returning her stern gaze, Charon responded. "I would like very much to say 'yes', but I cannot guarantee that, miss."

Seeing her sad face, he realized how much having to abandon the girl was taking a toll on her. "I would escort you," Charon added, "but I cannot desert my duties, either." He turned around and replaced the lamp on the bow of the boat before picking up the paddle and jumping back inside. Once at the stern, he looked at Persephone again, her face now blank. "Good luck," he said.

"I understand," she said dully. "Thank you again, for helping me, Charon." She picked up her skirt, and began walking up the path. In moments, she was swallowed up by the swirling mist.

Charon sighed, and closed his eyes, focusing intently on what he had to do next.

_Hades._

It suddenly felt as though Hades' presence were directly in front of him, though he knew it was all in his mind. Through it, he heard his master's reply.

_Charon?_

_ I found Persephone. I took her to the shore nearest to your palace and sent her away. She's all yours now._

_…Very well, then. I will see to her._

The presence vanished, and Charon opened his eyes again. He dipped the paddle into the water and pushed off the swamp bank, back into the misty swamp. As he left, he hoped with all his might that Hades wouldn't make an ass of himself again. If Hades wanted a woman, he wanted a woman. Charon would support that; he wanted the best for his master. He just disagreed when it came to Hades' foolhardy ways of handling it.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Dec. 14, 2010-

So, if Persephone is taken to the Underworld against her will to basically become Hades' queen, it would seem logical that she would build a bond of some kind with Charon, Hades' right-hand man. Even if she doesn't trust him at first. And vice versa for Charon.

And though most of this chapter is in Persephone's mind, the main idea I wanted to show in this chapter was that Charon isn't some empty shell that takes the shades here and there. He actually has a heart and emotions; I didn't want him overshadowed by Hades' and Persephone's story, but rather right up there with it and included in it.

However, we will be getting back to the direct relationship between Hades and Persephone in the next chapter, and seeing how they cope with being around each other again.

I hope you enjoyed this one! :)

And thanks once more for all your support!


	12. Chapter 11: The Post Kidnapping Meeting

_**Chapter 11: Post-Kidnapping** **Meeting

* * *

**_

Hades had been standing near the edge of the swamp forest, near where the Phlegethon cut through and out of the trees, before arcing far and wide back in to his right. From where he was, he gathered that Charon had found Persephone in the complete opposite direction. Now, he had been informed that Persephone was sent up the trail to his palace, Charon certainly assuming that Hades would see to Persephone before she actually saw the gates.

He wiped a bead of perspiration from his brow, and lifted his eyes up to the trees in front of him. He was well aware that the girl would no doubt be furious with him for having kidnapped and abandoned her, and now showing up to drag her off to his palace.

_She's just a girl. I can handle her._

Still, he had a feeling of uneasiness.

Hades looked out at the flora before him and felt a familiar rush of cool wind swirling around his body. The trees and plants warped and swirled in a black smoke around his vision, as he transported himself to an entirely new location. It was also near the edge of the swamp forest, but on the other side. Beaten into the ground was the recognizable path of which he walked many numerous times before, both into and out of the swamp.

However, when he took a closer look at the path, there were grassy, greenish-yellow patches dotting it, all laid in the alternating pattern of footsteps. In the center of each one was a faint indentation of a bare foot, pressed into the mud beneath. The indentations looked relatively new, but the patches looked as though they were much older.

_Interesting. I've never seen that before. …I would think they sprouted from Persephone's presence._

Intrigued by the patches and curious to the seemingly different ages of the patches and indentations, Hades turned to follow them out of the swamp. As he proceeded further, he could see that the patches were getting greener and fresher. He glanced back at the patches closer to the swamp, the reason dawning on him.

_They must be the same age. Persephone brings life to the places she walks upon, yet the Underworld quickly depletes the life…_

Not knowing how the Underworld would Persephone herself, Hades began to walk a little faster; He wasn't about to have his prize fade away like the dead. Charon was right in saying that the Underworld could be dangerous for her.

Soon, he could see the light poking through the trees, marking the end of the swamp forest, and the beginning of several small hills that led to his palace. As Hades stepped out to the last tree whose branches intertwined with the swamp canopy, he could see that the grassy patches were very vivid and bright, and looked welcoming. Some even had minuscule, white flowers growing out of them.

As Hades allowed his eyes to follow the last few patches on the ground, he saw that scarcely a few feet in front of the tree was Persephone, her back to the forest. He caught his breath in his throat, surprised that he would find her so suddenly and at such a close distance. But he was more surprised at hear appearance. She was haggard, bloodied, bruised, and her dress was dirty and torn. She looked nothing like the glowing beauty he had seen in the spring.

_What the… what happened to her?_

As soon as Hades drew in the breath and froze, he noticed that she stopped in her tracks and stiffened, also. Her hands twitched, and she seemed to mumble something Hades could not hear. Suddenly, she whirled around, her green eyes filled with fear and confusion. As soon as she recognized who Hades was, though, her eyebrows furrowed and her face changed to anger. She was suddenly an imposing sight, as ragged and angry as she was. Still, Hades remained still and simply returned her gaze.

"You!" she snarled. "Sneaking around the trees again… who do you think you are?" Persephone raised her arms out protectively in front of her, but made no move to use them.

Hades said nothing, but took a step forward from the tree. His face hardened slightly as he moved, causing Persephone to quickly stumble backward. Her face quickly turned back to fear.

"What do you want from me!" Persephone yelled.

Hades raised his hands slowly, to show he meant no harm. "I wasn't sneaking—" he began to say, but Persephone cut across him.

"You weren't sneaking? Then what were you doing?" Persephone demanded, her voice rising with each word, along with her anger. "You drag me down to your Underworld, see me fall out of your chariot and just leave me there, and then come and find me for, what, some one-on-one conversation? What's your problem?"

Hades was silent for a long, tense moment before answering her. "Look," he began, taking another step towards her, but pausing as she withdrew again. "Perhaps I was wrong—"

"'Perhaps'? '_Perhaps you were wrong_'? Yeah, _no shit_ you were wrong!" Persephone lashed out.

"Please, let me help—"

"No! I don't need your help! The only thing you could even remotely help with is taking me back!"

"Persephone—" Hades tried to continue over her rage but was stopped short by a sharp, burning pain on his right cheek, where it turns out Persephone had just slapped him. Anger boiled inside him as he tried to fight it back and not completely lose it. Quickly, he turned his head back to face her, but was immediately greeted with another irritation. This time, it was a warm, sticky liquid on the side of his nose. Hades brought his hand up to his face, he found that it was saliva, of which Persephone had just spat onto him.

Infuriated, he wiped the rest of the saliva off with his sleeve and glared intensely at the girl impudent before him.

Too intensely.

The girl's face immediately changed back to fear, a mixture of having realized what she just did and the rising air of anger Hades was giving off.

_Now she's done it…_

Persephone took a few more steps backward, before quickly turning around and running with incredible speed up the hill behind her. Without hesitation, Hades took off after her, not knowing what he would do when he caught up to her. All he could feel was the rage fueling his feet at the… _insolence _… the girl would dare show to him.

* * *

Persephone ran up the hill as fast as she could, knowing that she did wrong. She had no idea what came over her to lash out as she did; she never acted like that to anyone. She only meant to say a few words, maybe drill some thought into his mind. Though she felt she had every reason to, considering what Hades did to her, _never_ did she think she would actually slap him and then proceed to spit upon his face. Especially considering who he was, with his status as one of the higher gods. Now, she was running for her life out of fear.

As she reached the top of the hill, she looked down and found an incredible sight in the distance; there were strange-looking ghost trees dotting the ground here and there, but dominating the view was an enormous, dark palace. There were several sets of gates surrounding it, with little gardens within them. The architecture was elegant, yet threatening, with tall spires jutting up to the dark sky. It was extremely intimidating, and Persephone had no doubt in her mind that it was Hades' palace.

Not wasting a second to gaze at it further, she kept moving forward, down the hill. Persephone was about halfway down when she tripped over a small root, lodged in the ground. She tumbled down the hill the rest of the way, landing face up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Knocked breathless, she struggled for a moment to catch her breath.

Persephone had been laying there for only a few seconds when suddenly the light seemed to change. She forced herself to open her eyes and focus, and found that Hades was standing over her and reaching down. She screamed and rolled out of the way, hauling herself to her feet and missing his fingers by a hair. Quickly, she turned and ran blindly away.

She took a moment to look behind her as she ran, and saw nothing. Confused, she looked back to the front to find herself face-to-face with the black, wrought-iron entrance of the gates of Hades' palace. Persephone grasped the locked bars angrily, cursing her bad luck. She wheeled around, looking to her left and right for another way to go, yet the gates curved outward from the entrance, almost sealing in the area. On both sides were just the black, spike-topped gates and nothing else, save for a small, earthen pit, seemingly dug under one of the gates. Persephone's eyes widened, and she glanced around quickly. Seeing Hades nowhere, she dove for the pit and wriggled under the gate.

_The grounds of his palace are huge… maybe I'll have a chance if I hide here, as he wouldn't expect me to have gotten in._

Keeping low, she moved along the perimeter of the grounds, passing some dark green, unkempt hedges as she went. She couldn't help but wonder what that pit was doing there, but pushed the thought from her mind; she needed to find a place to hide for a while, make a plan to escape the Underworld somehow.

Persephone came to the corner of one of the hedges and stopped to peer around the corner to be sure that nothing was there. As soon as she stopped, however, she heard it. A low breathing and sort of growling behind her, near the ground. Slowly, cautiously, she turned around to see what the source of the sound was.

She took a sharp breath, as she had never seen anything quite like it before. It resembled a wolf, except that it was a bit larger and had three, individual heads. Each one was staring at her intently, the right and central one with their teeth bared, the left one growling slightly. It took a step forward, and instinctively, Persephone took one backward. Now, all the heads were growling threateningly. She took another step backward and they began to bark. Even more fearful, she turned around and sprinted away, the wolf-creature giving chase behind her.

Momentarily, she found herself face-to-face with the second set of gates. With one last effort, she threw herself with all her might at the entrance, only in horror, to find that it, too, was locked with no way to get over it. She spun around again, in the nick of time to see the creature lunge at her. She dove to her right, hearing the dog miss her and crash into the iron bars.

Persephone landed face down on the ground, stunned. Almost immediately, she felt hot air blowing on her head. She looked up, into the face of one of the creature's heads, looking down at her as though nothing had happened to it. It narrowed its eyes and barred its teeth, revealing bright white, sharp fangs. She screamed and jolted herself backwards, crashing the back of her head into the gate.

Stars danced in front of her eyes as she watched the beast approach her. The central head was barely inches from her face, and Persephone strained as much as she could against the gate to pull her head away. A deep growl emanated from within its body, and its sharp jaws snapped slightly.

At the end of her rope, Persephone screamed again, screwing her eyes shut. At that exact moment, however, she heard a loud, angry voice yell out over hers.

"CERBERUS!"

At once, the growling stopped, and Persephone opened her eyes. The creature's mouth was closed, but had not moved and simply stared at her with contempt.

"Get away from her… _now_," the voice hissed. Obediently, the creature backed off, and Persephone seized her chance; she got up and ran. She had only run a few feet before she found herself pinned to the ground again. She was gruffly flipped over onto her back, pinned down by a strong knee, her wrists held down by rough hands. She looked up, dazed, into Hades' dark eyes.

"I'm not about to have you run off on me again," he said softly.

"What would it matter?" Persephone spat. "You'd just send your…" she glanced over at the three-headed wolf, who now eyed its master in contempt, having pinned down its prize. "…your… _beast_... after me again!"

Hades chuckled. "I did not send Cerberus after you; that would be much too dangerous on your part."

"Then why did it come after me?" she demanded.

"Simple. You invaded its territory, more specifically, its most important territory, my grounds," Hades replied.

Persephone stared at him angrily for a moment, at a loss of what to say next. "Why didn't you just leave me to it then, considering how much rage you were in just minutes ago?"

Hades leaned forward slightly, bits of his black hair falling into his face. He whispered delicately to her, "Because to leave you to Cerberus would be a cruel fate, indeed. That, at least was something I could not let happen to you."

Persephone's mouth hung open, and she was now completely at a loss of what to say. Sensing that she wasn't going to say anything more, Hades sighed and loosened his grip on her wrists. As she started to sit up, Hades suddenly tightened his grip once more and pushed her back to the ground.

"What is it now?" Persephone asked, annoyed.

"I warn you; you'll be doing us both an enormous favor if you don't fight this. That includes not running away once I release you," he said sternly, bearing his gaze into hers. "Not that it would really matter anyway," he added, a smirk forming on the corners of his mouth.

Persephone returned his gaze, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine," she said. Hades stared at her a moment longer before nodding his head slightly and pulling his hands away from her wrists and withdrawing his knee from her stomach. Gratefully, Persephone pulled herself into a sitting position and watched as Hades looked her over for a second, before quickly grabbing her hands in his and bringing her to her feet. His hands felt cool and smooth beneath hers.

Hades released her hands and strode behind her. Persephone felt him place his hands on shoulders and quickly spin her to face the colossal edifice. She felt his lips brush her ear and immediately following, a chill ran down her spine.

"Shall we go in?" Hades asked. Without waiting for a response, he pushed her gently and they began to walk towards the gates' entrance.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Dec. 15, 2010-

I love it when chapters turn out exactly how you _did not _intend. Which is exactly what happened here, but I love it. My original version of this was a little lame, I think, and it took me a while to get it how I wanted. Which is what you have here! I'm really happy with how this turned out; I think it has been my favorite chapter to write so far.

Now, a word to one of the readers, Morzan's Elvish Daughter. Yeah, I know what you mean with rating my story as "M". I've been considering for a while of dropping it to "T", as I honestly don't think I can write a good "M"-rated story, not now at least. I think I could use a bit more experience in writing. So thank you for pointing that out, as I should probably do that. Particularly if the other readers agree.

Back to my story, I was hoping to highlight a few elements that are typically associated with any couple; basically the unhelpfulness of anger from both sides (or even just one), and the power of forgiveness (in this case, Hades getting over Persephone slapping him and spitting on him upon realizing she was in danger). So, maybe starting with the end of this chapter, Hades is going to finally get his act together and let his anger go, and maybe Persephone will forgive him?

I have lots of free time ahead of me. I trust you'll all find out soon enough!


	13. Chapter 12: The Bargain

**_Chapter 12: The Bargain

* * *

_**

Much time had passed since Persephone had been brought inside the palace. She had no idea how many days or hours had passed, as the strange half-light never seemed to let up, yet it never seemed to brighten either. The bedroom Hades had shown her to stay in had a single window, allowing her the glimpse into the never-changing scene of his realm. Day and night looked incredibly similar, and she had lost all sense of the two, now. Hades never seemed bothered by it, and the few times he came to visit her, of which Persephone vented her anger through cold words or simply ignoring him, he never told her of the events outside of the room. It made time feel like it was at a standstill for Persephone, and being locked in the room and unable to leave it caused her to feel like she was a prisoner going mad.

Persephone missed the socializing. There was no one else in the room with her, nothing of interest, save for the bed, a small desk, and two chairs. They were relatively simple, and the room was somewhat bleak. The window and looking out at the landscape she now had memorized was the only relief, and even that barely sufficed. She thought that being forced into the care of nymphs was bad, but this… this was agonizing. No grass. No trees. No sunlight. No life. There was no one around to relieve her of the reality of the stagnant room, and it felt as though the very air of the Underworld was slowly sapping the life from her.

The anger Persephone had felt for Hades had begun to dissipate, and desolation was slowly taking its place. The man had kidnapped her, yes. Not only that, but he had abandoned and threatened her. Yet, Persephone could not find herself angry at what he did to her anymore. The long periods of alienation were enough for her to long for him to come by to the room and simply speak with her.

As if it were the workings of some miracle, she heard the ever-so-soft _click_ as the lock on the door slid out of place. Persephone's head snapped up toward the door, and she watched, wearily. The door swung open, and standing there was Hades. His dark eyes swept the room briefly before landing on her, sitting on the floor of the room in one of its corners. Hades raised his eyebrows slightly, and moved to stand in the room directly in front of her. His eyes bore down on her as he asked her the same question he had given to her each time he came to see her.

"Can I get you anything?" he said softly. "Besides your usual request?"

Persephone said nothing for a moment, well past knowing that her usual request was hopeless to ask for; her immediate return to the Earth, as though she and Hades had never met. Instead, she took her chance and asked for the next best thing.

"Just… just let me leave this room, please," Persephone pleaded.

Hades cocked his head to one side curiously. "I see your time alone has changed you…" he regarded. "Has the Underworld drained you already, perhaps?"

"It's this room… and being locked in here like this…" she said dully. She looked up at the god before her, who was gazing down at her as if she was some kind of creature to prey upon. Persephone felt disturbed and shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, a flash of fire shot through her and she narrowed her eyes angrily at Hades. "Why did you lock me in here?" she demanded, standing up from the floor to look at him directly. "What good does this do for either of us? What, am I some kind of prize to keep locked in some out-of-the-way closet?"

At the word 'prize', Hades' mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smirk, making Persephone even more uncomfortable.

"Well," Hades began, taking a step towards her, "I have to admit, that may be true. However, there is some truth to what you are saying." He paused, and looked Persephone directly in the eye. "I kept you in here because I wanted you to calm yourself on your own. Clearly, you've been left in here too long; I sense you're going a little mad."

"Yes, I think I may be!" Persephone said half-sarcastically.

"I don't want that happening to you," Hades carried on, as though she hadn't spoken. "That's the last thing I need. No, I came here to liberate you from this room."

Persephone immediately felt a new wave of emotion and exhaled in relief. Yet, her gaze did not waver from one of suspicion as she looked at Hades.

"You're not just going to take me back here afterwards, correct? Or take me to some horrid place?" she questioned.

Hades chuckled as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "And why would I do that to you?" he inquired.

Persephone simply looked at him shrugged slightly. "Where are we going, then?"

Hades smiled at her. "To tour the palace. Now that you've… calmed down a bit, I trust that you're more willing to allow me to show you around?"

Persephone sighed. "It would certainly be better than staying holed up in here any longer."

"I thought so. Besides, you'll be here a while. I believe that it's only fair that you get to know the palace… truly, I don't want to see you locked away in this room." He looked at her solemnly and waited for Persephone's reaction.

Persephone's heart sank, knowing she really couldn't do anything to change the situation. With that, she nodded reluctantly.

"Now!" Hades said, looking Persephone over. "You're still a wreck from falling into the swamp…"

Persephone glanced down at her soiled dress and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

_Yikes. I must be a sight._

"Well, I can't do much about that," Persephone said.

"No, but I can," Hades said. At that, he took a few steps forward and reached out to grasp the short sleeve of Persephone's dress. She felt a warm, tingling sensation and looked down to find that her soiled dress had been replaced with the most extravagant of dresses in a deep purple shade. Her auburn curls had been tied back with ribbon and were completely smoothed out. She looked back to Hades, confused. He regarded her with a small smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"'God of Riches' happens to be another one of my titles, you know," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I have more if that dress does not please you…"

Persephone raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, causing Hades' small smile to vanish. He turned to his side and waved his hand in the air, conjuring up some object out of nowhere. He held it up for Persephone to see.

It was a flower, plain and simple. The stalk was short, and it looked to be exactly the same kind of flower she had picked and been so intrigued with on that day in the spring. The only difference was that this one was entirely yellow and did not have any white in its petals. Hades reached out to her with it, and Persephone quickly stiffened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hades said. He continued reaching out to her, tucking the flower behind her ear. The skin of his pale fingers brushed the skin of her ear, sending chills down her neck from its coolness. Hades withdrew his hand and smiled again. "There. You look better than you did before, in that smeared dress. Will you come with me, now?"

Persephone gingerly touched the petals of the flower now behind her ear and looked away from Hades sheepishly. "I suppose," she said.

* * *

Hades and Persephone walked side by side as he took her from room to room. He had offered his hand, his arm, something for her to hold to make the tour more… _formal_? She had wordlessly rejected each offer, leaving Hades' arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He wanted to charm her, impress her, allow her to feel more comfortable around him. He knew it was the only way, now. As he took Persephone around the palace, he reflected on a portion of his conversation with Charon the day before.

_The room was enormous and very tall, and the entire room consisted of marble. A large set of dark, intricately designed doors were set into one of the walls of the black stone veined with gold. Across the green floor, inlaid with elegantly patterned tints of red, and up several low steps stood a magnificent throne of blackest ebony. Sitting in it was Hades himself, looking out into the remaining grandeur of the hall. The windows were open and free of glass, adorned with deep gold drapes. White pillars edged the room, set back from the walls. At the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne was Charon, pacing and speaking to his master._

_ "My lord, you've definitely chosen the wrong way to go about things… you do realize this now, yeah?" Charon asked._

_ "Yes, I admit that, Charon," Hades said coldly, not happy to admit any mishap he had made._

_ "And that locking her in that tower isn't going to improve things?"_

_ "It won't? She needed a place to calm down. Every time I see her, she lashes out at me or says nothing. I cannot please her until she can actually allow me to do so! I do not want to become angry in her presence, either. So I leave her be in the hope that—"_

_ "You cannot _hope_ that it will get better on its own, Hades! You cannot just leave her in there, either! Her heart is not as cold as yours, where it could withstand any prison it gets thrown into. You know full well what she is, and how incompatible that makes her in the Underworld."_

_ Hades made a low, growling sound in his throat, displeased at his subordinate's criticism. In turn, Charon looked up at Hades from where he stood, moving to walk up the stairs and stand in front of Hades._

_ "You called me here now to request my opinion on the matter. Well, you've heard it; I'm sick of you dragging me into this problem of yours. You made it, you fix it. I want no part of it and you know this. This is my last piece of advice for you, and after this, I only want to hear of improvement from you, not your incessant whining." Charon stared at his master defiantly. Hades' eyes narrowed, yet he remained silent._

"_She clearly has strong dislike for you, and you are making it worse, whether you will admit to that or not," Charon continued. "And there's only one way you can really improve upon that."_

"_Yes?" Hades asked. He could feel the fire burning in his eyes, eager to hear what Charon had to say._

That dammed love arrow…

_Much as he hated that he was shot with one, Hades could not deny himself the overwhelming sensation of the thought and presence of Persephone. He was willing to do just about anything to earn her love. As much as he wanted to do otherwise, he knew he could not do this rashly._

"_You need to earn her trust. And you can only do that by spending time with Persephone, and relating to her and her life. You need to learn what draws her, what she wants. I'm certain that she will open up to you in time, and that she would rather do so than be locked in that room of hers. Give her no reason to believe that she should fear you, and uphold that belief," Charon stated._

_Hades leaned forward on his throne, pressing his chin into his hands and his elbows into his thighs. He gazed at Charon with curiosity._

"_And how is it, Charon, that you know so much about the…" he paused, stumped as to what the right word was. After a moment, Charon attempted to fill in the gap._

"…_courting? The courting of the female?" he asked._

_Hades smiled grimly. "Yes. I suppose that's the right phrasing. That's what you're having me do, correct?"_

"_Obviously. I don't believe you'd settle for any less. I know so much about it, Hades, because it is common knowledge."_

"_Is it, now?" Hades said, amused._

"_Yes. I've been around longer than you have, Hades. I suppose you could say it's more like common wisdom. Which is only gained through experience." Charon's hooded face was shadowed by his hood and there was a glint of a small, sad smile upon his lips. "That is a story for another time, my lord," he added as Hades' expression changed questioningly. "Just worry about courting the girl for now." Charon's mouth turned into a wholehearted grin._

Hades pulled his mind back to reality as he heard Persephone's voice, asking him a question.

"I am to stay here… for how long? You still haven't said why you want me here, either."

Hades looked at her. She was beautiful and breathtaking, yet her face was filled with grief and sorrow. He stopped walking, and she paused next to him, looking at him intently. He felt the sudden need to comfort her somehow.

"I cannot tell you, at least not now," he said.

"Why not?" Persephone questioned.

Hades smiled at her. "It is not the right time, I believe. But I will tell you soon. Before I take you back to your bedchamber. You need to know."

Persephone sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then, fine. It's not like I can force you to do much, anyhow," she stated irritably. "Where will you be taking me next?"

Hades considered her question for a moment, remembering Charon's suggestion of relating to Persephone.

_Daughter of Demeter. Connection to the Earth. Goddess of Spring…_

Hades smiled a little wider as a thought crossed his mind.

"Tell me… how much do you know of the Underworld?" he asked, turning to her.

"It is the land of the damned, where the souls of the deceased wander aimlessly for eternity, namely amongst the Fields of Asphodel," Persephone responded.

"Anything else? Anything at all?" Hades urged.

"The five rivers, of course. There's also Tartarus, the prison for souls of the worst crimes, including the Titan men. And of course, Elysium, the land of the blessed, which the river Lethe wraps around. Elysium also contains the White Isle, or Isle of the Blessed, for the most honorable souls," she said.

Hades raised his eyebrows in surprise. He began walking again, gesturing for Persephone to follow. "Impressive. Not many know much of my realm. They simply see it as some horrid world filled with death and misery."

"I never said that I didn't. That's exactly what this place is," Persephone said.

"You haven't been here long enough to appreciate its true beauty, then. There is more to the Underworld than you think," Hades said defensively.

"Is there, now?" Persephone asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Hades said, upon reaching a door. He opened it, and it led to the outside of the palace. It was nothing fancy, but simply one of many leading for a quick retreat to the gardens. "Come," he added.

"You still haven't told me our destination yet," Persephone stated, annoyed.

"I daresay you probably won't be pleased with the prospect, as the idea of my slightest touch repulses you, does it not?" Hades said bitterly, bearing his eyes down into Persephone's. A breeze blew a few stray locks across her face, which was blushing a faint red. She looked away.

"Yes, somewhat," she admitted. She cringed slightly, and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I figured as much," Hades responded in the same bitter tone. He bit back his tongue and added no remark to her answer. Regardless, he put his hand out to her. She looked at it a moment, then back at him, confused. "To go where we are going, you'll need to put yourself out of your comfort zone for a brief moment."

Persephone simply stared at him, bewildered.

"I know you don't trust me," Hades said, closing his eyes. "But I want to make that up to you. I know you will like the place I am going to show you. For this one moment, just trust me."

She looked at Hades a moment longer, then back at his hand. Persephone's expression softened slightly, and as if making up her mind, she shrugged. She gently laid her hand in Hades', and he grasped it firmly. It was soft and warm, and looked almost brown against his skin.

"Where exactly is this place?" Persephone asked uncertainly.

"The place… is Elysium," Hades said. Before she could have a chance to answer, he felt the familiar sensation of cool air and rushing darkness as the figures around him warped and twisted. They quickly reformed back together to create a new scene. The scene was complete with Persephone standing in awe before him, astonished at the sight before her eyes.

There were trees, flowers, and other plants of every shape, size, and color scattered about. The place went on as far as they could see in every direction except one, where the banks of the impassable river Lethe stood. A warm breeze swept the area, bringing with it the sweet, intoxicating scent of the flora. The sky overhead did not bear the eerie glow of the rest of the Underworld, but carried a pleasant blue tone, much like the sky above the Earth. Wherever they looked, the sensation was the same; the plants all seemed to breathe the name, _Elysium_.

"This place, it's…" Persephone stopped short, unable to not take in the awe of the place. She released Hades' hand and walked over to the nearest tree, one resembling that of a dogwood. She laid her hand upon it, and closed her eyes. Hades smiled; she looked exquisite, just standing there.

"It's marvelous!" he exclaimed.

"You would think so?" Persephone asked, intrigued. She opened her eyes and held his gaze.

"Of course," Hades said, stepping closer. "I am not ignorant of beauty and serenity."

Persephone turned back to the tree, closing her eyes again. She grasped the tree slightly, and instantly, she seemed to give off a sort of glow. Much like the aura Hades had seen her with previously, in the spring and at the party. She looked… renewed.

"I feel rejuvenated," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "It's wonderful here…almost overwhelming. I don't know what to think."

Hades looked down at her. She was happy, and he felt a kind of bound in his chest; it pleased him to see that he'd made her so happy.

_Of course, that doesn't mean you've entirely earned her trust._

His subconscious nagged his thoughts, and he knew it was true. Still, he was another step closer.

Hades, now close enough to the tree, laid his own hand upon it, much higher up than Persephone's. She glanced up at him and licked her lips.

"Please," she began. "Tell me why you're keeping me here."

Her green eyes seemed to penetrate Hades' own, and he could barely resist her request. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be pleased with his answer.

"Persephone," he began, a chill running through him as he spoke her name, "…I'm looking to court you. I wish for you to be… _Queen_ of the Underworld…" He felt a rush of intense warmth, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

Persephone's eyes widened. "You _what_?" she demanded. "You wish to _court _me? Where would you think for even a moment that kidnapping me and locking me up would even make me want to be okay with you attempting to court me?"

Hades could clearly see the shock written upon her face, along with the rising anger. Knowing she mustn't get to that point, Hades made the decision to explain entirely.

"You don't understand—" he started, but was cut off.

"I don't? Well then—"

"Just listen to me, please!"

Persephone stopped talking, but continued glaring at Hades. Finally, she shifted into a more relaxed standing position, waiting for Hades to speak.

"I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to even so much as deal with another woman, save for the ones and other subjects living in my palace. But I didn't have a choice in this," Hades said, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked, indignantly.

"Aphrodite's… _spawn_… that child, Eros…" Hades said, bitterly recalling the memory. Persephone's face softened slightly, as if understanding his meaning. "…he stabbed me in the leg with one of his arrows when I first noticed you at the anniversary party. Aphrodite confirmed it was one of his love arrows…"

Persephone's face changed entirely, almost to one of pity. She turned her head away, engulfed in her own thoughts. After a long pause, she finally looked back at him, her emerald eyes hard.

"I am sorry. Truly," Persephone said. "But really, that's no excuse to just up and kidnap me…"

"I know," Hades said. "That was the wrong way to do that; the shock of the arrow didn't have me thinking straight." He paused a moment, wondering if what he was to say next would actually improve things.

"Regardless, I was still shot by the arrow. What I feel for you is no different than if it were to happen on its own."

"Yes, but—"

"Just give me… six months. If, by the end of that time, you still hate me and this Underworld, I will return you to the Earth, your mother, those nymphs, all of which you knew before you came here."

Persephone seemed to contemplate what he had said before speaking again. "Truly? I only need to wait around for six months in which time, you _attempt_ to win me over? And then I can leave this place?"

"Yes, exactly," Hades said, ignoring the harshness in her tone. "That is all I ask of you. Besides, as one of the, shall we say, '_Big Three_', to be my Queen would be a great honor."

"The idea of a position of power does not please me. I was happy enough living with my mother, away from Zeus, and forgetting that I could have even been considered a 'princess' of sorts," Persephone stated coldly. "Regardless… I accept your bargain."

_Interesting… that's usually what all those women want, a position of power… courting her won't be easy…_

He watched Persephone as her expression suddenly changed, a new thought gripping her mind.

"What of my mother?" she asked. "And how long have I been gone? I have no idea how to tell the time down here… day and night is quite the same thing."

"It has been four days since I brought you here," Hades stated.

"_Four days_?" Persephone's jaw dropped. "She was supposed to return today!"

Hades frowned. He had not taken Demeter into account, but knew that she would be furious. However, she would have no idea of knowing where her daughter was located, so he didn't feel the need to worry.

* * *

It felt as though the entire world was collapsing. As though there were nothing worth living for.

"I _BEG _YOUR PARDON?"

The young girls before her cringed and cowered, yet she felt no sympathy or pity for them.

"She… disappeared… we looked everywhere but couldn't find her, Demeter…" one of them said quietly and fearfully.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done? That was my DAUGHTER! And I trusted the lot of you to look after her!" Demeter shrieked, her rage tumbling over the edge.

"We're sorry—" the girl tried to say, but getting cut off.

"And you all _failed_ me!"

"We—"

"FAILED!"

The girls could do nothing but watch in horror as Demeter brought her wrath down upon them. The wrath of the Earth, her Olympian might, and of a distressed mother as she cursed them for eternity, never to set foot upon her realm again.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd... Author's notes!**

Dec. 23, 2010-

As you can tell, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much; it's by far the longest one I have up. It took me a little longer to post than I'd hoped, but the length wasn't why. The past week has been pretty busy, yada yada... you guys see that lunar eclipse Monday night? :) that was my time-sucker... oh, and I'll be out of town the first week of January on a much-needed vacation, so if I don't have another chapter posted by the end of next week, you all are going to have to wait a little while longer. Sorry guys! I need winter break enjoyment, too :P

Anyways, I was originally going to use this chapter to introduce Persephone to the residents and major geographical locations of the Underworld, such as Hecate, the three judges, Tartarus, the Asphodel Fields, etc. but I figured that it would be more useful to set up a better plotline sooner, which is the six-month time frame. Not to mention Demeter's rage. It's not really a giveaway and I'm not going to focus on it, so here: Those were some the Aurai, a group of nymphs from the Oceanids. They're _breeze nymphs_, so Demeter cursed them to the air and not touch her Earth again. Interesting, huh? Talk about hating the babysitter.

And as for expressing my concern in my last notes about the rating of this story, I've decided I'm going to leave it as "M". It's not necessarily due to content, but because I'd prefer an older, more mature audience. It's nothing personal, and I don't really care what any of my readers' ages are, even if you're below sixteen, it's just my preference and a warning of it. I know there are mature readers under sixteen out there :) Again, nothing personal, and I mean no offense if any is taken.

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Enjoy your holidays, everyone!


	14. Chapter 13: The New Queen

_**Chapter 13: The New Queen**_

* * *

__Now, I'm certain that most of you all out there are thinking, "But I already read this chapter! Why's it posted again?"Well, that's simply because I took the original Chapter 13 down, and replaced it with this revised version.  
After spending about five months focusing on my studies, I came back to re-read some of my past chapters and thought,  
"Wow, is that really my writing?" I was not a happy camper. So, I went back to the drawing board and came up with this.  
I think it's much better, and hopefully you all will as well!  
Rather than just listen to me explain a lot, just get to the point and read.  
READ!  
I doubt you'll be disappointed!

* * *

_A matter of time… yes… a few hours, perhaps…_

Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Three slow, miserable months had passed and there was no sign of Persephone anywhere. Demeter had walked all parts of the Earth, asking every forest, every plain, every desert, asking if any of them had seen her daughter. None of them knew. Some simply refused to respond to her.

Slowly, but surely, Demeter began to despair. With each passing day, it was as though the dark, cold void before her was growing, feeding on her grief. She couldn't take it any longer. The long, unsuccessful months of looking for Persephone were draining, and she was right back at the forest where she started.

The forest was different than she recalled. It looked as though some of the green had left the trees, and they were beginning to take on a reddish-brown coloring. Demeter approached the nearest tree and stared at its leaves for a moment. They were so unusual, so unlike anything she had ever seen. She laid a hand on the trunk and closed her eyes, thinking. She thought of her daughter, so full of life, so beautiful. Her one and only child her entire world.

Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks and her face contorted in her grief. Demeter clawed her hands out at the tree, yelling in agony, beating the trunk. She was suddenly hunched over on her knees, her hands on her face as she sobbed and moaned at the base of the tree. There was nothing left for her, and as such, nothing left in her world.

Her eyes still wet with tears, Demeter lifted her head to gaze at the tree once more. To her slight surprise, the tree had shed all of its leaves, which were now littered around the ground around her and resting in her hair. The tree was completely stripped of its leaves, and it looked barren and bleak, simply lifeless. The very air around it radiated a slight chill.

Demeter stopped sobbing, though the tears still slowly came. She stood and set her face in determination, looking to the other trees.

_Then so be it. My world is gone. So, too, will be this one._

Slowly but deliberately, Demeter began to walk through the forest with her hands outspread near her sides. Any plant they came in contact with, she trailed her fingers over it as she moved. Then, like a virus, the effect would begin to spread from one plant to the next from the point where Demeter's fingers touched; The plants began to change their color and lose their leaves, some began to wither and die altogether.

The forest began to mist and chill, but there was no mercy or compassion in Demeter's mind. She saw only the grievance and sadness that rested heavily upon her shoulders.

_This world will suffer and die slowly for the loss of my daughter._

* * *

Persephone flashed back on the past few months, of how she saw her life evolving; everything had been changed and turned upside-down and inside-out. Here she was, Goddess of Spring, snatched from the Earth and taken to the realm of the dead. From living a simple, nomadic, and almost peasant-like life, to living a life with extravagance and opulence, one of royalty; Persephone was being spoiled and showered in riches by one of the three lords of her world.

But, she had to admit, as beautiful and breathtaking as she came to admit everything was, from the clothes and jewelry to the architecture, and to the furniture and the gardens, it all didn't have an effect on her; they weren't what she desired. She yearned for the Earth, as was usual. She was full well aware of the fact that Hades knew this. Often, Hades would ask if there was anything he could do for her, anything to please her. But her response was always the same.

_I wish to return to my mother. I wish to return to the Earth. I wish to leave the Underworld._

At every response, Hades would frown in disgust, and reply, sometimes angrily, that it could not be done and that Persephone was to stay here. However, as if knowing that it was all that she wanted, Hades had begun to cease to ask what he could do to please her. Instead, he had taken to spending more time with her, taking her out of her bedchamber to the rest of the palace and grounds. A given, Persephone knew it was an attempt for Hades to figure Persephone out on his own.

_So be it. I don't particularly feel like giving him a hand, anyhow._

Hades had certainly begun to improve upon a rather hot temper over the months, namely during the period in which he chose to start figuring out Persephone on his own. In his frustration over her rigidness, as Persephone assumed, Hades had often lashed out at her, driven her to tears, and locked her inside the new bedchamber he had given to her. Though Hades had never physically struck out at her or said cruel words, his displays of anger were threatening enough.

Persephone recalled a time when Hades had been so upset with her requests to leave the Underworld that he had shown off an incredible display of his resentment.

_It started off like any other day, with Hades taking her out and trying to with her fervor. Persephone had been unaware until this day that Hades had the ability to create fire at will, and had witnessed him displaying it out of rage. Hades had charred the hallway they were standing in to a black crisp in a blast that blew out the doors and windows lining it. However, the flames had all diverted from himself and Persephone, leaving them unscathed. Once the flames settled and died down, Hades proceeded to whip himself around and pin Persephone up against the wall, his face hovering directly in front of her own._

_ "Nothing… there is nothing _at all_… that I can do to please you?" He had hissed, his arm pressed against Persephone's collarbone as his hand firmly grasped her sleeve._

_ As if the flames weren't a sight enough, Persephone had found herself more terrified than she could ever remember being at this moment. "I don't know!" she cried out. "If you never wanted me to begin with, why does it matter so much? Why can't you just let it go?" she felt herself begin to sob._

_ "Persephone. You know _precisely_ why I cannot turn a blind eye to you. I don't even feel the faintest desire to do so anymore," he whispered, almost desperately. After a pause, he continued as a pained expression passed over his face. "I simply want to provide for you! I want to know I did something that made you happy… I want… to give of myself to you. I want to give you something that you will look upon in delight…"_

_ Hades trailed off as his eyes screwed tightly closed. Persephone, terrified out of her mind, thrust Hades' arm away from her and collapsed to the floor against the opposing wall in deep, heaving sobs. It wasn't long after until she heard his voice again._

_ "Persephone…" his voice was full of pity and pain as he spoke her name. Yet Persephone did not look up. When she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder, however, she jerked up._

_ "Don't touch me!" she nearly screamed. Hades quickly pulled his hand away, though left it floating in the air a distance away from her. As she looked him in the eye, she felt her lips begin to tremble. Her vision blurred over as the tears rushed over her again and she dropped her head._

_ The last thing she saw before Persephone heard Hades' footsteps echo away was his face, contorted with grief and pain, but most of all, pity._

This blowup, which had happened about a month ago, was the most recent one that Persephone had witnessed. The others had been similar, though a bit less violent and a bit more _tantrum_-like, whereas this one was more destructive and frightening. But, since the incident, Hades had seemed a bit more reserved, a little less demanding of what he could do for her. He still spent time with her, but appeared to "observe from the shadows" as they held up conversations with one another. In other words, she noticed he had become a bit more attentive.

Today, the two were on one of their typical, daily walks of the grounds. However, Persephone noticed it to be a little on the atypical side. However, it wasn't unpleasant. The air between her and her would-be beau was different. She and Hades were in one of the palace gardens, which had certainly begun to live up to the title of one since Persephone's arrival at the palace; it was more vibrant and lively than Hades could ever recall, and he even admitted that there were kinds of flora present that he had never seen grow in the Underworld before.

As she walked through the garden, Persephone stopped by a patch of large, white lilies, growing at her feet. She reached down and grasped one of the lilies, a very pretty one; the largest of the group. She reached down the stem a few inches and pinched it with her fingernails to pull it away. After looking it over a moment, she pushed her curls back and arranged it behind her right ear.

"You're looking lovelier by the moment, Persephone," she heard Hades' voice say.

Persephone turned towards Hades, who was sitting about twenty feet away on a broad granite rock, partially buried in the ground. He was leaning over slightly with one arm on his knee and the other hand scratching one of Cerberus' heads. However, he had a pleasant smile and tone to his voice that made Persephone flush. At the coloration, Hades grinned a little wider.

"One of the rare occasions I can make you blush nowadays. However, it's true," he said. Persephone's lips curled into a small smile as she watched him turn back to continue scratching Cerberus.

He had been increasingly kind and full of subtle compliments as of late; it had become an immensely satisfying change. He had even become a bit of a gentleman to her, clearly trying his best to be polite. However, she still kept in mind that he could snap at any second and go back to his old habits. Besides, she tried not to worry too much; if she had held out this long and if Hades kept up his current attitude, the three more months would be up and over before she knew it. By then, she would return to the surface and be reunited with the nature she loved so much.

_But is that really what you yearn for now?_

Persephone was surprised at the thought; of course it was what she wanted! Though she had to admit, this place was starting to grow on her and become more fascinating. But it felt more like a place of vacation; one that was interesting, but didn't feel like home. The surface was her home.

_But are you sure that what you want is truly to return to the surface? What of your mother? And haven't you actually begun to feel that—_

Persephone spun around suddenly, trying to block out the voice in her head. She ended up kicking a rock in the process, which proceeded to bounce a few feet away and coming to a stop at Hades' left foot. He paused in giving his attention to Cerberus and looked up to Persephone.

"Does something trouble you?" he asked, his brows furrowed. A brief flicker in his eye suggested he already had a bit of an understanding.

Persephone rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, and attempted to hide her thoughts. "No, I'm fine; don't concern yourself," she said, adding a smile.

Hades stood up from the rock and walked over to her. He gazed down at her for a moment, and then held his hand out to her. "Persephone, I at least have come to understand you well enough over these months to tell when you are hiding things from me. I merely wish to be of assistance, as I am trying to make your stay here as enjoyable as I can. Now, shall we take a walk?"

Hades spoke the words with such eloquence and care that Persephone couldn't find it in her heart to refuse. Besides, she _did_ want to trust him; though he had been a hassle to be around as of late, she admitted that she found him trustworthy and likeable in the time preceding her kidnapping.

Without a word, Persephone reached up and grasped his cool hand. In one swift motion, Hades hoisted her off the ground and had Persephone on her feet.

"Out of courtesy…" Hades said, releasing her hand and holding his arm out to her. Persephone gave a brief grin, and chose to accept his arm. He smiled at her, and they began to walk.

"You're rather formal nowadays, you know that?" she stated.

Hades shrugged. "It's part of my nature, I suppose. I am aware that I have done some rash things towards you, but I just want you to know; it isn't the kind of person I am. Honestly, Persephone."

"Really, now? And here you had me thinking that you're pulling some kind of stunt on me right now," Persephone said sarcastically.

"You're full well aware by now what Aphrodite pulled on me. I never intended for this to happen; I never even desired to have a Queen alongside me in my realm. Nothing of the like."

"And why would that be?"

"Look at me. Look at the reputation I have. There isn't a goddess out there who would willingly come to me, and frankly, I wouldn't want to ruin her reputation by attempting to tie her down to me. And yet, you're a different case," Hades stated sheepishly. "…because of that damned arrow."

"And it's only because of the arrow that you are pursuing me, I assume?" Persephone inquired.

"I have not completely figured that out, to be honest. I first caught sight of you before Eros stabbed me, and…" Hades trailed off.

"And what?" Persephone urged.

"And, I found you to be rather charming, before I was shot," Hades admitted. Persephone felt herself smile on cue. "However, that was immediately before, so I am not sure if it's accurate. The point is, Persephone, I do truly find you intriguing." He turned towards her as he said it, looking at her seriously.

"Thank you, Hades," Persephone said, feeling a jolt within her.

"I'm just trying to make you happy; I want you to be comfortable here. I know that the way I behaved before was rash and childish, and even frightening," Hades said. He stopped in his tracks, and moved to stand directly in front of Persephone. He hesitated for a moment, and then reached to grasp Persephone's hands. She felt herself twitch instinctively, but quickly relaxed; she had a sudden impulse to allow him this one intimate moment. As if sensing this, Hades grasped her hands and held them in front of his chest. "I'm trying to do well for you, and I think you've noticed. I just don't want to scare you off or see you leave," he continued.

Persephone cocked her head to her side. "You're trying a new approach; one without force, yes?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm serious, Persephone. I know what I did was wrong, and I want to fix it. If there is anything, anything _at all_, that may bother you or is something you desire, please don't hesitate to ask me and I _will_ provide for you," Hades said, his gaze never leaving Persephone's eyes.

Persephone could sense the weight of how serious he was being now, and looked back at him in disbelief. She was about to open her mouth to request being sent to the surface early once more, but because he showed so much care, she could not bring herself to make such a request. It was almost as if knowing that she didn't have to fight to get it, she didn't want it. Instead, she found herself blurting out another request altogether.

"I want to know you like before," she said.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "'Before' as in at Zeus and Hera's party, by chance?"

"Well, yes. Before you were an ass to me," Persephone said, laughing. Hades' face broke into a grin.

"It would be my pleasure, Persephone," Hades said.

* * *

_I suppose Charon was right all along; he does have a way with the women; this is exactly what he would employ. However, I believe I can take a new twist on his suggestion._

Persephone had been so down and sad lately. He knew it was because of his actions, but Hades had such a hard time resisting himself from Persephone. She was beautiful, and after getting to know her over the past months, she had a wonderfully pure and kind heart. It was sad to admit that she was; Hades hoped that his new plan wouldn't have Persephone finding him even more untrustworthy after it was all over.

Hades knew he had to find the right approach. He had no idea what it was, but it was clear that he was doing something right this time; she was allowing herself to open up to him. It was clear that she wanted to trust him.

_I was shot by a love arrow, for Zeus' sake. I know that I love Persephone. The only way to earn a goddess like her is to appeal to her soft side, not force._

Hades smiled at the woman before him. "Tonight, then," he began. "I'll ensure you have just as grand of a time, if not better."

The beauty in front of him smiled back. "And what would you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise, Persephone. All you need to do is come to the ballroom this evening. And, of course, wear something lovely. Not that that will be too hard, though," Hades said.

Persephone blushed again, and Hades' chest leaped at how adorable she looked. "Sounds rather extravagant, if you ask me. But it sounds wonderful. I would really like that, Hades."

_Then tonight, I will rock your world. And you will not be in a position to even consider resisting me._

_ You will willingly hand yourself over to me._

* * *

Persephone found herself in her bedchamber soon after her meeting with Hades. She had spent the past few hours rummaging through her wardrobe, looking for something elegant to wear at Hades' request. She figured that she would go through with the evening, seeing it as Hades' way of saying that he wanted to make everything up to her and redeem himself. As such, Persephone felt that she should give Hades that chance.

_But what will happen if this backfires?_

Persephone didn't know the answer. She didn't know what to make of Hades' recent behavior and his request for a special night with her; Persephone's instincts were tingling, telling her that this was a bad idea. At the same time, however, they were telling her otherwise, that this was an opportunity.

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts from her mind; Persephone _wanted _to trust Hades. She could sense he had more essence to him, that of which he had yet to reveal to her. Because of that, she found herself coming back to Hades.

Persephone sifted through a few more dresses, and finally settled on one in a deep, emerald green shade. As she gazed into the enormous mirror, she had to admit that she looked a sight. A small smirk crawled across her lips as a thought crossed her mind.

_Wouldn't mother disapprove._

The dress was definitely different from that of what she usually wore; it lacked the innocence the ones Demeter would select for her. It was long and elegant, a pleated dress that gave Persephone the most subtle amount of cleavage. It was fitted along the bodice, emphasizing the width of her hips and the narrowness of her waist. As she turned to admire herself from the different angles, Persephone found herself more and more surprised of the figure she actually had.

_I never knew I had such curves._

Shrugging it off with a smile, Persephone finished her look by coloring her eyelids a subtle shade of dark purple and rimming her eyes in black. When she stepped back to look at herself one last time, she was even more shocked; she hardly resembled the girl she always recognized herself as. She looked rather like Aphrodite, but with a bit more sophistication. That said, Persephone found herself looking _very_ sexy.

_Sure as hell didn't plan this outcome._

Regardless, Persephone liked it. Demeter wasn't around to tell her otherwise, and that was a pleasant thought. And, what was the worst Hades could do? He would, for sure, love the outfit. But he was only looking to make up for his attitude, right? So why not have a little fun with the new look?

Sensing it was about time to meet Hades, Persephone sighed as she turned towards her bedroom door. She opened it, and as expected, a serving shade was there, waiting for her. It said nothing as it nodded at her, beckoning for Persephone to follow it down to the ballroom where Hades sat it wait. Persephone could feel her heart pounding the whole way as she wondered what the evening had in store for her.

* * *

Hades had planned the evening out perfectly in his mind. He was certain that by the time this was all over, he would have Persephone here to stay in the Underworld for good. To top it off, he believed he could have her consent willingly. He honestly did not feel even the smallest tinge of regret at the fact that he would essentially be using her innocence and naivety to his advantage.

He stood in the ballroom on one of the central floors of his palace, which, much like his brother Zeus' ballroom, opened up to an outdoor patio on a balcony. The ballroom decorated to the most utter magnificence Hades could muster; intricate carvings and mosaics were set into the elegantly colored marble walls, pillars, and floor. Exotic flowerage and greenery were set in pots that dotted the wall. Floating gently in the air alongside the plants were vanilla-scented candles, and a banquet table was set up against one wall. Outside on the patio, much was the same. However, a water fountain of granite bubbled in the center, and more various flowers and candles sat along the railing. To top it all off, Hades had recruited Orpheus, a new denizen of the Underworld, to play music for the evening. All of this was simply for Persephone's pleasure, based off of what Hades had come to find that she enjoyed.

"My lord," Orpheus said tentatively, "you _promise_ that if I am to do this, I may return to Earth with my wife unharmed?"

"Yes, yes, Orpheus," Hades said, exasperated. "We've already been over this. After this ends, you may take your wife and leave. But, as you know, do not look back as you leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Orpheus said.

"Good. Now play. We should be expecting Persephone any moment, now."

At once, the beautiful sounds of Orpheus' lyre began to fill the room. Hades smiled. Then, as if on cue, the ballroom doors opened as they were pulled by two pairs of shades. There in the doorway stood Persephone, dressed in deep emerald. Her hair was flowing down her back, still curled, and her eyes were rimmed with a thin black line. It was all a pleasant contrast to the night of their meeting. It was as if her innocence was beginning to melt away.

_Excellent._

Hades felt his face light up as he strode to meet her. She looked neither pleased nor unhappy, though a closer look told Hades she was just being modest. To curb that, Hades complimented her.

"And just when I doubted you could be even more beautiful than you already were, here you stand, correcting me," Hades said kindly. For a little extra charm, he lifted her hand. Seeing as she didn't throw a fit, he raised it further to his lips and kissed it. At this, Persephone smiled and looked around.

"It looks absolutely beautiful in here. You would hardly guess that this is a part of the Underworld," she said in awe. Hades grinned in pleasure.

"It pleases me to know that I've found something that makes you happy, at last," he said earnestly. As Hades expected, she blushed and looked away. As she caught sight of the musician, Hades figured that this was the right time to make a move. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked.

Persephone turned her lovely, green eyes back to his gaze, and held it for a moment. Finally, she gave her answer. "I would."

Hades then moved to wrap an arm around her waist, almost caressing her. He felt Persephone inhale with a faint sigh, and he couldn't help but pull her closer, pressing her against himself. She seemed to mold so perfectly against his own body. The next thing Hades knew, he was spinning them around, pulling Persephone this way and that. He could feel that the girl before him was in a state of utter ecstasy; the movements she would incorporate, the way she slid her hands or arms, the look on her face when their eyes would meet. Hades felt himself with a sensation so tingling, so pleasuring. Every time he caught Persephone's eyes, he couldn't help but feel an undeniable, further yearning for her.

They danced several more dances, but as they began to end their current once, Hades dropped Persephone into a dip. As he did so, he supported Persephone by her back and leaned over her. She grinned at him as the music ended, yet they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Unable and unwilling to look away from her, Hades could feel what the sensation he felt was; it was that of deep admiration and passion.

It was also sensual. And he could tell that Persephone could feel it in herself as well. All that remained was to play his cards right. But he could hardly resist…

Hades pulled Persephone back into a standing position, ending with his face barely an inch from her own. Persephone grinned, and Hades released her. He turned away to speak to Orpheus to excuse him to his business. At this, the man bowed reverently and hurried out of the door, leaving Hades and Persephone alone in silence. Hades quickly glanced back at Persephone once Orpheus had left to find that she wasn't paying attention.

_Here's my chance._

He moved swiftly over to the banquet table. As he strolled past it, he discreetly picked up a fruit and stowed it away in his robes as so to avoid Persephone's notice of the food.

* * *

Once the musician had left the room, Persephone glanced around briefly. As she turned back, she found Hades strolling back to her. "Where is he headed off to?" Persephone asked.

"He has some business to take care of. But it is also to allow us some time alone," Hades responded with a smile. He placed his arm around her waist, and led her out to the candlelit patio. "That was fun, wouldn't you think?" he added.

"I couldn't agree more, Hades. I never knew you could dance so well. You never showed it at my father's party," Persephone commented. Hades led them a little further to the fountain, where they then sat down. She felt happy, and was mildly surprised that she did. But Hades had provided such a pleasant day for her that she couldn't help it. She smiled as she felt Hades' hand move from her waist to grasp her hand.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself more than I expected you would," Hades commented.

"I know. I didn't expect that I would enjoy this as much as I did, either," she replied.

"And tell me exactly what 'this' is," Hades said, his voice suddenly closer. A moment after he said this, Persephone could feel his breath on her neck. Her heart began to pound, but she wasn't about to push him away.

"I suppose it is spending a rather sweet evening with you, Hades," she replied quietly and sweetly. She closed her eyes and smiled as he moved in to nuzzle her neck. Her heart began to pound faster.

"Could it get any sweeter, my dear Persephone?" Hades inquired. Persephone bit her lip, embarrassed to say any more. She could feel it within her; Hades was attractive, he was smooth. He insisted he wanted to care for her and treat her well. She could tell he wanted her, and he was doing everything he could this day to persuade her to consent. And there was something she could not deny.

It was working.

"Persephone?" he pressed. He moved his face from her neck to look Persephone in her eyes, and here she could hardly resist.

"Hades… I…" she began. But she didn't need to finish. Hades cupped her face in his hands, and moved his face to hers. As if savoring the moment, or even as an opportunity for Persephone to push him away, he paused. Persephone sighed and closed her eyes, and seemingly taking it as a signal, Hades pressed his lips against Persephone's. She gasped aloud, as his kisses were filled with passion and desire. But they were also so gentle, and his lips molded so perfectly against hers. But they all said one thing to her.

_I need you._

Hades pulled away and began to kiss Persephone's neck, and she moaned softly as she found herself lying on the lip of the fountain. As she suckled his neck, she could feel his excitement as he sighed into her neck. Hades' hand caressed her cheek, and then began to snake downward, cupping her chest. Persephone arched, sighing aloud. She pulled Hades' head away from her neck, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Hades…" she moaned softly.

"Yes, Persephone…? What do you need?" Hades spoke just as softly, nearly pushing Persephone over her edge. She sighed again, instinctively lifting a leg to wrap around him. She pulled away and looked intently into his eyes, a wide grin spreading over her face as she felt herself give into an arousal of which she had never felt before.

Hades grinned back. "I know, Persephone." He leaned in to kiss her again, and this time, Persephone felt a strange sensation, like wind blowing. Surprised, she pulled herself away again to look around. She let out a gasp as she gazed around at the scenery, which had evolved to something completely different.

"Hades, where are we?" Persephone implored.

"That's a rhetorical question, Persephone. I'm certain you know where we are, or at least have a general understanding," Hades replied smoothly. He rolled off of Persephone to lie next to her, allowing Persephone to take in her surroundings.

Persephone could tell all too well where they were; it was a bedchamber. But, out of its high level of exquisiteness, she could tell immediately that it was Hades'. The carpets were plush and soft, the windows sporting incredible views, the furniture of the highest quality material. Candles with red flames were alight, casting a sensual glow, coupled with that of the enormous fireplace's flames. But most magnificent was the bed that Persephone now found herself and Hades lying in. It had thick, satiny, elegant bedding and pillows in deep black, gold, and red tones. There were four ebony bed posts from each corner, all of them supporting a canopy in the same elegant décor.

Before she could take in any more of her surroundings, Hades was on top of her again, kissing her feverishly. Within moments, Persephone could feel the heat rising. He had already pulled the bodice of her dress down to suckle on her chest, and also pushed the skirt up enough to touch her ever so gently between her legs. With each touch, she felt an electrifying jolt shoot through her body as she thrashed every which way.

"Hades… _Hades…_" she moaned. She closed her eyes and reached out to him, pressing herself against his now hot, bare skin.

"Yes, Persephone my love?" Hades whispered.

"I want… I _want_…" Persephone trailed off in more sighs and pleasured fits as she felt Hades' fingers dive into her.

"This…?" Hades purred into her ear. Persephone moaned again and nodded her head vigorously. When he withdrew his hand suddenly, she let out a soft, but audible pout of disappointment. At it, she heard Hades chuckle as he drew the same hand over the length of her body. "What troubles you?" he insisted.

"I'm chilly…" Persephone said quietly, not noticing a cause in the temperature change.

"Imagine that," Hades replied. Confused, she opened her eyes to see what he meant. To Persephone's surprise, Hades had removed her dress in one motion of his hand, leaving her lying on the bedspread completely exposed. She gasped and immediately shifted into the fetal position in an attempt to cover herself again.

"Hades…" she whined.

Hades chuckled again. "It can't be that bad, can it?" he asked.

"But Hades… I'm completely… _naked_…" she said, attempting to conceal herself further.

"But Persephone, you are something to behold! You are so beautiful…" Hades pleaded, struggling slightly to move her arms. After the quick struggle, he pinned her arms down to gaze upon and further admire her unclothed body.

Persephone felt herself blushing, knowing she was beet-red. "Really, now?" she asked.

Hades' eyes suddenly filled with hunger, which instantly turned Persephone on. She struggled against his grip, but to no avail. Continuing on, Hades said, "You really have no idea, do you? Not that I've seen, or wish to see, Aphrodite bare, but you are even comparable to her. You have beauty, you have curves…" Hades released his hands from Persephone's arms and began to slowly run them up from her hips. "And, you are _incredibly sexy_," he finished, cupping and squeezing her breasts, causing her to moan aloud again.

Suddenly, Persephone felt that a switch had been thrown in her head; she could hardly take this. "Hades!" she almost shouted. Alarmed, Hades gave Persephone his full attention. She sat up quickly and threw herself at him, pushing Hades onto his back and finally straddling him. "I'm tired of waiting… Dammit, Hades! I need you, _right now_!" she growled into his face. She was about to lean in to kiss him when he stopped her.

"Wait! Wait a moment!" he said.

"What? What do you mean wait? No! Hades, I can't wait…" Persephone pleaded, stroking his shaft. She heard him moan in response, but immediately found her arms jerked away and bound to one of the bedposts, her hands tied up above her head with a silken band. "What was that for?" she insisted angrily.

"You need to do something for me," Hades said, sitting up and moving off of the bed. He gestured towards his clothes, now hanging over a plush armchair. Persephone heard a _whirring _sound, as some object was pulled away from them. When Hades turned back to Persephone, he was holding a fruit; a small pomegranate to be precise. He looked at Persephone intently, and then strode over to address her into her ear from behind. "If you truly want me so badly, then do me a favor," he said. At those words, he split the pomegranate in half with his hands, revealing decadent-looking, mouthwatering, red seeds. "You must eat the seeds," Hades said.

"Why?" Persephone inquired.

"Don't you want me, my love?" Hades whispered seductively. This time, he ran his free hand down Persephone's chest, across her stomach, and down between her legs again. At this, Persephone could hardly contain herself and she didn't care what his reasoning was; she let out a cry and thrust her face towards the fruit in front of her, grabbing three seeds in her mouth. Chewing and swallowing, she desperately reached her head forward again to grab three more. By the time she had swallowed these last few seeds, Hades had released her and was upon her again.

* * *

Hades grinned widely as he watched Persephone ingest the seeds so willingly and desperately. After her second mouthful, he could hardly hold back any longer. Tossing the fruit aside, he caused Persephone's bindings to vanish, and pushed her face-up back into the center of the bed.

_And now to enjoy my prize._

"Persephone, dear," he spoke in a low voice into her ear. "I give to you my blessings." His shaft, hot and hard, he then thrust with all force and speed between Persephone's legs. Beneath him began the ecstatic and euphoric shrieks of pleasure by the one he could now call Queen as he stripped her of her innocence and her freedom.

Thus, the new Queen of the Underworld came into being.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jun. 3, 2011-

First off, I'd like to apologize for the very long wait to get a new chapter out. However, my studies are extremely important to me, and I had quite a bit going on this past semester. Though I am still taking a summer course, it's not nearly enough to keep me from continuing writing this story. So with that, I have returned to give all of you more of my story!

And now, my thoughts on this chapter.

A little different? Yeah, I think so, too.

I think it's a bit more descriptive and a little more believable than the original; I like it far more. Not to mention that I feel that with the way things worked out, with Persephone being seduced as opposed to raped, I have more material to work with in formulating the next chapter without making it cheesey.

At taking 35 kilobytes of space on my computer, this is by far the longest chapter that I've written. But I feel that it had much more depth to not only the characters, but to the story as a whole; I put a lot of symbolism into this chapter as well as a lot of description.

The overall reason as to why I edited this chapter, though, is because I felt that I was just dragging out what everyone already expected the duo to do; Hades being the persistent antagonist and Persephone being the helpless victim. I didn't like that. I felt that Hades' character was much more sly than I was giving him credit for. Duh, raping her won't get you the results you want. And if it does, than there's something wrong with my reasoning in saying that I'm trying to make things realistic. As for Persephone, I felt that she has more depth than some helpless little girl; she is also very intelligent, but unfortunately, due to her mother's protectiveness, a little ignorant. I really look down on the stereotypically weak, helpless girl. That isn't who she is, and I guarantee you, she will be anything but later on down the road; I'm looking to evolve both her and Hades.

In short, whether I edited this chapter or not, it's a turning point; Persephone is not only bound to the Underworld, but has also been made its Queen. The catch? She has no idea that either of these things have happened, and she certainly didn't intend for them to happen.

So what happens next to Persephone? And what happens to Hades once she figures it out? And most of all, what happens when Demeter figures out what happened to her daughter?

You'll have to wait and see! ^.^


	15. Chapter 14: The Unraveling

_**Chapter 14: The Unraveling**_

* * *

Persephone lay on her side, facing away from Hades. Her arms were curled in front of her and her legs were pulled up slightly, causing her to sit in a loose fetal position. Her breath came slow and peacefully, and her pretty little eyes were drawn closed. Hades traced a finger down from her shoulder, over the hip bone, and stopping at Persephone's thigh. She twitched slightly and made a soft, unintelligible sound as she stirred in her sleep.

"Aww…" Hades mused at this. He smiled, as she just looked so adorable.

Her hairstyle was far past ruined, as it was now puffed out around her head and was immensely tangled. Her skin still carried a flush of soft pink all over, though Hades wasn't surprised; her heart had certainly been racing quite enough to see to the distribution of blood. In short, she had clearly enjoyed the sex. Now she lay beside Hades, sleeping out of exhaustion.

Night had passed and the morning was still young. Persephone had slept straight through the night, though Hades had hardly slept at all; he was anxious to speak to Persephone to know what her thoughts were. All that had happened afterward was that she fell, in deep, heaving breaths, onto his chest and laid there, tracing small circles upon his musculature with her finger. By the time Hades had caught his own breath and decided to ask Persephone how she was, she had already fallen asleep upon his chest. Out of comfort, he moved Persephone onto her side and snuggled up against her back.

He lovingly twisted a ring of her ginger locks around one of his fingers.

_My beautiful queen, sleep well._

He smiled at the thought, as he was suddenly amazed by how smoothly the evening went. Though curious to know what Persephone was feeling, it didn't matter in comparison to what was now achieved. Having realized what was necessary to win her over around a month ago, he had simply moved to build up her trust, make her feel comfortable. Once the timing was ripe, as it clearly was on this evening, Hades took it a step further to establish casual intimacy and ultimately in the end, scoring everything he could have asked for with Persephone; her permanent residence out of eating the pomegranate, her new title as Hades' wife and Queen of the Underworld out of the fact that there was loss of virginity involved, and also, that Hades simply had the opportunity to have sweet, sweet sex with his beloved. It had all worked out _perfectly._

Hades was also quite aware of Persephone's yearning to return to the surface. But he practically hated his sister, Demeter. He knew her, obviously, long before Persephone had been born. It had been long before that that Hades silently deemed Demeter to be merely an extra weight and an extremely irritating sister. He had no doubt that her skills as a mother were any better. As such, Hades felt that he was not only giving in to his desire to keep Persephone in the Underworld with him for good, but felt that she would be happier away from her mother.

_Everything down here will grow on her eventually. She's already well on the way._

Feeling that his logic was rational, Hades was satisfied and felt no regret for his actions. It wasn't as if any of it could be undone, anyhow. As was a constant, irrevocable rule with the Underworld, a person who ate anything from there was permanently bound there. Hades, of course, was the exception to that rule. Persephone, on the other hand, was subject to the rule; she had not just eaten something from the Underworld, but had eaten a pomegranate, which was also known as the food of the dead. In effect, the result was much more binding. But, there was one thing that he was not particularly looking forward to.

Persephone's initial reaction when she discovered what had become of her.

Hades groaned and rolled over onto his back, pressing his hands onto his face. Though confident that she would cool down and accept it all in time, he wished he could just skip over her reaction, as he knew what it would be.

Hades rolled out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants hanging on the arm of a plush, elegant sofa and put them on. He strode off to a small alcove on the far side of the room to calm his mind of his worries.

* * *

Persephone felt herself gently shaken awake from her dream. She sleepily turned her head towards the vibration, and caught a brief glimpse of Hades walking away before turning down into some hall or other room. She had assumed that as he left the bed, it had shifted causing her to awaken. Seeing that she was now already awake, she might as well stay that way.

She rolled back onto her side with a slight shiver. Persephone pulled the blankets up around her shoulders as she sunk into the deep softness with a sigh. As she closed her eyes for a moment, she began to recall her evening with Hades; it was nothing as she had imagined. Nothing like she had ever felt in all the years of her existence.

The experience had been absolutely enthralling; Hades had been a bit of a frightening person beforehand, but he certainly provided rather incredible sex. He had Persephone literally begging for the pleasure he wished to offer her, begging for him. Surely he must have meant something to her? Persephone never imagined that she would never have done anything of the sort with a person who didn't mean anything to her. In fact, she never imagined herself losing her virginity in the first place.

_So why did I do it?_

Hades was repulsive to her.

_Is that really what you think?_

Persephone rolled over and groaned into her pillow out of frustration. She simply wasn't sure where things would go from here.

It was then that she heard his voice. "What bothers you?"

Persephone jolted up and turned her head towards Hades' voice. He was standing next to the side of the bed, looking down at her with his arms crossed. His head was cocked to the side. Yet, his features showed a sort of softness, an air that he cared for her. Persephone felt herself blush as the fresh memories came flooding back into her mind. At this, the corners of Hades' mouth curved upward into a smile.

"Are you doing alright?" he inquired, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Persephone hesitated. "I'm not sure," she said quietly as she diverted her eyes.

"Do tell, darling," Hades said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Persephone's heart jolted, but she ignored it as she wrapped the sheets around her and shifted into a sitting position.

"Well, I just think this all happened a little faster than I expected," Persephone said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, I don't feel that I regret anything, it's just… wow. A bit awkward, perhaps. And also not what I expected."

"It wasn't what you expected?" Hades asked, his voice stiffening ever so slightly. Persephone was unable to tell what this meant; he seemed to be concerned about his performance.

_That sure as hell isn't the problem…_

"You see, my mother never told me about all of this, though I was never ignorant to the point where I didn't know what sex was; with a father like mine, it's impossible to be ignorant," she replied with another laugh. "I suppose I thought I'd be different afterward, somehow. But I'm not. It's a bit strange."

Looking relieved, Hades let out a laugh. "Persephone, dear, it presents no change in oneself. Unless you count the conceptual change; I suppose you could be certainly referred to as a woman, now. But aside from that, there's no physical or intellectual change."

Persephone turned her head away, knowing she looked sheepish. However, one of Hades' remarks probed at her mind.

_A woman? The youthful maiden of spring no longer? Now _that _is a strange idea._

"Is that all, Persephone?" Hades continued. "It seems a rather small worry, and it doesn't come off as something to be truly concerned about; it is so miniscule. So, I am under the impression that there is more."

"Well…" Persephone began. The thought had been nagging at her since she awoke, but it was one that she didn't particularly want to admit. "It almost seems as if you… I don't know… seduced me? I mean, I never particularly wanted this. But… somehow, you made me want… you."

"You feel as if I seduced you because of your thoughts on this? I see you've spent much of your time with Athena and Artemis," Hades replied, his voice free of accusation. "Particularly Artemis." Hades' face contorted at the thought, as though he'd had many negative memories with the goddess.

"Yes, I have," Persephone said. "I spent much of my childhood with them on Earth. Athena taught me to be independent, and Artemis, well, you know how she is." Persephone grinned.

"Yeah, I sure as hell do! I can't tell you how many times she's pointed a knife in not only my face, but countless other gods as well, all with the assumption that her accusee was looking to rob her and/or her attendants of their innocence. To say the least, Artemis can be a bit of a frightening woman," Hades replied in disgust.

Persephone nodded, unsurprised; this was typical Artemis behavior. "So as you can see, she insisted that my own innocence should be just as closely guarded. But clearly, I didn't take quite as much heart to her ideals as she would have liked. Though that may not necessarily be my fault; it still seems as though you seduced me…"

Hades sighed and shook his head. "Persephone, you consented, and you enjoyed it. You absolutely cannot deny that," Hades said, now smirking.

"Well, that's true…" Persephone said, looking away. Before she could look too far, however, Hades had cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him again.

"So, there is nothing to worry about. You don't regret it. I suggest you do not dwell on your doubts any longer; it is not as if you can change things, anyhow," Hades said sternly.

With this, Hades leaned in a bit closer, pressing his lips gently onto Persephone's. At this, she could feel the same longing sensation she felt when he had kissed her previously. She released a soft moan as she tangled her fingers through his soft, thick, black hair, pulling him closer. Unfortunately, however, Hades pulled himself away before Persephone could enjoy herself any further.

* * *

"Do I disappoint you?" Hades asked in a low voice. He pulled himself just far enough to see the entirety of Persephone's face, but still close enough to evoke a sense of sensuality in the girl.

"Not at all. I've found you to be quite the opposite," she replied softly. "Except when you tease me like that."

Hades laughed. "But I must!"

"Why?"

"To give you some incentive," Hades said, grinning. "To keep you desiring to come back for more!"

Persephone rolled her eyes teasingly as she tried too hard to look apathetic. "Whatever!"

"You know it's true, love," Hades said, standing from the bed. "Come," he insisted, reaching his hand out to Persephone. "We shouldn't be lying in bed all day. Plus, I do have some work I need to attend to."

Persephone stood, and her demeanor turned confused. "What sort of work?"

"Punishments, actually. Sentences for some new Underworld souls." At this, Hades' eyes flitted to Persephone's; he was curious as to how she would react to the idea of the task. After all, he had never actually spoken so straightforwardly about his work in front of her.

"Sounds rather intriguing, actually," Persephone stated. Her eyes were alight with a new curiosity Hades had not seen in the past months. She even looked… _older_, somehow, much more like the woman she would soon blossom into.

_There's enthusiasm in her eyes, which wouldn't have been there had I not brought her here. I love it._

"Persephone, you _are_ the perfect woman," Hades said breathlessly. At this, Persephone's mouth broadened into a smile.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Zeus. Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

_Sigh. What a worthless sack for a husband._

Hera sat down on her eloquent throne, and looked down at Zeus. "Okay, I'll repeat it _again._ Have you not noticed the change in the air and the change in the environment on the surface?" she asked irritably. She was fed up with her husband's lack of notice for these kinds of things nowadays; she was basically doing his job, and he _still_ couldn't pay attention.

"What do you mean?" Zeus said, confusion crossing his face. Hera's own contorted and puckered, as if she had just sucked a lemon.

"When was the last time you even looked?" Hera demanded, almost yelling now.

"…Yesterday."

"You bald-faced liar!"

Zeus began to stroke his massive beard in amusement. "I have to disagree, honey. I think my face is pretty much the opposite of bald."

"You idiot," Hera said, slapping the palm of her hand into her forehead. "Go look out the window!" she pointed towards a set of windows with her other hand.

"Hera, I'm sure everything is fine—"

"Stop acting so childish! Do your job and go look out the damned window!"

Zeus rolled his eyes and strode calmly to the window. He thrust his head partway out to get a better view, and paused there momentarily. Then came his reaction.

"Hmm… I think we may have a serious problem down there," Zeus replied, very calmly.

Hera threw up her hands. "No shit! Thank you, Captain Obvious!" She couldn't help but wonder what made Zeus so idiotic at times. It was a miracle that he drew the lot that ended up making him king. In a calmer tone, she continued. "I've found that the offerings by the mortals have rapidly declined in their temples on the surface. It sounds as if there is a famine or drought sweeping the earth. Which leads me to one conclusion; I believe Demeter has something to do with this."

Zeus turned away from the window now, and paced back to Hera. His eyes were on the ground with hand folded behind his back, and the other on his chin. He looked genuinely concerned, yet deep in thought. By this, Hera found herself vaguely impressed.

"Well, we must keep the mortals alive; if we let them die, they will indefinitely begin to lose their faith in us. That is something that we cannot do with," Zeus stated. He looked up and into his wife's eyes sternly. "We should send word to Demeter, and confirm that this is her doing. If so, we must find out why so we can remedy it."

"Sounds like an effective plan, Zeus," Hera said mockingly. "But in all seriousness, I do agree." She nodded, and turned her head towards the massive doors. "_Hermes!"_ On cue, the doors opened and the messenger god flew in with his winged sandals and helmet.

"Yes, my lady?" Hermes replied cheerfully as he flew in. He touched his feet down slowly onto the tile in front of Hera. However, it was Zeus who spoke next.

"Send for Demeter. Inquire about the state of the Earth and report back to us immediately," he said, his tone deep with authority.

Hermes nodded. "Right away, my lord. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all," Hera responded.

"Then I will be back as quickly as my sandals can manage," Hermes said with a grin before he darted through the enormous doors once more.

* * *

It was worsening. Each day was horrid. It was as if there was nothing to strive for anymore.

_Persephone… she was my only child… I loved her unconditionally…_

Demeter sat at the trunk of a barren willow tree, looking out at the valley before her. Once a familiar place, it was now stripped of life. The lush green had long faded into dull brown. The trees had all lost their leaves. Rain had ceased to fall, and the air had begun to cool. The land was silent and stagnant.

The day was overcast, making the air even colder. Demeter had heard rumors a new phenomenon taking place in certain areas; the mortals had referred to it as "snow". It was described as fluffy whiteness falling from the sky, and settling in thick masses along the ground. It was cold to the touch, and only happened on days such as the one Demeter was experiencing.

_Perhaps it may only be a matter of time until the snow comes here._

As if thinking a prophecy and witnessing it coming true, Demeter began to see small, white puffs slowly drifting downward. She held her hand out to catch a puff, watching it instantly dissolve into a small puddle of water in her palm.

Demeter threw her head back against the tree trunk in frustration. She no longer had the slightest care for what happened to the earth at this point. But she found herself at a dead-end. She had scoured the earth at least once, and nowhere held a trace of Persephone's presence or where she went.

_If those damned nymphs actually did their job, I wouldn't be in this situation! I cannot trust my daughter to _anyone_ these days…_

Suddenly, Demeter heard a _whirr_ing sound from behind her. She pulled her head up in time to find a familiar, curly-haired youth before her. Though his face was recognizable, his presence here was odd.

"Hermes," Demeter said dully. "What brings you here?"

"Zeus and Hera," Hermes responded. He propped himself into a sitting position as he descended downward and landed on the ground. He stuck his caduceus into the hard ground where, contrary to what he obviously thought would happen, it promptly fell over. Hermes looked vaguely amused as he continued. "To inquire about that, actually."

"Why the ground is hard and dead?" Demeter stated emotionlessly.

"That, why it is becoming so cold down here, why the greenery is gone, and why the mortals are dying of famine and thirst," Hermes responded, gesturing at the barren scene around him. "It has quickly gotten worse over the past few months, and it is obviously going to continue to deteriorate." This time, he glanced up at the falling snow to make his point.

Demeter leaned forward as she spoke. "I doubt that Zeus and Hera would even care for my reasoning. They simply want this to end, not actually fix my problem," she hissed.

"Demeter, that all depends on what has wound you up so much to simply decide to destroy the earth! Do you realize the magnitude of your action?" Hermes stated strongly.

"And do _you_ realize the magnitude of _my _distress?" Demeter shot back angrily.

"No, I don't! You haven't told me yet."

"Hermes, my daughter is missing! She's gone! I've looked the entire earth over and found nary a single trace of her! Persephone was my only child and I love her so much…" Demeter trailed off and clutched at her mouth in distress. She could feel the burning sensation of pain within her and couldn't fight back her tears as they fell steadily and rapidly down her cheeks.

Hermes looked upon Demeter with pity. "I'm so sorry, Demeter," he said in a soothing voice. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Demeter nodded, but gave herself a moment to stop her sobbing. Once she had calmed down, she gave Hermes a brief recap of leaving Persephone with the nymphs for an extended period of time, and how they had failed to care for her or immediately notify Demeter of Persephone's disappearance. She even included her cursing of the nymphs, turning them into wind.

After the story, Hermes sighed. "It's truly unfortunate that this happened. I'm not sure what to tell you. My orders are simply to find out what has distressed you, report back to Zeus and Hera, and await further orders. I'm certain they can figure out something."

Demeter said nothing. Without any trace as to where her daughter was, she could feel the despair closing around her; how would they even think to find her if they had no clues?

Suddenly, Hermes' face brightened. "Wait, I think I have an idea!" In his excitement, he jumped up from his sitting position and hovered in the air. "I can suggest to them that we speak to Helios!"

"Helios?" Demeter asked in confusion.

"Yes! You know, the sun god? He sees everything that happens on earth, the seas, and the sky. He would definitely have seen what happened to her, and he would be able to help us!"

Suddenly, Demeter felt a flash of hope, and all of her despair dissipated.

_There's still hope. I can still find her!_

She quickly stood up, grasping Hermes' shoulders. "Yes, we must speak with him! Zeus and Hera _must_ agree to this. Hermes, I am going with you back to Olympia. I absolutely insist upon it."

"Yeah, sure thing, Demeter. Let's get going," Hermes said.

As they left for Olympia with all speed, Demeter's heart was racing. It would be only a matter of time before she would be reunited with Persephone.

_After what has felt like waiting millennia… I will have her back! And I _will _eliminate anyone who was involved in this._

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jun. 16, 2011-

I don't know if you all get this feel, but I feel like I wrote this one pretty haphazardly; I mean, we hear the story from four separate characters. It's a little funky.

But, I'm neither satisfied nor dissatisfied; I got across some major points in this chapter.

~Hades discovers Persephone's insight on his actions, but is still worried when she finds out what really happened.

~Persephone is confused, but overall content with what has happened.

~Demeter has found a way to potentially find Persephone.

Now I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter. However, it's all setup! ...A filler... XD but I promise that I've got some brilliant plans for the next chapter! Want an obvious hint?

Persephone's whereabouts are discovered! ~*Dun dun dun!*~

But what happens after that?

You'll all see as soon as I can manage ;)


	16. Chapter 15: The Ruling

_**Chapter 15: The Ruling**_

* * *

The moment could hardly come soon enough. Demeter rushed as quickly as she could through the massive entrance hall of Zeus' and Hera's palace, moving towards the doors to their throne room on the other side. She strode up to the enormous, heavyset doors and wrenched them open with ease. Inside were Zeus and Hera on their thrones, engaged in some light conversation. At the sound of the opening doors, they paused and turned toward Demeter. Upon recognizing her, their expressions turned to surprise. Immediately after, however, their gaze turned towards Hermes, now trailing behind Demeter.

"Hermes," Hera stated. "Why has Demeter come with you?"

"I insisted upon it," Demeter interjected, before Hermes could get a word out. She walked straight up to the platform where the thrones sat, ascending all of the steps except the very top. "I need to speak with Helios as soon as possible."

"Why would you need to do that?" Hera asked. At this, Hermes flew up to the steps and kneeled to the two royals.

He lifted his curly-haired head and looked at Demeter. "I'll explain to them."

Demeter sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Do whatever will allow me to speak to Helios sooner." With that, Demeter walked back down the steps to wait on the main floor of the room. She turned around to observe as Hermes detailed her own distress.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Hera," Hermes began, addressing them each in turn. "I have spoken with Demeter as you requested and gathered the information you desired. It has come to my attention that the state of the earth is the way it is because there has been a kidnapping of a young maiden." At this, Zeus' face paled slightly and he opened his mouth to speak. Hermes, however, continued before Zeus could speak. "No, no, Zeus. This doesn't have to do with you." Zeus' face relaxed and he let out a sigh as Hera shot him a dirty look.

"Moving on!" Hermes said. "The one that is missing is Persephone, Demeter's daughter and only child." Zeus' and Hera's expressions both perked up at this statement, and they exchanged glances. "Demeter had left her in the care of the Oceanids' Aurai, the wind nymphs for an extended period of time. She then returned to find that Persephone had vanished without a trace, and the nymphs hadn't the slightest clue where she had gone. In her anger, Demeter not only cursed the girls, but the entirety of the land after searching high and low for Persephone to no avail."

Demeter scoffed in approval as she crossed her arms.

_Definitely more organized and eloquent than I'd have put it._

"Is this all true, Demeter?" Zeus inquired.

"Yes, it is. Now do you understand my reasoning for wishing to speak with Helios?" Demeter asked impatiently.

He nodded. "Yes. Helios would certainly know what happened to Persephone. I suggest to speak to him at once, and we can resolve this issue as quickly as we can manage; we cannot leave the earth in its present state."

Demeter's expression softened in relief. "Where must I go to speak with him?" she asked calmly.

"The uppermost reaches of the palace," Hera chimed in. "There is a balcony at the very top, the highest point in the land. As it is the closest to Helios, you can speak to him there."

Immediately, Demeter wheeled around, anxious to reach the roof as quickly as she could. Before she descended the last step, however, Hera had risen from her throne and stopped her. "You're not going alone, Demeter. Zeus and I are coming with you to see how this pans out."

Demeter grunted under her breath, irritated at the delay. "Fine. But hurry up. I want to know what he says _right away_." With that, she turned on her heel and nearly sprinted out of the door, Hera and Zeus right behind her.

The three deities approached the top of the palace, following an enclosed spiral staircase upward. There were no windows here, as it was surrounded on all sides by other floors and rooms of the massive building. The only light came from indentations in the central column with small baskets of burning embers. The golden-brown stone of the staircase seemed to emanate a sense of divine power as the flickering lights touched it.

At last, Hera stopped them. "We're almost to the top. There's a trapdoor in the ceiling that we must slide away in order to reach the roof." She turned to her husband. "Zeus, I need you to open it; it's far too heavy for either me or Demeter."

Zeus nodded and stepped in front of them. They ascended the stairs a short distance farther, and as Hera said, they came to the trapdoor, which the stairs led up to. Carved on the door was an image of a chariot with four horses, with an elegant image of the sun carved above them. There was an iron handle on the side nearest to them, and grooves on the sides through which the slab could slide.

Zeus sat down on the steps beneath the middle of the door and grasped the handle. With a grunt, he pulled toward himself as the door began to slide open over his head. With a last push, he slid the slab into place by the top step as light began to pour in from the outside above. He turned back to Demeter and Hera, both looking satisfied. On that note, Zeus stood up and exited the staircase onto the roof.

_Moment of truth._

Demeter followed after Zeus, with Hera close behind. Once she emerged from the staircase, she was overcome with awe at what a sight it was. The balcony was broad, and covered in square slabs of golden slate with smaller slabs of rectangular, white slate bordering the balcony. Directly across from where they emerged sat a low pedestal of the same design, with the sun shining down upon it at an angle. The sky was dotted with large, asymmetrical clouds that were placed just that the rays of the sun shone through them, giving the scene a dramatic effect.

Demeter turned her eyes to the pedestal and then glanced up at the sun. It was the obvious spot to speak to the god, and she strode up to it with confidence mingled with anxiety. She glanced back at Zeus and Hera, who were standing by the trapdoor, waiting to see how things turned out. Demeter looked back towards the sky, waiting for her cue.

After a moment, a voice rang out. "I've been expecting you, Demeter," the voice said. It had a pleasant tone to it, one that was almost musical, and it was clearly male. There was no body in sight that the voice could have been attached to, but simply came from the direction of the sun. Knowing that this was Helios, Demeter cleared her throat and spoke.

"I had assumed. Do you know why I am here, as well?" she said in a strong voice.

"Indeed. You wish to know where your daughter, Persephone has disappeared to, and who may be involved," Helios' voice echoed.

"Do you know all of the answers?"

"I know everything that is and was, dear Olympian; I am of the Titans. We have been around since just after the beginning… however, I am one of the few still allowed to roam free after your generation overthrew us."

Demeter felt her skin prickle and she glanced back to the pair behind her. She could see they felt the same sensation; none of them had expected this sort of welcome. But still, they stood their ground and retained their air of confidence. Demeter drew a breath and did the same.

"True that, Helios. However, this is a matter that affects not only earth and the mortals, but all of us gods as well. You are well aware of that, I know. I need you to help me locate my daughter so this can all come to an end," she said.

The light seemed to dim slightly, and Helios spoke again. "Understandably, we must put past differences behind us and work together to resolve issues such as this. Though I suppose I digress; I had indeed taken a neutral stance in your war." Helios paused, as if contemplating. "Fair enough in those terms. Yes, Demeter, I will tell you the whereabouts of your daughter. Just be aware that I know you will not like my answer.

Demeter's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"You will not like that I cannot tell you what has happened to her after her disappearance, on account of where she is located. And you will also not like who is involved," Helios stated. Demeter looked skyward with confusion.

"I don't understand… please just tell me!" she begged.

"Demeter, Persephone currently resides in the Underworld, from what I have gathered, against her will. She was taken by your fellow, Hades."

At this, Demeter's jaw dropped, and her eyes grew wide. In her shock, she barely heard the gasps of surprise from Zeus and Hera behind her. At once, Demeter's shock turned to rage.

"Hades… has _my_ daughter in the nasty clutches of his realm? How could this have happened?" she demanded, throwing her arms about and clenching her fists. "I'm going to _ruin_ him! How dare _anyone_, much less…_ Hades_…" she spoke the name with utmost disgust. "dare to take my Persephone from me?"

"Demeter, I cannot tell you those reasons; they reside locked in the Underworld where I cannot see. What you must do from here must come from your own judgment." With that note of finality, Helios stopped speaking, leaving Demeter to simmer there in her anger.

She wheeled around to face Zeus and Hera, who were still awestruck at the result. Demeter paused to look at them for a moment, waiting for their response. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Well?" she said sharply. "What should we do? I can't just waltz down into the Underworld and demand her back! I know Hermes can go down there! We should send him there to retrieve both Hades and Persephone."

"Why both of them?" Hera asked.

"So I can have Persephone back and also kick Hades' ass for taking my daughter away from me!" Demeter responded furiously.

Hera's eyes widened and she craned her neck backward slightly. "Well," she said. "I know your pain, just from other reasons," she turned her head and glared at her husband, who simply grinned in delight. "so yes, we will help you. Zeus?"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Yes. Once we are back inside, I will send for Hermes to bring them both here by my orders."

"Not nearly enough, actually," Demeter said. "Due to the severity of Hades' rash decision in dragging Persephone away without my knowledge and resulting in the destruction of the earth, I insist upon a hearing with the rest of the Olympians to decide this fairly. I'm certain they will all see the light on my side," she declared fiercely.

Zeus glanced at Hera, who closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright then, Demeter. We will do that. We will settle this matter in our throne room as soon as they are back. We'll send Hermes to fetch the other gods first, and then Hades and Persephone. Agreed?"

"And how," Demeter said.

* * *

Hades sat at his ebony throne in his throne room atop the multiple flights of broad, green marble steps with a stack of papers set upon small, glass tables, on either side of him. He was holding a pen and a thin stack of papers which, had a woman's name listed at the top, her birth date/location and death date/location, cause of death, as well as an illustration of her physical appearance plus a description. Beneath these features, long, bulleted lists took up the remainder of the front and back of the paper, as well as continuing on to the rest of the papers in Hades' hands. A single woman was standing at the bottom of the steps that matched the illustration. She was fairly young, considering she was a mortal; she looked barely past adulthood.

Hades sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You are Chryseis Demetriádou, yes?" Hades inquired. The woman nodded. "Chryseis… no doubt for your hair, I assume?" Hades continued. Far to his left, he heard Persephone giggle. Hades glanced over to see Persephone, still silently and patiently observing the repetitive work with keen interest.

The woman glanced to her side but took no notice of Persephone. She instead fingered her wavy, golden locks and nodded again. "My mother named me for their color. She always said that she had never seen hair of such a shade."

"It also says here that you died and were sent to the Underworld out of starvation. Which seems to be a common death for most of you, nowadays," Hades said, gesturing to the stack of papers on his right.

"Well, yes," Chryseis said, confused. She drew her eyes upward towards Hades, but kept them ever so slightly diverted as so not to look at him directly. "There's been a famine and a drought about. Didn't you know…?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Hades caught sight of Persephone's now alert and shocked expression at the girl's comment. Shrugging it off, he continued. "No, I do not know about this; I'm here in the Underworld for the majority of my existence, thank you very much." The girl averted her eyes back to the floor again. "Now, according to your record here, in all of the twenty years of your existence, you've committed a neutral number of acts that were neither virtuous nor heavily sinful. With that, the three Judges of the Dead, Aeacus, Rhadamanthus, and Minos, you have been awarded the same afterlife of just about every other mortal that walks in here; you will drink from the River Lethe, forget your entire existence as a human, become a shade, and spend the rest of your afterlife amongst the Fields of Asphodel." Hades scribbled a note down upon the top of the paper, and set it into the pile on his right. "And with _that_, I approve their sentence. You may leave this place and continue with your new life. There are other shades waiting outside of those doors for you to escort you to the river."

Chryseis' face contorted, clearly not happy with her sentence.

_But what else? These mortals never do anything worthwhile and they all have the same reaction. I have no pity for these creatures._

"Chryseis Demetriádou, you may leave now, before I have the shades come in and drag you out," Hades threatened. Still, the girl did not move. Hades placed the pen down and stood from his throne. On cue, the doors to the hall opened, and four lanky shades crawled inside toward the girl. Catching sight of them, Chryseis' eyes widened and she screamed. She wheeled around and this time, looked Hades directly in the eye.

"My lord, please! Please don't give me this sentence, I'm begging you!" she ran up the steps from the shades, grasping at Hades feet. Hades looked down on her in disgust.

"_Get off of me_." He growled angrily. He gave his foot a strong kick, ripping his foot from the girl's grasp and turning away.

"No!" she yelled, as the shades grabbed hold of her limbs. Slowly, they then proceeded to half-drag, half-carry the screaming girl across the hall to the door. "My lord, why must you do this?"

At this comment, Hades felt his mouth twitch slightly into a small smile. He turned back toward her, and raised his hand. "Pause," he said, and the shades halted at once. Chryseis struggled, but the shades still held fast in an iron grip. Hades then stepped forward to the very edge of the topmost step, his hands folded behind his back.

"Tell me, Chryseis. Have you ever stopped to contemplate the life of some insect you've come across in your lifetime?" The girl continued to struggle, but said nothing. Yet, she continued to hold Hades' gaze. "No? Perhaps not then. Maybe you have simply stepped on it without a care. Maybe you hardly noticed it and kept walking. The point is, the life of that insect is so far under you and insignificant that you deem contemplating whether or not you allow it to live to be a worthless act. This would be a fair comparison to how I look upon you sad mortals. I feel no pity in handing out your sentences." Hades could feel his gaze ice over and harden as he looked down at the girl. She now stood frozen, her face painted with the emotions of shock, hatred, and anger.

She suddenly let out a horrible shriek and began to violently fight against the shades, loosening their grip. One by one, she felled them all to the ground and ran again for Hades, her knuckles clenched in white. Hades simply watched as she reached the upper steps, when he quickly thrust his arm out. At this, the girl immediately froze in place under his power, rage still written on her face.

"Do you not think that your sentence is fair?" Hades said wryly. "Tell me this, now, Chryseis Demetriádou. Did you live a virtuous life? No! Thus you are not worthy of the bliss of Elysium. Did you live a wretched life? No! Thus you are not worthy of the horror of Tartarus. The Asphodel Fields are all you deserve, as you have done nothing to prove yourself otherwise. If you like, I can change your sentence and throw your ungrateful soul into the depths of Tartarus along with an eternal punishment!" Hades looked down at the girl with unwavering abomination, challenging her thoughts.

After a brief pause, he flicked his hand, sending the girl rolling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Freed from his power, she coughed softly and glanced up at Hades. Her expression was blank, unreadable. But it didn't matter. Hades beckoned to the fallen shades, who, along with several more, moved towards the girl once more. This time, they had no trouble picking her up and leading her out of the door.

Hades turned towards Persephone, who was sitting on her chair, her eyes still wide from watching the event. Hades raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was just a little intense to watch, that's all. The other people you sentenced weren't like that," Persephone said.

"That's because we got lucky and had a lot of 'death accepters' in one sitting. This girl was not only young, but not ready to accept death. Most of them aren't ready. This girl's display was relatively typical, though she was a little more rebellious than what I usually see," Hades replied simply.

Persephone took a moment to absorb this, and then shivered slightly. "I suppose it was mainly where you just enforced your stance on your opinion of the mortals. I mean, you looked pretty fearsome."

"I looked like the Lord of the Dead that everyone knows and fears," Hades said with a grin. "It's what I do, love. It's what I've been doing for millennia. It's like an art, I suppose you could say; I know how to deal with them. I've just seen so many ungrateful ones that I've become sick of them. I find that I can only stand working with them knowing that I confirm their fates as well as have something to reign over."

Persephone said nothing, but nodded. She seemed less troubled, but still at a loss of what to think. Hades walked over to her to comfort her.

"Though you know I would never give you such a sentence," Hades said, taking her hand.

Persephone smiled. "No," she said. "I don't think you would."

Suddenly, the doors of the hall opened loudly. Hades twisted his head in the direction of the door, irritated.

_Who the hell opens my door without my consent, much less _slamming_ it open?_

Hades marched across the floor again, out from behind the columns. When he caught sight of who it was, he grimaced and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

"Hermes, what do you want?" he demanded. When Hermes simply stared down his nose at him, Hades' expression softened; Hermes meant _business._

"I've come at the request, no, the demand, of Zeus. By his decree, I am to take you and the maiden Persephone straight back to Olympia," Hermes said sternly.

Hades froze, staring Hermes in the eye. "How did you know that Persephone was here?"

"Helios, man," Hermes replied. He turned towards the corner where Persephone was sitting. "Persephone, darling, you can come out, now. I'm supposed to ensure that you're okay."

Persephone uneasily stepped out from behind the pillars and moved to join them. Hades watched as Hermes' expression turned surprised as he looked over the elegance Hades had given her to dress in.

"Okay, clearly you're fine," Hermes said, amused. "Now, you both are to come with me immediately to see Zeus."

Hades flashed back on the night he had seduced Persephone. He recalled the pomegranate, and how Persephone had eaten a number of its seeds.

_She's bound to the Underworld; she cannot leave! But I cannot announce that in her presence just yet…_

"But Hermes—" he began. Hermes interjected, however.

"Hades, I'm on a schedule. I need to leave with you two _now_. I don't know what weird taboos and restrictions the Underworld has, or what kind of work you need done, but by Zeus' decree, none of those apply. We're leaving right now."

Before Hades could say another word, Hermes thrust his hands out, grasping his and Persephone's wrists. Everything was black and slightly windy for a moment, but when it all dissipated, Hades found himself standing outside of the main gates to Zeus and Hera's palace.

Suddenly, the cold horror of the situation hit him.

_They know…_ _worst of all, Demeter knows._

What would happen next, Hades didn't know. The only conclusion he could reach, however, was that this was not going to be a pleasant visit.

* * *

Persephone could hardly register everything happening around her. She had suddenly been whisked away to Olympia without warning and was now being rushed through her father's palace. Persephone couldn't even take a moment to appreciate that she was no longer in the Underworld.

Hermes led them to a huge door, which Persephone could only guess to be the doors to the throne room. What she was to see inside was more than she would expect. Hermes thrust the door open, and a blinding white light and loud noise filled her senses. When she adjusted to the scene, her jaw dropped.

Directly across from her, up on the pedestal were Zeus and Hera, both on their thrones. On the ground level, there was a countless number of gods and goddesses strewn around, all either gasping in surprise, jeering in anger, or watching to see what happened next. All of the Olympians were present, along with the Titans who were allowed freedom, and most of the minor deities. Persephone looked around, and caught sight of her mother, and her face broke into a look of joy. She called out to her, but Demeter heeded no notice; her eyes were fixed elsewhere. As Persephone traced her mother's eyes, she found herself looking at Hades, who was staring Demeter down just as coldly. Suddenly, the realization hit Persephone.

_She called everyone here to publicly humiliate Hades in a trial…_

"SILENCE!" a deep voice yelled out. As commanded, the hall quieted down and the guests turned their gaze towards the voice. Zeus stood atop the steps, looking down at everyone in the hall. "I would like everyone but Hades, Persephone, and Demeter to recede from the center of the hall."

Everyone did as they were told, moving to the edges of the room. In their absence, the center of the hall, near the bottom of the steps, was revealed to have three chairs. One on the right, and two on the left.

Zeus gestured to the pair of chairs. "Demeter, Persephone, please take a seat." Demeter took the chair nearest to the middle of the hall, allowing herself a clear view of the lone chair. Persephone slowly seated herself next to her mother.

_I anticipated a warmer welcome than this._

"Hades," Zeus said, gesturing to the other, lone chair. "You may have that seat." Hades sat down, throwing Persephone a quick glance. He looked slightly concerned.

Zeus glanced back at his wife, who then stood from her throne to join her husband in the limelight. "As most of you may know, you have all been called here to witness, and some of you to partake in, the discussion of the kidnapping of Persephone." Persephone felt herself pale. "We are also going to discuss the judgment of the act, as well as how that will be executed."

Zeus signaled to his wife, who then sat down again. Zeus turned his gaze back to the three before him. "Will the three of you please raise a hand each," he stated. They all did as he asked. "Now, by binding oath of the River Styx, do you all agree to tell nothing but the truth?" One by one, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades all agreed. "Very well, then. Zeus turned back around and sat down on his throne. He fixed his eyes on Demeter and continued. "Demeter, you may start. Tell us about the day of your daughter's absence."

Demeter, for the first time since Persephone's disappearance, looked upon her daughter. She gave a small smile and grasped Persephone's hand. "I missed you so much," she whispered. She turned back to Zeus, and stood from her own chair. Demeter once more recapped on her side of the story.

"Wait," Persephone interjected once she was done. "You _cursed _those nymphs into wind?" Persephone asked angrily.

"They failed to look after you. They had it coming," Demeter said as-a-matter-of-factly. Persephone felt her face contort into disgust.

"Thank you, Demeter," Zeus said. "You may sit down, now." Demeter did as she was told. Zeus turned his head towards Hades. "Hades, you may fill us in on what happened when you encountered Persephone, and all that happened while the two of you were in the Underworld."

Hades' expression turned very slightly distressed and he took a deep breath. He clearly was not comfortable detailing any of it. Though Persephone didn't blame him; she was terrified as well.

"As a start, Zeus, I must inform you of events at your anniversary party." He turned around, gesturing to Aphrodite. "Her son, Eros, had stabbed me with one of his love arrows the moment I caught sight of Persephone." A gasp rang out across the room as Hades turned back to Zeus, now stroking his beard thoughtfully. He glanced at Aphrodite, who nodded her head in confirmation. "I had thought about Persephone long after that, and couldn't resist; I found her alone one day in a spring, and took her to the Underworld from there."

"And then what?" Zeus insisted.

"Well…" Hades began hesitantly. "I hardly knew what to do once I had her. I kept her in a tower room for a little while…" Demeter barred her teeth at that statement. "and I tried to do what I could to please her. All she wanted to do was return home, but I never let her."

"The hell with that!" Demeter shot back. "You should have returned her promptly! You should have had the common sense to have not taken her to begin with!"

"You silence yourself, you—"

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled out. After a moment, he nodded to Hades. Hades sighed, and continued.

"After numerous occasions of speaking to my ferryman, Charon, he essentially persuaded me that if I was going to keep Persephone here with the intentions of… making her my wife…" Hades spoke sheepishly, the humiliation clearly settling on him as he caught sight of Demeter. A murmur swept around the room, but Hades continued anyway. "he insisted that I do it right; he insisted that I attempt to court Persephone."

"You bastard…" Persephone heard Demeter say under her breath. She reached out and grabbed Persephone's hand, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Persephone did not take much liking to the request when I told her about it," Hades continued. He turned his eyes towards Persephone. "But, she seemed to take a sort of pity on me when I told her about the arrow. She agreed, but with the impression that in six months, when I would allow her leave, that she would not have been swayed." Some understanding grunts echoed around the room.

"And what happened after that?" Zeus pressed.

"Three months passed, and through my frustration and anger, I eventually came to a calm that Persephone began to find pleasant to be around. She appeared more content with me and less afraid."

Demeter stiffened, her hand slowly, unconsciously, growing tighter around Persephone's own.

Zeus glanced back and forth from Hades to Persephone. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can tell that there is much more to this story as well, but it is a part in which both of you are reluctant to detail," he said. This time, his eyes turned upon Persephone. "Persephone, I am merely going to ask you questions. Will you come forth to the foot of the steps?"

Persephone felt herself flushing, and released her mother's hand. She strode past her, her eyes settling on Hades. She knew her face was filled with concern and worry, as Hades' took a look of pity, an expression she had never seen on him before.

Immensely worried of what her father may ask, Persephone stood at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him, her heart pounding.

"Persephone. Did you ever eat anything while in the Underworld? If you did, what was it?" Zeus demanded.

Persephone drew a breath to speak clearly and with confidence. "Yes, I did. I had pomegranate seeds." To her surprise, gasps of shock and horror rang out around her. She glanced around in confusion.

_What's wrong with eating?_

"Under what circumstances, Persephone?" her eyes widened and she felt herself blush. Zeus closed his eyes and sighed. "Persephone. Did you bed with Hades?" Persephone felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest; she hadn't expected such a forward question. She simply stood frozen, staring up at Zeus with a loss of what to say. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath.

"Persephone." Zeus repeated. "I need an answer."

Persephone dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded her head. "Yes…"

"You…" Persephone turned her head around, to look into her mother's horrified eyes. "You _slept _with… _Hades_?" Demeter's face contorted into anger and disgust as she turned to Hades. "You JACKASS! Where do you think you get off at, _FUCKING MY DAUGHTER_?" The room exploded in uproar, and before Hades could react, Demeter had thrown her chair behind her and threw her fist directly into Hades' face. But it didn't stop there. She knocked him down to the ground and continued to pound her fists into his face. Persephone couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the crowd around them cheered and jeered.

_He doesn't deserve this!_

"Stop it!" Persephone yelled out. However her mother did not hear her. She looked up at Zeus and Hera, who weren't going to lift a finger to stop the incident; clearly, they had already spoken to Demeter and sided with her. Persephone turned back toward her mother and Hades, now sprawled out on the floor. She ran forward, clamping her hand down hard on her mother's shoulder. "STOP IT, NOW!" she yelled, almost directly into Demeter's ear. Demeter paused in her fight, and Persephone took her chance. She grasped her mother's arms and dragged her off of Hades, dropping her on the ground some feet away.

The crowd quieted down slowly, confused at her act. Persephone glanced at Hades, who was now bloodied, but still conscious. She then turned back to her mother.

"Persephone. What are you doing?" Demeter demanded, standing up and glaring at her.

"I need you to listen." She looked around the room again, wondering what the outcome of this could possibly be. "I consented to Hades."

Demeter did a double-take and her face turned to shock. "You what?"

"I consented!" Persephone said again. Uncertain whispers flew around the room, and Persephone heard Zeus and Hera rise from their thrones. She looked up at the bewildered pair, who then proceeded to exchange glances.

Hera then stepped down from the pedestal and grasped Persephone's shoulders. "Persephone, do you not realize the weight of this? Well, not only that you slept with Hades and consented, but also that you ate a pomegranate in the Underworld?" Her eyes were filled with concern and seriousness.

"Hera, what do you mean?" Persephone asked, confused.

Hera released Persephone and shook her head. "You don't know." She looked over at Hades. "She doesn't know? Did you even tell her anything?" Hera demanded. Hades averted his eyes and said nothing.

"Hera, what's going on?" Persephone asked.

Hera moved back to her throne and sat in it, rubbing her temple with her finger. "Persephone. The first thing you must know is that eating anything in the Underworld binds you to it; you cannot leave. With a pomegranate being the food of the dead, the bind is much stronger."

Persephone's eyes widened and she drew a sharp breath. She turned around to Hades, still looking away.

Hera continued on. "And on top of it, you and Hades having consensually slept with each other has bound you to one another; in essence, you are Hades' wife, and he your husband. And not only that, but as his wife, you are also the Queen of the Underworld."

Persephone's hands cupped her mouth as Hera finished her sentence. "_What?_" she cried. She turned and moved over to Hades. "Hades… please look at me," she whispered. Hades turned his bloodied face to her, pity written upon his face. Persephone grimaced. "Ugh, you poor thing…" she shook her head. "Hades, is what Hera said true?" she asked.

Hades looked at her for a long moment before finally speaking. "Yes, Persephone, it is true."

Persephone couldn't help it; tears began to roll quickly down her cheeks as she felt herself despairing. "Why didn't you tell me?" she insisted.

"I was going to tell you! I was… I just wanted you so badly and you were so willing… I suppose I hadn't thought it through enough. I knew if you found out at the wrong time that it would hurt you. I certainly didn't expect this sort of catastrophe as your means of finding out," Hades said.

Persephone looked up into his amber-red eyes and saw genuine remorse and pain in them. "You could have at least given me the option… Hades, you essentially took my life from me…" Persephone's lip began to tremble.

"Persephone, I'm so sorry… To see you in this much pain, I'd do whatever I could to reverse this and make things right," Hades said. Tentatively, he reached out to Persephone in an attempt to console her.

"Don't even think about laying another finger on her," Demeter said icily as she emerged from the crowd. "You've already had your time. You should be ashamed."

"Demeter, I _am _ashamed," Hades replied. "I never wanted to hurt her. I'm not as heartless of a wretch as you all deem me to be."

Demeter raised her head and called out. "Zeus. Is there some way that we can fix this? Some sort of compromise, seeing as we cannot simply abolish the laws pertaining to the Underworld?"

Zeus stroked at his beard again. "Perhaps. Persephone? I need to ask you another question. How many pomegranate seeds did you eat?"

"I ate six," Persephone said.

"Six seeds… well, here's what we'll do. Olympians, I call for a vote. Persephone ate six seeds, so for each seed that she ate, she is to stay in the Underworld. For one half of the year. The remainder, she is to stay on the earth. Does that seem fair to all of you?" Zeus asked.

A chorus of voices rang out in agreement, and hands began to rise. Persephone looked around to see her mother with her hand in the air, looking disgusted. Persephone glanced to her other side to find Hades, also with his hand raised, looking much more solemn.

"Persephone, do you agree to this compromise? I do not believe that I can offer anything better," Zeus stated. Persephone had no more words to speak. She simply nodded her head in agreement. "Then that's settled," Zeus said, clapping his hands together. "Based on the circumstances, I also believe that it is fair for Persephone to be returned to her mother for the next nine months. After that, Demeter and Hades can begin trading Persephone off every six months." More grunts and nods of approval spread about the room. "Alright. So be it, then."

Hera stood from her throne to the edge of the platform again. "You are all dismissed," she stated. At once, the deities began exiting and disappearing from the hall until Persephone found herself isolated on one side of the room, Zeus and Hera in conversation on the other side while they waited for the three to leave. Demeter and Hades exchanged distrustful looks.

"Hades, you are so lucky this didn't get worse for you," Demeter said coldly.

"It was already bad, if you ask me; you publicly humiliated me," Hades said.

"You kidnapped my daughter and bound her to yourself and the Underworld without her knowledge! There's no justification in that!" Demeter grabbed hold of Persephone's hand and began walking away. "Come on, Persephone. We're leaving."

"But mother—"

"Don't 'but' me! I'm not lingering any longer around this trash, and I'm certainly not leaving you in his presence any longer than I need to! We're leaving _now_."

"Mother, please—"

"Don't backsass me!" Demeter yelled, wheeling around. "Close your mouth and do as you're told!" Demeter turned back around and stalked back out the door. Tears began to stream down Persephone's cheeks again.

Suddenly, she felt a cool, but familiar touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hades looking down at her.

Persephone shook her head. "I just don't know what to think…"

"I know, Persephone. Just please know that I am so, so sorry this happened. I never meant for things to work out this way. I hope that one day you can forgive me for my selfish actions," Hades said. He gave Persephone's shoulder a light squeeze as she began to sob further.

The next thing she knew, Hades had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Persephone burrowed her face into the front of his robe, trying to stem the tears. She felt her own arms slip around his waist, as well.

"It will be okay, love. I promise," Hades assured her.

"I hope so," Persephone said softly. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now, unfortunately."

Persephone squeezed herself just a little closer before pulling away. "Okay." She closed her eyes for a moment, but immediately after, felt Hades' soft, cool lips press against her cheek.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered in her ear. There was a soft _whoosh_, and Persephone opened her eyes. There wasn't a trace of Hades anywhere.

With a sigh, Persephone opened the doors next to her to live the life with her mother that she so long pined for.

The only thing now was that it sounded nowhere near as appealing as she once thought it was.

She already missed the life of her past three months.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jun. 18 2011-

You know, I have to say that I'm really proud of this chapter. I had a LOT of fun writing it.

I think that if anything, it shows off both the positive and negative emotional ties between the characters, along with some new sides of them. For example, Demeter's physically angry side, Zeus actually doing his job and not goofing off, Hades' newfound regret for what he's done, Persephone with conflicting thoughts over Hades and her mother.

With the completion of this chapter, I've pretty much answered all of those questions I've kept putting up in my previous author's notes. All that's left to think about now is if the life Persephone once had that she desired so much in the Underworld is really what she wanted. However, I seemed to have made the answer somewhat obvious at the end :P We also get to wonder how Hades is taking things, and what Charon's words of wisdom may be! Or how Demeter will react to having her daughter back!

All will be revealed in time!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Thanks again to everyone following my story and to everyone reviewing it!

All appreciated! :)


	17. Chapter 16: Reunion

_**Chapter 16: Reunion**_

* * *

The familiar sounds. Birds chirping, wind rustling the leaves of the trees overhead. The soft pitter-patter of rodents as they moved across the forest floor. The buzzing of cicadas as they sat in the warmth. They were all too familiar. But as Persephone sat on the ground of the enormous, hollowed tree her mother had found, none of these sounds were present; it was eerily silent. To Persephone's shock, the entire earth had been stripped of its typical living inhabitants; all of the plants were stark, leafless, and brown skeletons with no trace of their usual greenery. There were few animals roaming about, and the only ones Persephone could find were land-dwelling, highly furred creatures. The air was cold, and a white powder that Demeter called "snow" laid about the ground. Even some shallow ponds and rivers were frozen over.

To Persephone, the scene was simply awful and desolate. Had it not been for the feeling of lifelessness hanging like thick mist about the entire ground, she would have found the landscape to be a beautiful, transformed world.

Because of the presence of such ugliness, however, Persephone felt nothing more than scorn for her mother.

_How could she have_ possibly_ let such a devastation happen? It's madness!_

Persephone had been, once again, left behind by her mother. This time, Demeter promised to be gone only a short while, looking for plants she could coax to life again in order to bring back something to eat. Persephone had been left in the hollow of a tree with nothing but a set of cooking wares on the other side of the hollow. However, due to the recent circumstances, Demeter had cast an enchantment extending out from the tree to a 100-foot radius; no person, animal, or object could pass through the edge of the barrier unless Demeter permitted otherwise. Currently, that meant that Persephone was trapped inside the invisible dome, shivering from the cold. And nothing could get inside to relieve her of her prison.

_I thought the nymphs were bad… at least I had a person to talk to._

Due to the failure of the last group of nymphs, Demeter had chosen to not trust them again, or anyone for that matter, and to keep watch on Persephone herself. And for the moments that Demeter did not wish to focus on both keeping Persephone safe and performing another task, Persephone was left in the dome. It was simple, effective, and Persephone could find no loopholes in her mother's work.

Persephone closed her eyes and let her mind wander to relieve her boredom. She found herself looking at images of strange plants, dark, elegant hallways, candles of blue flames, and scents of hyacinth. Centering in those images, however, Persephone found a pale figure, clothed in darkness. His amber-red eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, but beneath that laid a definite softness. Yet, as she focused on his eyes a little closer, she saw grievance in those eyes, as well. Persephone felt a desire to reach out and comfort the man before her. She felt an urge to be with him once more.

Suddenly, Persephone's eyes snapped open as she heard snow crunching outside as someone walked across the ground. With a groan, she let her head fall back against the tree as she awaited her mother's arrival back inside the hollow.

* * *

Demeter felt rather pleased with herself; not only had she managed to procure some delectable-looking fruits and some juicy vegetables for a soup, but she had also stumbled across a beehive and found an immense stash of honey.

_Persephone ought to be pleased. Though eating isn't a requirement for us, it is still pleasing nonetheless. Certainly this must be better than whatever other wretched foods Hades may have given her…_

The thought of Hades made her mood instantly sour.

Demeter still could hardly believe that Persephone had to endure three months' worth of her time in the Underworld. Not to mention that she now had to endure half of the remainder of her existence there, as well.

_He bound her to the Underworld with Persephone COMPLETELY unaware of what he was up to… and, to top it off, Hades made her his queen! _My _daughter. A queen! Queen of the Underworld!_

She shook her head in utter disgust. Zeus' word was essentially law, and Demeter had no more of a say in convincing him to change the sentence. If she had gotten her way, Demeter would have certainly liberated her poor daughter of having to be that _monster_'s wife, or ever having to return to that wretched realm ever again. But, this was the best she could do. And of course, Persephone was grateful to be gone from there, wasn't she? Demeter couldn't fathom how her daughter might have even remotely missed any of her experiences down there.

Shrugging the thought off as she approached the large tree, Demeter put on a warm smile to greet her daughter with. Inside, Persephone sat against the back-left side of the tree, her arms wrapped around her knees, shivering.

"I'm back!" Demeter said cheerfully. "Are you cold, dear?"

Persephone only nodded.

"Didn't I tell you?" Demeter asked, walking to the other side of the tree and reaching into a small alcove. "There's some fur blankets over here."

"No, mother, you didn't tell me," Persephone said.

"Hmm. I could have sworn that I did. Oh well. Here, I'll get you one." Demeter pulled a grey, rabbit skin blanket from the pile and draped it lovingly around Persephone.

"Thanks."

"Oh, did you see what I found?" Demeter continued on. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the food from the bag slung over her shoulder. As she laid the contents out onto the ground, she handed Persephone an apple. "Would you like one, sweetie?"

Persephone cocked her head to the side, looking at the apple. Her eyes appeared to warm as she looked at it, though she seemed to be looking at the color. At this, Demeter seemed to notice the color as well; it was a light pink shade. She took a moment to think, and then it dawned on her. Demeter glanced back at her daughter, still looking warmly at the apple. She reached out to take it, but Demeter hastily snatched it away. Persephone's eyes quickly turned cold as she glanced at her mother in confusion.

"On second thought, perhaps it may be better to wait until I'm done with the soup," she said quickly. "It won't be too long." She stowed the pomegranate-colored apple back into the bag.

"It looked rather delicious, mother, but if you think I should wait, so be it," Persephone said.

Demeter quieted, but didn't lose her train of thought. She moved to use her surroundings to create a small fire with which she could cook with. She even coaxed a small, leafless, and oddly mangled tree to emerge from the ground with which she could use to hoist her cooking pot over the fire. After melting snow in it, she placed the bits of vegetables into the pot and stirred. At this point, she looked up at her daughter, whose features were now illuminated by the fire.

Persephone was looking away from her mother, but Demeter could still see her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, as always, but they looked saddened. Her ginger curls fell in elegant, shiny cascades around her shoulders and waist. Her body had begun to take on more definition, and she was curvier than Demeter remembered; particularly in her hips and bust. Her chin was more pointed, her lips fuller. Demeter raised her eyebrows in surprise as a thought crossed her mind.

_She has a beauty and sensuality about her… comparable to that of Aphrodite…_

Demeter felt her brows furrow at the thought; Persephone was her little girl. She didn't like to see her looking so grown-up. It was clear that her time in the Underworld had changed her, but to what extent, Demeter did not wish to know. She simply wanted to erase whatever thought process Persephone may be having.

_Persephone is Goddess of Spring… that, in essence, means _youth_, not _womanhood_. She's going against her nature… _Persephone_ is my daughter. As long as she is so, she will answer to me._

Demeter stopped stirring and reached down to the skirt of her dress. There laid numerous ribbons that decorated the dress. She pulled one of them away and looked up at her daughter.

"Persephone?" She turned her head toward Demeter, her expression blank. "Would you mind pulling your hair up?" Demeter asked, holding the ribbon out to her.

"Why?" Persephone inquired.

"So I, and anyone else who may see you, can see your pretty little face, sweetie," Demeter responded.

Persephone hesitated, one of her brows raised. Finally, she reached out and took the ribbon, which she tied in place at the bottom of a braid she threw together. Tossing the plait back over her shoulder, she looked inquiringly back at Demeter, who gave a little half-smile and nodded. Not quite what she had in mind, but better.

Demeter paused for a moment before speaking again. "Persephone, you're happy, right?" She broadened her smile.

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"What I mean is that you're happy to be here with me, correct?" Demeter pressed.

"Oh," Persephone responded. Her lips pursed slightly as she glanced away for a moment. When she looked back at Demeter, she continued. "As oppose to being in the Underworld, as I imagine you imply."

"Yes."

"Frankly, mother, I am not sure if I am happy or not."

At the response, Demeter's smile instantly vanished. "I'm not following you, dear," Demeter said, though knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"Do you want to know of my time in the Underworld, mother?" Persephone asked seriously, leaning forward slightly. She reached out and began to casually stir the pot of soup before them.

Demeter felt herself stiffen. Like nearly every other god who did not deal with the Underworld directly or willingly, she found the idea of speaking about the Underworld or its inhabitants to be taboo and cringe-worthy. She had assumed Persephone would have similar feelings, as she was brought there against her will and unknowingly bound there.

_But here she is, wishing to talk about it as if it were just another day in her life! It's a place full of dead people and evil souls! What good could she have possibly found there? …Although, she could simply be confused about the sudden change of environment. Perhaps I have it all wrong. Yes, that must be it. She's only going to tell me what a wretched place it was before finally agreeing that she is indeed happier here. I worry myself too much._

Demeter exhaled and gave her response. "Yes, dear. Go ahead and tell me."

* * *

Persephone released a sigh and let go of the stirring spoon. She pulled her hands back underneath the blanket and adjusted herself to get more comfortable. "Alright, then. I'll just be brief, though; three months is a significant amount of time, and it was generally all the same."

"Of course," Demeter said, nodding.

_She certainly won't be pleased with what I am to say… particularly my conclusion._

"Okay… essentially, I spent most of my time in Hades' palace. Things were a bit rocky in the beginning; he claimed that I was very short with him, so he had kept me in a tower to simply cool off," Persephone began.

"He kept you in a… tower?" Demeter asked, her mood souring again.

"Yes, though it was only for a short while. Immediately afterward, he had given me a fine bedchamber all to myself. It was a very nice change," Persephone continued, still watching her mother. Demeter's expression did not change. "I think it was nice; he didn't have to give me my own room. He could have left me in that tower for the whole three months."

Demeter nodded stiffly.

"Anyway, Hades and I began to take daily walks about the palace and its grounds, which, contrary to what everyone likes to believe, are actually quite elegant and beautiful. Hades doesn't simply sit on a pile of bones and call that his glorified home, you know," Persephone stated.

"Not that I ever said that," Demeter defended.

Persephone could feel tension rising between herself and her mother. "I never said you did. It just seems to be the impression that the rest of you get. If you think I'm lying or have a brainwashed point of view, simply talk to Hermes. He'll vouch for me," she said, a smile flickering on the corners of her lips. Without waiting for a response, Persephone continued. "One day, he took me to Elysium. I still didn't particularly trust him at this point, so I was hesitant. However, the place presented an interesting contrast to the rest of the Underworld; even you would not have been able to tell if you were still in the Underworld or back on earth's surface. It even had the same sensation of life we can feel here."

"Really, now?" Demeter asked, sounding genuinely interested. "Did he then frighten you by taking you into Tartarus?" she said mockingly.

"No, but he did point out where it was," Persephone carried on casually.

"What all happened next?" Demeter inquired.

"Well, it was there in Elysium that he told me of Eros' arrow. And essentially said that he wished to court me," Persephone said. She felt herself blush and couldn't prevent a smile from spreading across her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother's eyes narrow at her. "I was skeptical that he could possibly convince me to become his bride in the six-month period he offered; if, after that time, I had not been swayed, he was to release me from the Underworld. I figured it a fair deal, so I agreed. I hadn't seen another way out, as he'd have probably kept me anyway. Besides, I felt a bit of pity for Hades."

"You _pitied_ that creature?" Demeter said, her face contorting.

"Well yes," Persephone said, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "It's not like he chose to be attracted to me. In fact, he told me he never wanted a woman in his life. Because the situation was basically out of his control, I felt pity for him. So I agreed to show him that bit of kindness."

"Why would you even want to do a thing like that? He kidnapped you and put you in a tower against your will!" Demeter said, clearly growing upset.

"Indeed he did," Persephone said calmly. "But it felt like the right thing to do. He was definitely hot-headed on several occasions after that, flustered that I still hadn't been swayed. But he never struck out at me. He never accused me of anything, but simply vented his frustration. I never found it attractive, but in time, he began to calm down and at least try to pay more attention to me and see how he could please me."

"Let me guess," Demeter interjected. "Because of his little displays of kindness, you suddenly found him attractive and decided to sleep with him, correct?" she spat.

Persephone knew that at this point that she was simply pissing her off, but she carried on anyway. She looked away and contorted her face into mock thought. After a moment, she responded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it," Persephone said simply. Demeter's mouth hung open slightly and she said nothing for a second.

"I can only imagine how pleasant it was," Demeter said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes! Actually, it was _really good_," Persephone said, unable to keep herself from grinning at the memory.

Demeter's eyes widened in disgust "I can't believe you," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked.

"You ignorant little brat!" Demeter said, rising from her sitting position. Persephone's own eyes widened, her smile instantly dissolving. "You don't know what you've done to yourself, to me, with the actions you committed! You bound yourself to that accursed place and that… that… _thing_ you now have to call a husband!" Demeter walked slowly around the fire to stand next to Persephone.

"It's not like I knew that any of this would happen… if I'd have known, I wouldn't have! I never wanted this!" Persephone shot back, glaring at her mother.

"Oh, but you would have," Demeter hissed. Persephone looked away, but quickly found her chin caught in her mother's iron grip and forced back to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked fiercely.

"He sure has hell swayed you, hasn't he? You miss him, you miss that accursed place! You foolish child, don't you get it? You think you love him! You'd rather be there with him than me!" Demeter ridiculed.

"I don't think—" Persephone began. Demeter silenced her quickly by thrusting her hand forward, releasing Persephone as she fell backward onto the ground.

"You don't think you love him? What, you _know_? Or you love him but are in denial? _Bullshit_, Persephone!" Demeter took a few steps away and began to pace the ground. "After all the shit he's put you through and all I've done to make you happy, you'd choose him instead? You ungrateful child! I ought to throw you into Tartarus myself!"

Persephone could feel hot anger rising within herself and struggled to keep it back. She looked back to her mother, who was now glaring down at her like prey. She stood up and walked over to Demeter to see eye-to-eye with her. "Why do you despise Hades so much? He's done nothing to you!"

"He took you away from me and used your ignorance to his advantage! I can hardly fathom why he has such an appeal to you!" Demeter struck back. "Didn't you even want to come back to me?"

Persephone huffed and looked her mother directly in the eye. "Of course I wanted to see you again. It was all I asked for, though Hades never granted that one wish."

"What an asshole. So he kept you imprisoned there for his own pleasure," Demeter stated.

"Wrong. Believe it or not, he gave me a new sense of freedom," Persephone defended.

"What could you possibly be getting at, now?" Demeter asked, confused and offended.

"I thought you gave me freedom, mother. But after my time in the Underworld with Hades, I felt as if I had more freedom than you ever thought would be appropriate to give to me. Most of the time, you weren't even there! You simply left me in the care of nymph-babysitters who never even wanted to look after me in the first place. You were even gone for weeks at a time! Yet when I was with Hades, he allowed me free run of his palace and grounds, and if I wanted it, he always gave me his company. He never turned a blind eye to me. He didn't treat me like some reckless child as you have, he treated me as his equal, like the woman I am," Persephone said sternly.

"And for what, so he could get up your skirt?" Demeter said angrily.

"For my love and adoration; he wanted a mutual affection. He wanted more than the physical love," Persephone said quietly.

"Yet, the only way you could recognize that was by quite literally getting yourself screwed over!" Demeter nearly shouted.

Persephone then spoke her next words before she had fully processed them. "And he had me _begging _for it," she whispered.

The next thing Persephone knew, she was stumbling backward, clutching her cheek where a sharp pain was suddenly emanating from. As soon as she realized that Demeter had just slapped her with great force, she felt a hot, burning sensation on her foot. She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching her foot. As she looked to see what happened, she noticed that the pot of soup had fallen over onto the ground, and embers from the fire had gone astray. Persephone kicked her now burned foot away from the scene.

Sobbing, she looked down at her foot. A small portion of the underside was black from the charcoal, and underneath that was a nasty burn. On the top of her foot and parts of her calf had some angry red patches from where the scalding soup splashed onto her. Persephone crawled further away from the mess, but not far enough to where Demeter could not reach her. She felt Demeter's hand reach down and grasp her braid. In a flash of pain over her scalp, Persephone felt her head jerked backward and found herself looking directly into her mother's infuriated, hazel eyes.

"You deserved that," Demeter spoke coldly. "Don't you _ever _speak to me with such insolence again. And if you do, I promise I will _never_ let you have any association with that thing or place again, regardless of what ruling Zeus has made." Demeter looked into Persephone's eyes for a moment longer before continuing. "I am _very _disappointed in you, Persephone." With that said, Demeter wrenched her hand from her braid, causing Persephone to fall to the ground once more.

When Persephone looked up again, she saw no trace of her mother in the hollow. Persephone tried to stand, but the pain from her burns was so intense that she collapsed back down again. With another sob, she slowly dragged herself outside of the hollow and into the snow. She carefully lifted her leg and placed it into the cold snow, feeling instant relief to her foot.

Persephone looked around herself miserably, feeling more alone than she ever had felt in all of her existence. She flashed back on Hades, recalling the warmth he had shown to her. Then she thought about her mother's recent performance and how cruel it felt.

"Most would think of it the other way around," she quietly said aloud. She bowed her head and paused. "This is going to be a very long nine months…"

Persephone felt a tear drip down her nose. From there, it fell into the snow and instantly melted through.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jun. 26, 2011-

Ah, the family reunion of Persephone and Demeter. Not quite what either of them would have expected, really. Yes, Demeter did incite it partway through, but Persephone is also partially responsible for her sass. The classic situation of mother hating her daughter's love interest, though taken to a little bit of an extreme. Perhaps it's starting to become obvious that there is more to Demeter's and Hades' relationship than meets the eye?

Also, I wanted to emphasize the separation of Persephone and Hades by excluding Hades, Charon, or any Underworld scenes from this chapter entirely. Instead, we get to see a little of both Persephone's and Demeter's thoughts on all that has happened. Though, I can tell you all right now, the next chapter will be similar to this one, but from Hades' standpoint, and perhaps Charon's as well.

It is also quite clear at this point that Persephone is beginning to grow quite fond of Hades, regardless of his actions. Aww... how cute. She can see that there's more to him than all the obvious negativity that her mother points out! Besides, Persephone spent three solid months with him! She should know him better than her mother thinks, right?

Well, perhaps not. Demeter and Hades have had relations since long before Persephone was born. Maybe there's more to Hades than we have been introduced to? Or perhaps I'm simply teasing you all with something irrelevant and nonexistent?

We'll find out eventually! :P


	18. Chapter 17: Fate's Foreshadow

_**Chapter 17: Fate's Foreshadow**_

* * *

The ever-familiar room. Though Hades had spent long days and nights inside of this room, he hadn't been inside it for months. It was exactly as he recalled, with its cluttered shelves, tables and desk, heavy curtains, candles, and large chair. However, unlike the previous times, the candles' wax lay cold and hard, and the curtains were open wide. Light illuminated the space as the dust slowly drifted around the room. Even the dark granite door at the far side looked less foreboding than before.

Contrary to the brightened-up look of the room, though, Hades was restless. His chair was empty as he paced the carpeted, tile floor before his desk. Hades was awaiting the arrival of three guests, whom he had never imagined that he would one day call upon.

Hades wasn't going to deny it; the thought of holding an audience with these deities was unnerving.

The triad was not a group that was regularly called upon by anyone. In fact, direct contact with them was avoided at all costs, and they would always be the very last resort to be called upon in any circumstance. To top it off, they held so much influence that even Zeus himself chose to avert his attention from them whenever possible.

Hades paused near the window and looked out of it, but was so engrossed in his thoughts that he saw nothing. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as he grew more and more weary with each passing second. Hades screwed his eyes shut and heaved a deep breath.

"Damn, what am I thinking? Am I going mad?" he quietly said aloud.

"Yes, perhaps a little bit," a voice replied just as softly into Hades' ear.

Hades' eyes shot open and he wheeled around. He then found himself staring directly into the visage of the eldest member of the group. It was a woman, whose pale face was covered by an embroidered, green hood. She had hair of onyx black that spilled down her hips in pin-straight, shining strands. Her piercingly bright, very light blue eyes were rimmed in black and her mouth was set in a mocking grin. She was very beautiful, but had an air of danger and deadliness about her.

Hades felt a chill run down his spine and jumped backward into the window. The woman giggled as she removed her hood and turned away to join two other shady-looking figures. They, too were dressed in precisely the same manner and had the exact same physical features, but with slight variations. The three could have been identical triplets had you not been able to differentiate the meager age gaps between them.

As the three women stood before him, all lined up in a row with precisely the same smirk on each of their faces, Hades couldn't help but feel the apprehension begin to further kick in. He felt as though they were weighing him in their minds, sizing him up as they looked him over. It was a most uncomfortable sensation of intimidation that no other person, creature, or scenario had ever even come close to placing upon him. But such feelings were to be expected by these three.

They were the Moirae. The Fates, the Goddesses of Destiny.

_Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos._

And they delighted in evoking sensations of inferiority, despair, fear, and other sensations of the like.

They stood, frozen, waiting for Hades to speak. Hades opened his mouth to start, but Atropos, the woman who had previously approached him, raised her hand to silence him.

"Save it, Hades. We already _know_. We _know everything_ already," she said icily.

"We know all that has happened to you prior to this moment," Lachesis, the woman in the center spoke.

"We know what it is that you wish to ask us," Clotho, the last woman, chimed in.

"And," Atropos said, completing the statements. "We know not only the answers to your questions, but also how everything will pan out for you from this point onward." Her smirk immediately widened into a grin.

Her expression was so mocking, so jeering, that Hades began to feel a tenseness rising up in him as he realized that she was delighting in knowing something of which he hadn't had the slightest clue.

Atropos took a few steps toward Hades and leaned in slightly. "And now you're diverting from your main question and wondering _why_, _why_, I could possibly appear so…_effervescent_," she whispered sharply. Hades' eyes widened slightly, confirming her allegation. At this, Atropos let out a low chuckle. "Because, Hades," she stood up and slowly walked to his side, moving her mouth up next to his ear again. She grasped his arm and whispered once more. "We like how this tale that we've put together for you turns out."

Hades turned his head to look at her as she drew her head away. It sent chills down his spine again to look directly into her piercing eyes once more. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

Atropos glanced at her sisters, who both smiled and gave a single nod. "You will find out in time, Hades. Where is the mirth when the end is presented before it is approached? …Unless, of course, it conjures more questions than answers. However, that is not the case for you, Hades. We will tell you nothing of the end. However, we can always bring back the remnants of your deep past, if you'd prefer." Atropos allowed a wide grin to overtake her face.

Hades let out a groan. He rather would have not recalled the parts of his past that they were referring to; he wished that he could have forgotten it entirely. But clearly, the Fates were more willing to torment him than help him. "I don't think that will be necessary, Atropos. Can you please just answer my questions instead?"

Clotho and Lachesis stepped forward. After a moment, Clotho tossed back her hood and raised her hand to her chin as she looked Hades over. "It is not a matter of if we _can_ answer your questions; of course we can!" she raised an eyebrow at him. "It is a matter of _will_ we answer your questions; we presume that you are completely aware that we have a tendency to reject the idea of revealing information at any given moment in time to whom it does not concern."

Hades just stood there silently, hoping that they would help him.

_I need answers. I _must _know what I need to do next. Even if they cannot tell me that, I can at least figure it out myself if they merely lend a hand here… _

"Let's see…" Clotho continued. "You want to know why we choose a pairing for you, and above all, with the daughter of Demeter?" She began to giggle as she looked to her sisters.

"That is one of the questions we cannot answer, Hades," Atropos said.

Hades felt himself boiling over with rage. "Why can't you tell me that? I never wanted an intimate companion, but then, out of nowhere, you send one my way."

"Through a child's _love arrow_!" Lachesis jeered as she rolled her eyes, putting heavy emphasis on the last two words. She then began giggle along with Clotho.

"Yes, I know. Eros' love arrow…" Hades winced at the memory. "Surely the three of you must have some sort of motive behind all of this to do this so suddenly!" he pleaded.

Atropos glanced at her sisters, who, on cue, ceased their laughter. She folded her arms in front of her chest as she looked at Hades sternly. "Of course we have a motive. However, whether that motive is of some great significance to you or merely to entertain our boredom is something that you will discover on your own. In time, of course. If we were to answer that question, even vaguely, the fun gets ruined." She grinned broadly again as Hades stood in silence for a moment.

"Very well," he said finally. Hades took another moment of silence before continuing. "Will you tell me about—"

"What is to come?" Atropos interjected. "Meaning, what Persephone will think of you once she returns, and how your existence will fare several years from now? Hmm…" She looked at Hades slyly and waited. Finally, Hades nodded. "I cannot tell you about this, either," she whispered in an exaggerated melancholy tone.

Hades spun around quickly, flinging his arm out and knocking an object off of his desk in his frustration.

_I've put all of my hopes into these women, anticipating that they would give me some answers... But I'm back where I started! This is all a waste of my time!_

He shuddered, furious. All he had wanted was to know why all of this was happening. Why he was being forced to put Persephone through so much grief. He wanted to know what was going to happen to them.

"Although, I can give you a little tidbit of… insight," Atropos said, as if the thought had just occurred to her. "You need only to recall the day of your last audience with her. What her words were, what her body language said. That should be reassurance enough, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled falsely. "Do you really need to ask a third-party about that one?"

Hades exhaled, silently agreeing with her. His thoughts began to drift back to the last time he saw and spoke to Persephone, but he quickly dragged them back to the present; he needed to get all of his answers before he contemplated them.

"Now," Lachesis said, stepping in. "You wish to know of Persephone in her current state, her whereabouts, the like."

At this, Hades' ears perked up. This was the question he had been anticipating the most, and the Moirae knew it. Lachesis stared at the floor as she contemplated, her face turning serious. "This, I will give you a partial answer to."

"A _partial_ answer?" Hades asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that it is outside of my ability to answer part of your question," she responded simply.

"Why is that?" Hades demanded, his anger quickly returning. "_Why _can't you give me the entire answer? Which part can you not answer?"

"The part that I am not inclined to answer is Persephone's whereabouts," Lachesis began. "Your sentencing by Zeus states that she is to be in the care of Demeter for the next nine months. From the end of that period onward, the two of you trade Persephone off every six months. Even though we can easily dictate Zeus' rulings, he is still king, and we must respect that. Simply put, Hades, we do not wish to be responsible for your rule-breaking."

"Damnit! That's the most vital part of my question!" Hades shot back.

"We _know_! Now shut up!" Atropos nearly shouted. "Do you want us to help you, or not?" she stared at him coldly once more, waiting for his answer.

Hades sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I do want your help," he grumbled.

"Great. Now sit in that chair and be silent," she gestured towards the large armchair behind the desk, which Hades reluctantly took. Atropos shot Lachesis a quick look, signaling her to continue.

"As I was saying, I cannot tell you of Persephone's whereabouts. But I can tell you of how she is faring right now," Lachesis said, pausing. "Obviously, she is with her mother, Demeter, upon the still snow-covered surface of the earth. Persephone recently had a quarrel with Demeter, an incident in which she ended up sustaining a burn to the bottom of her foot," she said in a bored tone.

"She what?" Hades demanded, rising from his chair. His heart began to pound with worry of what else may have happened, or what could be going on now.

"You wanted to know how things were going for her. And you heard me. I don't need to go repeating myself," Lachesis stated.

"How did that happen?" Hades insisted.

"That wasn't one of your questions, Hades, and we have now given our best answers to them all," Atropos said, stepping in.

Hades glared at the woman, who in turn, glared back at him. He was on the verge of exploding on her, but knew better than to react so rashly toward the Moirae; he knew what they could easily put in store for him to return the favor.

Atropos grinned as Hades calmed himself with the thought. "Good choice there, Hades," she said with a wink. She turned away, and the three gathered themselves in the middle of the room, securing their hoods in place once more.

"Well, to say the least, that was overall quite unhelpful," Hades said.

"We _know_," the Moirae said in unison. They then all plastered the same smirk upon their faces at the same moment. Hades sighed sunk his face into his hands.

_Great. What do I do, now? All I've learned is that Persephone burned her foot and that these women have something in store for me later on. Lovely._

One of the girls let out a giggle as another one spoke. "We'll let you go back to your grief and frustration, Hades." Suddenly, the voice was next to his ear. "And thank you for not misbehaving _too _badly; we could have made things much worse for you."

A loud, cackling laughter made Hades jump back to his senses. He pulled his hands from his face and looked ahead into the empty room, the laughter slowly fading away.

* * *

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

Hades paced the ground, regardless of how annoying in itself the rocky terrain was to walk upon. He was, yet again, despairing by another body of water leading into the swamp along with none other than his ferryman, Charon.

"Charon, I don't know what I expect you to do! I just don't know what to do at this point…" Hades paused and let his head fall backward. "The Fates were of no help, Persephone is gone, and I am forbidden to see her!" he let out a groan.

"Again, Hades, I don't know what I can do for you. At least it sounds like things were going smoothly for the two of you. I can applaud you for that, if you like," Charon replied bluntly.

"Yes," Hades said, exasperated. "Yes, yes, I know! Just as it was going so well, it all goes wrong! And that was something that even the Moirae couldn't give me the answer to!" Boiling over with fury, Hades quickly bent over and picked up a rock. With all of his might, he threw it into the river nearby. It hit the water and simply disappeared beneath the surface, creating no splash or waves, and hardly a sound. Charon watched the action and then looked back to Hades. He had pity written upon his face. "Charon… I don't know if you even know…"

"Know what? Of love? Your pain and grief of not having that person around? Stop being vague, Hades. I can read you like a book," Charon replied, chuckling.

Hades sighed. "Yes, Charon. That is what I mean."

"Haven't we already been through this?" Charon said, walking up to Hades. "It's just common sense of how you'd treat the lady. And it's only natural that you'd feel such pain from being away from her; she was quite literally ripped from your grasp. …And you love her, I presume?"

"Yes," Hades said wearily. "I can't believe I'm admitting this about any woman, but yes. I… I love Persephone…"

"I assumed as much," Charon replied. "I can see it; I don't see as much of an obsession with the girl, as Eros' arrows produce, but more of a genuine and passionate fondness for her." He paused, looking at Hades with his brows furrowed.

Hades looked back at Charon, confused. "What?" he demanded.

Charon's face cleared and he waved his hand in the air. "Nothing. A thought occurred to me, but it's too far-fetched." He smiled. "Don't always listen to the ramblings of this old man."

_What could he possibly be going on about?_

"…If you say so, Charon," Hades said. He was still curious about what Charon's thought was, but deemed it unimportant at the moment.

_If it _is _truly important, I'll find out later on._

Suddenly, Charon heaved a deep exhale and looked at Hades gravely. "Why, Hades, can you never think for yourself? I come up with all of your major ideas and decisions…"

"What are you talking about now?" Hades asked, irritated.

"It's so simple. I don't know why it didn't occur to you before; just write the girl a letter and give it to Hermes."

Hades rolled his eyes. "That sounds like something that the mortals would come up with," he scoffed.

Charon shrugged. "Alright, then. I suppose that's all I can offer, now. I must return to my work." He turned away and began to walk down the mist-covered banks. "Enjoy the nine months of silence!" he called over his shoulder.

Hades smacked his forehead. _Charon's right; he's always putting ideas into my head… and I can't deny that in their simplicity, they're damn good ones... Writing a letter. How simple. And Demeter never has to know._

"It's so childish…" he chuckled aloud as he pressed his face into his hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jul. 23, 2011-

First off, let me apologize for the approximately-one-month wait between these chapters. Believe it or not, I've actually been pretty darned busy and haven't had too much time to work on my story :( however, it did give me the chance to think of where I could take things next.

Anyway, back to business...

I feel that I wrote this chapter a little haphazardly, but I feel that it may be fitting; Hades is flustered about how suddenly and forcefully that Persephone was taken away, not to mention that he held an audience with the Moirae. To me, this chapter is like reverse dramatic irony! The characters know something that we don't, as oppose to the other way around... The Fates in particular add to that feel; not only are they intimidating, but just imagine holding a conversation with people who know _exactly _how everything in the past happened, how everything in the present is happening, and everything that is going to happen in the future. It sounds like it would be an extremely frustrating and difficult situation to be in. In that sense, I have some sympathy for Hades' frustration and anger here.

And then there's the title; "_Fate's Foreshadow_". Ooh, dramatic. Yes, I did put plenty of foreshadowing into this chapter, regardless of if anyone caught any of it or not. I love foreshadowing, whether I am writing it or reading it. But the thing is that it's all a bit vague; it leaves a lot to the imagination, so it could be just about _anything _once it's revealed.

So it looks like you all have even more stuff to contemplate for the next chapters, what with all of the foreshadowing. Personally, I'd love to know what kind of hunches you wonderful readers have in mind :) Hey, I am in part writing this for the enjoyment of others. Each of your thoughts on my story mean so much!


	19. Chapter 18: Letters

_**Chapter 18: Letters**_

* * *

_It will wear off in time. It has to, right? She can't be like this forever. She'll lighten up…_

Persephone sat on a rock in the middle of a stream at yet another newfound location. Once again, she had been left behind by her mother to wander aimlessly for some random amount of time in an enclosed space. Demeter had been giving Persephone a particularly cold shoulder since their fight not too long ago; she was gone more often and for longer periods of time, and when she was present, she didn't say too much to Persephone.

_Nowadays, it's like having a relationship with a stick…_

Persephone lifted her left leg up and propped its ankle onto her right knee. She examined the burns, which still hurt terribly. She still had red patches on her calf and the top of her foot, some of which were now blistering. The burn on her sole had lost all of the blackened color, but still retained a burn more nasty than the others; it had begun to take on a waxy appearance and peel in grayish scales.

"Ugh."

She carefully picked her leg back up and lowered it into the stream before her. She muffled a cry of pain as it touched the water, but kept her leg in place. Once Persephone had composed herself, she released her leg and looked up at the scene before her.

Though it had only been a few days, Persephone found them to feel agonizingly slow. Nature, however, had shown how quickly they had actually passed; there was no trace of snow on the ground anymore, and the vegetation was beginning to turn green again. There was even a willow tree not too far from the stream whose branches and leaves had grown so thick and long that they formed a ground-touching curtain for quite a distance around the trunk.

Persephone glanced around at all of the other plants, now regaining their lives, as well. For an instant, she flashed back on her first moments in the Underworld, by the swamp. She recalled how wherever her feet touched, they seemed to instantly infuse that spot with life. It was as if what was happening around her was the same thing but on a larger scale.

_Funny… Hadn't the world been able to survive with my mother's support alone before I came around? Surely this isn't all just my mother's doing of "being happy that I am home"; she seems awfully pissy lately…_

She sat still for another moment, letting the thought sink in a little further. Yet, she shook her head and shrugged off the idea; it was a minute and insignificant detail. Instead, she turned her attention back to her foot.

However, before Persephone could get too absorbed in tending to herself, she heard a rustling in the trees. She turned her head around just in time to see a blur of white flying through the trees. Persephone let out a sigh of relief, welcoming the company.

_Finally. Someone to talk to._

The figure landed soundlessly onto the bank not far from Persephone. He smiled and gave a slight bow to her. "Good morning, Persephone! I see you are doing well!"

Persephone furrowed her brows in confusion as she lifted her leg out of the water once more. "Actually, Hermes, I'm not all that well," she said.

"Oh!" Hermes exclaimed, jumping upward and causing his golden locks to bounce around merrily. "That's terrible! What happened?" he asked, flying over to get a closer look.

"Well… I tripped and fell. My mother was cooking a soup and I stumbled into it," Persephone said in half-truth; she wasn't about to the messenger god, the most gossipy person she knew.

"I'm sorry, Persephone," Hermes said, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "You have the right idea, though, keeping it in this river. You'll be fine in no time!" he smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now why are you here, again? Did Zeus need to tell me something?" Persephone inquired.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Hermes exclaimed, digging around in a satchel slung over his shoulder. "No, it doesn't have to do with Zeus. It actually has to do with someone of more interest to you," Hermes said. As he spoke, his expression turned sarcastic.

"What? Who?" Persephone asked. Hermes held out a small envelope, which was sealed with black wax on one side and had her name signed in green ink on the other. Persephone reached out and took it. As she turned it over, she noticed that the seal had a helmet emblem set into it. Recognizing it, she drew in a sharp breath.

"Yeah, yeah, a letter from that guy, whoop-de-doo. I doubt that he has much to say, anyhow," Hermes said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked sharply. Hermes was silent for a moment, apparently not sure how to respond.

"…Umm… aren't you upset with him for, you know, everything he's done?" Hermes asked uncertainly.

Persephone shook her head. "Uh, no, I'm not."

"That's strange. I mean, have you been somehow blind-sighted and not actually seen the god? He's pretty creepy-looking. Not to mention that he completely screwed over the rest of your existence, forever to be dragged back and forth between him and your mother. Doesn't that, I don't know; make you frustrated? It sure makes me frustrated; I don't like what he did to you. But hey, what can I say? Nothing. I'm just doing my job."

Persephone sat silently on the rock for a moment, mulling over what Hermes said.

_I'm aware that the other gods and goddesses seem to fear him and try to avoid him wherever they can… but he's not that bad! …He _can't_ be... I know I was upset that he took me from my mother… infuriated, is more like it. But…_

Persephone quickly stood up to silence her mind; if she let these thoughts continue, she'd go mad. She carefully began to walk to the banks of the river, as so to not upset her foot any further. She sat down as the thoughts inevitably came back.

_Hades was good to me, right? I have no reason to doubt him. Even if he did screw my life over. But I don't feel that he did. Does he really look as frightening as Hermes says he does? Impossible._

"Persephone?" Hearing her name broke her thoughts once more, and she looked up to find Hermes standing on the ground in front of her. "Are you going to read that letter? Or am I done here?"

"Wait. Just wait until I'm done; I may want you to give something back to him," Persephone insisted, waving him away for privacy. She tore the seal open and pulled the letter out. There was a short stack of two small papers, which were written in spidery handwriting on one side of each page. Persephone, half-eagerly and half-uncertainly, moved her eyes to the top line of the first page and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Persephone—_

_I write to you out of both concern and longing; since I last saw you in Olympia naught but a few weeks ago, my days have grown long and restless. I merely wish to know, in whatever form I can, how you are faring._

_I had a meeting with the Moirae recently. I simply wanted to learn from them what was going on; why all that had happened with us did, and what was in store for us. Though they did not give me the answer, they did tell me a little bit of what was happening to you. As I understand it, you and Demeter had a dispute, of what extent, though, I am not aware. The outcome of it, however, was that you sustained a burn to your foot. I just want to know if it and you are doing alright. I only wish that I could be there to console you. Unfortunately, that is not the case. Not for many more months._

_Persephone, I miss you dearly. To be honest, I miss the walks about the grounds that we would take every day. I even miss the times that you'd be infuriated at me. You were justified, though. I can admit that. I only wish that I could apologize for all that I have put you through in person. But hopefully, you will still accept it in the form of a letter. And with that, Persephone, I hope that, if you do hold any reservations against me, that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you; I only want to please you in whatever way I can._

_In closing, I send you my love, but only if you are willing to accept it._

_-Your husband, Hades,_

_Lord and God of the Underworld_

Persephone folded the letter up once more and placed it back inside the envelope. She sat there silently again, thinking about what she had just read.

"_Your husband, Hades… Lord and God of the Underworld"._

Persephone dropped her head until her chin rested on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs, letting the thought sink in.

_And the letter was very obviously heartfelt. I know he cares… he has to._

She looked up in time to see Hermes walking back over to her. "Done reading it, I see? That was short. Anyway," Hermes turned to dig in his satchel once more. "Hades gave this to me and instructed me to pass it on to you once you were done reading his letter." As he withdrew his hand from the bag, he brought out a piece of jewelry with it. Holding it by the clasp, Hermes carefully lowered the necklace down into Persephone's waiting hands.

It was simple in color, but the arrangement and quality of the gems made up for it. It was composed entirely of quartz, in both smoky and milky shades. The string consisted of both types of quartz in an alternating spiral pattern, while the central part consisted of three flower shapes. The petals were perfectly defined and colored white, with the centers a deep, smoky gray. Persephone gasped aloud as she looked it over. The design of the flowers reminded her of the shape of a lily; it was positively beautiful.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hermes said. "The astonishing thing, though, is that's not even close to the nicest stuff that Hades has. Judging your reaction, he hasn't shown you those."

"No. Not jewelry, at least. It's so beautiful," Persephone said.

"He's the God of Riches. I'm not surprised. I suppose you get to have some extra things now, seeing as you're his Queen now," Hermes commented casually. "Oh, and I almost forgot something else!" Persephone looked up at Hermes again, wondering if there was something else that Hades sent. Instead, Hermes just spoke again. "You're aware that this is against protocol, right?"

"What is?" Persephone asked.

"Passing letters and gifts between you and Hades during your time apart."

"Excuse me?" Persephone demanded.

"Yes—"

"Hermes. You _will_ deliver a letter from me _directly_ to Hades. I don't care what rules that Zeus has laid down, but you will do this for me," Persephone insisted. She paused and softened her demeanor. "Please, Hermes. I really need you to help me out."

"…Fine," Hermes agreed reluctantly.

"I assume you have the means on you to allow me to do it, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Hermes said, pulling a few sheets of paper and some ink from the bag.

"Thank you, Hermes," Persephone said, taking the objects. "I promise I won't make you do this too often. And, if you're lucky, you may not even have to from this point onward."

* * *

Hades sat on a small, black granite bench amongst the grounds of his palace. Sitting on the ground next to him was Cerberus, whining softly in delight and jealously as Hades absentmindedly scratched one of the heads. He was staring off into the distance, not really noticing anything, not particularly thinking of anything.

Simply put, he was awaiting the arrival of Hermes; he was to return after delivering the letter to Persephone, regardless of whether or not she had anything to give in return. Hermes was, at the very least, entitled to give confirmation that she had received and read the letter, plus received the necklace. In the meantime, Hades found himself outside, staring off into space. But still, and he could sense it, Hermes would be arriving any second now.

Hades stood up to wander about the gardens, Cerberus staying close to his side. The gravel on the ground of the particular spot he was in seemed to crunch very loudly as he walked through the incessant silence. Something bright yellow caught Hades' eye as he moved, and he turned his head to get a better look at it. Though he could tell that it was not a trick of the light or abnormal coloring, the flower he was now looking at appeared to make the dull surroundings appear in shades of gray.

He walked over to it and crouched down, examining it. It happened to be yet another narcissus, and looked _precisely _like the one Hades recalled sitting in Persephone's hair the day he found her in the spring. It was lovely, and just as he was about to reach out to take it, Hades heard the familiar _whoosh_ing sound.

Quickly wheeling around to face the sound, Hades stood. Not another moment passed before Hermes flew into sight and landed in a nearby tree to lounge.

"I'd say that went well, no sarcasm intended," Hermes stated.

"Yes?" Hades gave a sigh of relief. "Did Persephone send anything in return?"

"Indeed she did, Hades," Hermes responded. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his bag. "Nothing special; she didn't have any paper, so I gave her what I had. Nonetheless, I think you'll be pleased to hear from her."

Hades quickly walked over to Hermes and snatched the paper from his hands. He opened the paper and smoothed out the creases before turning it over to read. What he saw on the paper was not at all what he was expecting; it was short, simple, and blunt, addressed and signed with letters. It had a sense of urgency about it.

H-

Meet me in person.

Be discreet; enchantments await.

Hermes knows my whereabouts.

-P

Hades folded the letter back up, frowning; he certainly wasn't expecting that she would go so far as to suggest that he come see her. Surely she had to be aware of how furious Demeter would be if she found out, which seemed to be extremely likely.

"_Be discreet; enchantments await" must mean that Demeter has some kind of security for Persephone, ensuring her segregation from other people. I think I know how I can get in discreetly, in terms of breaching Demeter's security… and also how I can hide in plain sight._

"Hermes."

"Yeah, Hades?"

"Will you tell me where Persephone is?"

No response.

"Hermes!"

"Hades, we both know that I shouldn't reveal that…"

"Hermes, this is important, damnit!" Hades said, stalking over to the tree. He grabbed one of Hermes' ankles and unceremoniously dragged him onto the ground with an easy jerk of his arm.

"Ow! Geez, Hades!" Hermes moaned, rubbing his ankle. "I'm only unwilling to tell you because…" he trailed off.

"Because what?"

Hermes looked back at Hades with huge, watery eyes and an overly-exaggerated pout.

_Oh yeah, real cute, kid. Living up to your childish looks, I see._

"I'm honestly terrified of what Demeter would do if she found out that I helped you!" Hermes whined.

Without skipping a beat, Hades gave his response. "And? Blame it on me. Just tell her I threatened you with Cerberus and you finally caved." At the mention of its name, Cerberus walked over and began to growl. Hades looked down at the three-headed creature and smiled. "I can just have him attack you to make the story more convincing, if you like," he added.

Hermes jumped up and hovered in the air, just out of Cerberus' reach. "Ahhh… I really don't think that's necessary, Hades," Hermes said, his voice wavering.

Hades turned to smile up at Hermes. "Well. I suppose that's settled, then? You'll give me Persephone's location willingly?"

Hermes' face quickly turned to guilt and worry. "…Yes, I will."

Hades grinned, eagerly awaiting the messenger god's response.

* * *

Persephone was still lying in the same spot on the ground, but on her back. The sun had slowly been creeping further overhead in the sky, and the grass and air were beginning to warm. Her eyes had closed a while ago, and she felt the sunbeams beginning to warm her own skin. Suddenly, she felt something cool pressing against her cheek. In surprise, Persephone's eyes flew open to find herself looking into the brown face of a young deer.

"Oh!" Persephone exclaimed with a giggle. "I didn't even hear you walk up! Did you get caught in my mother's web, as well?" The deer licked Persephone's cheek and then turned away towards the bank. As it started away, Persephone got a better look at it. It wasn't just a young deer, but a newborn altogether; it still had the white spots on its back. Persephone smiled and crawled after it.

The fawn crouched down by the water and curled up into a ball as Persephone sat down next to it. She picked some grass from the ground and held it out for the animal to eat. The deer took the clump gratefully, and Persephone giggled as it chewed. She placed her hand on its back and stroked its hair, which the deer did not seem to mind her doing.

A soft breeze began to blow, and Persephone felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She glanced over her shoulder into the distance as she heard a sound; it resembled shifting earth and the rustling of bushes. Persephone, though, shrugged it off. It was so faint, it had to be nothing. She turned back to the stream and deer before her. The deer, however, was still staring off in the same direction that Persephone had just been looking.

"Oh, come, now. It's can't be anything worth drooling over, can it?" Persephone asked, looking at the deer. However, it continued to stare. A moment later, though, it stood up with its body language turning fearful. At the same time that it stood up, Persephone not only felt a presence, but heard footsteps.

_That can't be my mother…_

Persephone's heart jolted, realizing that she knew who it was. She reached out and stroked the fawn again, hoping to calm it.

The footsteps gradually became louder and louder, coming from the direction of the willow tree. Persephone held her breath as she waited for the person to reveal themselves. There was a pause in the footsteps directly on the other side of the willow's curtain, as if the person was doubting their own arrival. There was a long, still silence before anything happened next.

The person took another step forward and pushed the leaves aside. As they emerged into the light and the shadows dissolved behind them, Persephone could easily make out the figure's face.

_Hades._

He stood still, but his face broke into a smile as soon as he saw her. "Persephone…" he said breathlessly. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

-Jul 24, 2011

First off, I wanted to put up a bunch of acknowledgments:

1). To the readers! I really appreciate all of your support in both reading and reviewing my story. Obviously, I must be doing something right; you guys keep coming back for more, no matter how cheesey I think my story is! XD but hey, it's fun and I've wanted to do it for a while.

2). The artists over at DeviantArt for providing excellent visuals that have inspired me with particular parts of my story, both with some things I've already written, and things I have yet to include.

3). YouTube and those who have posted the videos I am referring to, for providing free runs of songs (keyword being free, especially for this broke college student!) that I find inspiring for this story.

Note, that's all _inspiration_; I don't copy. It's the key reason why I don't read other Hades/Persephone fanfictions. I don't wish to like an idea so much that I end up plagiarizing.

Now, the real "author's notes" begin!

I know that this one is up very soon after Chapter 17, but I was literally stuck to my computer screen all day and part of yesterday; I couldn't make myself stop writing with all of the free time I had. I worry about what the quality of this chapter may be like, but I suppose that's up to you readers.

The point is, however... I've reunited the duo! ...Through the use of letters. Yeah, we're going old-school. And, for my amusement, I've cut off the chapter with a timing that will upset you all to where you're thinking, "Noooo! I wanna know what happens next!"

Anyway, I don't have much else to say on this chapter; it's kind of like a "filler" to me. Get from Point A to Point B so we can get to the next most exciting part in the story, you know?

I hope you guys liked it :) I'll update as soon as I can manage.


	20. Chapter 19: Love's Harmony

_**Chapter 19: Love's Harmony**_

* * *

Persephone stared, partially in awe, partially in fear, though she wasn't quite sure why she felt either emotion. Though it had only been a few weeks since she had seen Hades, he appeared different than she had imagined him over the span of time; it was almost as if she had begun to forget his characteristics.

She gave the fawn a few more gentle strokes across its back before slowly and carefully raising herself to her feet. Persephone took a moment to take Hades in; in comparison to the brightness and well-lit area they were in, Hades was like a void of darkness. He, as always, was wearing shades of black and gray, his extremely pale skin was marked with scars here and there, and his eyes were darker than Persephone recalled. His jet-black hair hung in clumps around his pale face, which in itself, released the odd mixture of a warning creepiness and genuine delight. Though he easily had the visage of a fearsome creature, he just as easily held a handsomeness in a dark and distorted way.

_Has he always looked this way and I never noticed? Has he always had such a… _frightening_… aura about him?_

Hades took a few steps forward, toward Persephone, and extended his hand out to her. The fingers were long and spidery as they straightened out from his palm. She quickly glanced up at Hades, who was now wearing an expression marked with a kind of hurt. He then quietly withdrew his hand. Persephone was about to inquire about what was wrong when she realized that she had taken a step backward and felt her own face shaped by fear.

Hades stood still, looking Persephone over briefly. The words he spoke next were ones that caught Persephone off-guard. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly. Persephone couldn't find her voice but heard her subconscious give the answer of "yes". When she did not verbally give an answer, though, Hades continued. "I see our weeks away from each other have set us back… Tell me, has your mother been feeding you negative ideas about me? And I wouldn't be surprised if Hermes voiced his own thoughts about me as well; I am aware that he does not think highly of me."

Persephone looked away, ashamed to look into Hades' eyes at this point. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Finally, she gave a short and slight nod. There was a long silence, and finally a sigh from Hades. She glanced over at him to find that his eyes were closed and his expression was blank.

"Persephone, I understand if you're going to be like everyone else and fear me simply because of the position that I hold and how it has affected me," Hades said bitterly. He opened his eyes, which were now filled with an angry fire. Though it evoked more fear in Persephone, she could tell that it was not directed at her. Hades took a few more steps forward, until their bodies were separated by only a few inches of air. On his approach, the fawn turned and ran away, yet Persephone held herself firm. Hades continued. "I _know_, though, Persephone, that I saw happiness in your eyes as we neared the end of our time together. I saw pain in your eyes when we were forced to separate. You did, prior to being in the Underworld, hear rumors of me, yet you chose to judge me with your own eyes. You were justified in being angry with me about stealing me away, truly. But you looked past that and found genuine happiness with me. Why is it that now, you choose to listen to those other voices and fear me as they do?"

Feeling the pressure under the weight and intensity of his voice, Persephone felt her heart pounding as she stared back into Hades' eyes. "I… I don't know, Hades… I don't know what happened…" She bowed her chin, feeling unable to look at him any longer.

"Persephone."

Still, she did not raise her head. At this, she felt Hades' hand touch her chin and gently raise her head back up to face him.

"Persephone, look at me, please," He said quietly. She did as he requested and listened to what he had to say. When she looked back up at him, his face was filled with a warmth and softness that she had never seen anyone present to her; it was a look of genuine love and caring. The next words he spoke cemented Persephone's thought: "Don't be afraid of me." Hades removed his hand from Persephone's chin and lightly placed it under her ear, cupping the back of her head. Persephone allowed Hades to hold her gaze as he stroked his thumb across her temple. He smiled at her reassuringly with his eyebrows raised in an almost sheepish manner.

Hades then began to pull Persephone closer to himself. But, unlike drawing her in for a kiss as Persephone was anticipating, he simply pulled her up to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and head. Unable to resist the comforting gesture, Persephone grasped his cloak as she burrowed her face into Hades' chest.

"Don't trouble yourself with what they believe," Hades said softly. "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

At this, Persephone felt herself melt into Hades' arms.

* * *

Hades felt Persephone press herself further up against him at his comment, which caused him to instinctively tighten his arms around her slightly. He caressed her head a few more times before shifting his weight to hold her more comfortably. As soon as he did it, though, Persephone cried out in pain.

"What?" Hades asked in alarm, pulling himself away from Persephone.

"My foot…" she said, wincing. "It still hasn't healed."

"Oh, that's right. I'd almost forgotten about that. Here, let me look at it," Hades said. Without waiting for an answer, he bent down behind Persephone and scooped her off of the ground and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Persephone inquired.

"I'm not going to make you walk like this," he replied simply. He carried her away from the direction that he came, back inside the willow tree. It was shaded and cool, reminding Hades of home. He walked up to the trunk of the tree and placed Persephone on the grass up against it.

She sat there for a moment, looking up at Hades with her hair tangling in front of her face. "Thank you," she said finally. Hades knelt down in front of her to sit and pushed the skirt of her dress up to her knee to better see Persephone's foot and leg, smiling slightly as he did so.

As he looked over the burns, he was taken aback at how nasty and painful they looked. "How exactly did this happen again?" Hades asked, glancing back at Persephone. She bit her lip again and glanced away, clearly unwilling to put more unnecessary tension between Hades and her mother.

"Well, it happened not too long ago. My mother and I had gotten into an argument and, honestly, I did get pretty sassy with her," Persephone began, chuckling. "For that, she had struck me across my cheek. It threw me off balance and I stumbled backward into this pot of soup that she was cooking. My foot and leg were not only burned by the soup, which had fallen everywhere, but also by the fire and the embers."

Hades felt his face contort as he listened to Persephone, infuriated that Demeter would cause such pain to her. "Did anything else happen after that?" he asked.

"Not much else, but yes. I was lying on the ground when she lifted my head by my braid, telling me I deserved what had just happened. And then she just dropped my braid, letting me fall back down again," Persephone continued. Her expression turned sad. "She still hasn't offered to find any sort of herbs to help heal my burns."

"I can't believe that she would be so cruel to you," Hades said, his voice shaking slightly. "I would really enjoy giving her a piece of my mind."

Persephone smiled. "You know you can't do that; my mother would know then that we have some way to communicate with each other, not to mention she would suspect that we've been _seeing_ each other. I don't want to make things worse than they are."

"With that in mind, I assume that you won't want me doing anything to help heal you, then?" Hades asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, you're correct," Persephone said.

Hades paused, looking at the beautiful girl before him. "I really despise seeing you like this," he said.

"I know you do," Persephone replied, not taking her eyes off of him.

"May I ask what caused this turn of events?" Hades asked.

Persephone raised her eyebrow. "A discussion about you, of course. My mother and I were on opposing sides to the subject." At the response, Hades felt his heart skip a beat.

_A discussion about me with opposing sides? Persephone undoubtedly had to be defending me in that one…_

"Persephone?"

"Yes, Hades?"

"Please tell me, in response to my letter… after everything that has happened, do you still feel any apprehension for anything that I did to you in our time together? Anything at all?" Hades could feel his heart pounding as he asked the question; if she said yes, he wanted nothing more than to resolve it and make things right.

Persephone's expression changed almost to one of sympathy as she remained silent for a moment. "Hades, I'm not holding anything against you. I'm not angry with you. To be absolutely honest…" she trailed off and looked away, blushing.

"What is it, Persephone?" Hades pressed. He shifted himself to sit directly next to her and looked at her intently.

Her face broke into a grin. "I miss my time with you," she said. She turned her gaze back to Hades. "You just don't know how great something is until it's not there anymore, right? I thought my time with my mother was great, but I always ignored the nagging in the back of my head that I was not content. But after spending my time with you, experiencing the freedoms that I never had before, and even being respected as an equal, as oppose to a mere child, I came to realize how much happier you made me than my mother did. It's as if… you took my internal thoughts into account more than she did."

Hades felt his chest release a sigh of relief and could not prevent himself from breaking into a grin himself. "Persephone, I feel like I've waited eons for you to give me some kind of acknowledgement." He looked over to Persephone who was now smiling.

"Of course you were. I honestly meant what I said, though." After a second, she began rummaging around in her pockets. When she withdrew her hand, she was holding a very familiar-looking object. "I also want to thank you for this, Hades." She held it out for him to see.

Hades took it in his hands and admired the necklace he had sent to her. It was relatively simple in both its design and gem choice, but that was fine; Hades intended to give her other treasures once she returned to the Underworld. Persephone was, after all, the Underworld's queen.

_She deserves only the best of what I can offer._

"You are welcome, Persephone," Hades said, undoing the clasp. He pushed Persephone's hair out of the way to re-clasp the jewelry around her neck. Once the necklace was set, Persephone turned around to look at Hades. A new thought had clearly come across her mind, as an inquiring look was set upon her face.

"How exactly did you get here, again?" she asked. "I'm certain that you figured out for yourself that my mother is preventing anything from leaving or entering this particular area while she is away, right?"

"It's rather simple, really," Hades replied. The same way I first brought you to the Underworld, but in reverse."

Persephone laughed, causing Hades to smile; her laughter had a pleasant, warming feel to him. "You just came up out of the ground underneath her protection? That's pretty astonishing, actually. I'm amazed that she didn't think of that. But then again, I didn't either."

"I had to find _some _way," Hades replied. "I had to see you. Is that so wrong?" He placed his arm around Persephone fearlessly, suspecting that she wouldn't try to push him away. Persephone, on the other hand, pushed herself closer to Hades.

"I find no error in that. I wanted to see you, too… After all, I did request your presence," Persephone replied, looking into Hades' eyes. He had almost forgotten how stunning her eyes were; even in the dappled light cast by the willow, her eyes were a bright green, like deep, verdant emeralds.

"Indeed you did," Hades replied. He placed his hand on Persephone's cheek as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Persephone raised her own hand and placed it upon Hades' as she snuggled the side of her face into his hand. Hades brought his face up to Persephone, touching their noses together as he spoke again. "I am aware that I have given you this offer previously, but please don't ever forget this…" Hades held her gaze intensely as he continued in a whisper. "I want only to provide for you. And, as your… _husband_," he grinned as Persephone released a small, but genuine giggle at the word, "that desire is even more pressing. Persephone, name anything and I _will_ present it to you. I am here for you."

Persephone smiled and bit her lip. She brought her lips to Hades' ear and, in a manner ever so softly and sweetly that Hades could feel his heart swelling, she gave her request. She pulled her head away from his ear and moved back to face him. Hades wrapped his arms lovingly around Persephone and watched as she closed her eyelids. He followed suit and without another moment's hesitation, fulfilled his beautiful wife's request by repeatedly pressing his lips up against her own.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jul. 28, 2011-

Aww... how cute! Hades and Persephone are reunited and they're thoroughly enjoying each other's company! This chapter would only be so much better if I didn't think that the title was cheesey! XD

I figured that this chapter was _exactly_, and if not that, then _very close_ to what you all needed and were waiting for; I received a few satisfying (on my part :P) "Nooo! Why did you stop at that point?" reviews. Now that I've been amused, I hope that I've returned the favor with this chapter.

I love it. Simple and cute, and it somehow says "classic" to me, though I could be wrong. I feel that the characters are starting to go about things differently (which may be because I found a new inspiration that heavily influenced this chapter, and therefore, gave me a better understanding of the duo.) and are beginning to shift their personalities and general outlooks. Gee, I wonder where shifting characters will lead as the story progresses? Hmm... that may be one to keep in mind ;)


	21. Chapter 20: The Legacy of Persephone

_**Chapter 20: The Legacy of Persephone**_

* * *

"Are you cold, Persephone?" he asked. Persephone, her eyes closed, simply smiled and snuggled further up to Hades. The day had passed wonderfully, and the hour had grown late; there was little sunlight about, and the air had long since begun to cool as twilight's cameo started to fade away. The two had left the shade of the willow long ago and were now lying out on the grass in the clearing near the stream. As the night began to take hold, little pinpoints of light began to show themselves in the sky along with the full moon.

Persephone smiled to herself and propped herself on her elbow as she turned her head to Hades. He was looking up at her, curiously and inquiringly, as he stroked her hair. "No, actually I'm not, Hades." She bent down, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Can we stay like this?" Persephone heard herself ask softly. "Just for a while longer?"

"Of course," Hades said, draping his own arms around Persephone's body.

She looked up at the sky, now taking on a deep navy color. "The stars are so lovely. The night sky was one of the things I missed while I was in the Underworld." Persephone felt Hades' head above her shift as he turned his own gaze to the sky.

"They're beautiful, yes," Hades said casually.

"So nonchalant," Persephone mocked.

"But of course," he responded in the same tone. "I'd say that their radiance dims in your presence."

"Oh, _you_," Persephone responded, squeezing his abdomen. Just as she did so, though, Persephone sensed that something was amiss. She glanced down at Hades, who also appeared to have had a similar sensation.

"What was that?" he asked. Persephone rolled off of Hades and carefully picked herself up to her feet.

"I think my mother is back," she whispered, as her heart began to pound in fear. "That, or she is close. I only ever get that sensation just before she arrives. What should we do? I don't believe you can get out in time before she catches you…"

Hades calmly got to his own feet and took Persephone's cheeks in his hands. "_Shh… _relax, Persephone." Persephone could only stare back in surprise, wondering how he could be so calm. "No, I can't leave in time, but I do have a rather pleasing alternative. Observe." Persephone watched him reach out and gently graze his finger across her necklace. It vanished, almost on contact. "Now there's no trace that I was here…" Hades turned his gaze back to her own and felt him pull her close. He landed a few soft and sweet kisses on her lips and cheeks before pulling away.

Hades took a few steps backward as a rustling came from the other side of the willow tree. Persephone felt her breathing quicken with panic as they both turned their heads toward the sound. After a moment passed, they glanced back at each other. In the short amount of time, Persephone watched Hades grin at her as he dissolved into a column of black mist that swiftly fell into the ground. At this, her eyes widened in shock and she glanced around the clearing for any sign of Hades.

"Hades…" she whispered in confusion. "…Where did you go?" she cautiously took a few steps forward, when a movement out of the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. Persephone slowly turned her line of sight downward and took a sharp inhale at what she saw next.

Out of the darkness of the head of her shadow swirled two, dark red eye shapes and a toothless, grinning mouth illuminated by the bright moonlight. The mouth moved as she heard a voice.

"Did you think I'd actually left you? I hardly think that could have been considered even a halfway-decent goodbye."

Persephone's jaw dropped as her eyebrows furrowed together. She wearily bent over slightly, looking around her surroundings as she did so. "Wait, what? …You can do that?" she whispered surprise. "That is so… brilliant!" The grin in the shadow widened before it spoke once more.

"Compose yourself!"

Persephone, taken aback at the sudden command, did as she was told by doing her best to dull her expression. The face in the shadow disappeared, leaving Persephone staring at her own shape that looked nothing out of the ordinary. Not a moment later, she heard more rustling coming from the tree. She turned to the tree just in time to see her mother emerging from the tree's long branches.

"Oh! I had assumed you would be sleeping," Demeter commented. "It's late."

"I know," Persephone responded. "I couldn't fall asleep, though."

Demeter said nothing else as she moved past Persephone to set her bag and new findings down. As she did so, Persephone stole another glance at her shadow. There were two, very dark red spots that appeared to be looking in Demeter's direction. Persephone tore her eyes away and followed suit.

* * *

Hades waited in silence as quite literally sat in the shadows. He could see everything relatively clearly, though Demeter's and Persephone's voices sounded slightly muffled. Hades turned his attention towards Demeter, who was now unloading her arms of the plants that she had brought back with her.

_I can't believe she would treat Persephone like she did… I admit I have been angry with Persephone, and for that, I am at fault. But _never_ have I physically struck out at her… not to mention I at least apologize for what I may have done…_

Hades felt himself seething at the thought of Demeter's actions, but kept himself silent. He gave the goddess his full attention as she finally began to speak.

"How is your foot? I can see that you can stand," Demeter said in an uninterested tone.

Hades felt a slight tug as Persephone's shadow mirrored her own movements. She lifted her injured foot to give it a brief look as she spoke. "I can stand only a little. It's still pretty bad, see?"

"Yes," Demeter responded immediately, not turning around to look at the foot.

Hades looked up at Persephone who had now lowered her foot and looked hurt. She quickly glanced down at Hades, her eyes filled with sadness. He could feel the tension rising as the two women remained quiet with each other.

Persephone bit her lip as she clearly hesitated to speak her mind. She closed her eyes as she forced out her thought. "Mother… are you still angry with me…?" she asked.

Demeter gave a long sigh before turning around. Her warm-colored eyes were filled with cold as she looked at Persephone forlornly. She stood from where she was crouched and approached Persephone. "I wouldn't say _angry_, Persephone. But I am still disappointed in you, yes."

"Why?" Persephone whispered.

Demeter's face contorted. "_Why_? Your actions disgust me, Persephone. I don't have the slightest clue as why you would want any relation to that _thing_!" Demeter threw her hands up in the air and walked away in frustration.

"I don't want to get you worked up, mother. But I can't help myself but wonder why you also have such a distaste for Hades," Persephone replied calmly, though fear was still lingering on her face. Hades silently scoffed at Persephone's inquiry.

_She could always just ask me that question… I have the answers. The answers from my side, at least._

Demeter was silent for a moment as she stared into the trees away from them. Finally, she turned her head back to Persephone, her eyes now ablaze with rageless fire. "…I don't think you would understand, Persephone. Not now, at least." Hades paused in his thoughts, contemplating Demeter's response.

_She may have a point, there. I'll give her that, at least._

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Exactly what I just said; it would be difficult for you to understand," Demeter said. "But aside from that…" her face contorted again. "I have disappointment mainly for your own personal actions in this situation; why are you so selfish?"

Persephone's reeled backward in shock at the question, her eyes widening. Hades even felt himself taken aback.

"_I'm _being selfish?" Persephone shot back, her anger clearly rising. "You're the one locking me in an impenetrable dome all the while _insisting_ I stay here on earth—"

"Wow, Persephone. Is that really all you think there is to this?" Demeter said in a low voice, cutting her daughter off. "Do you really think I am that selfish of a creature?" Hades watched as Persephone stood in shock and silence. Demeter sighed and continued. "You're missing the big idea! You still have much to learn, Persephone. You think you're suddenly this mature woman now that you've crossed so many boundaries with that _husband_ of yours. But you're wrong!" Demeter took a few steps forward and bored intently into Persephone's eyes.

"What could you possibly talking about?" Persephone asked, confused.

"Your duties! Have you no regard for your purpose here?" Demeter shot back. When Persephone said nothing and only looked more confused, Demeter continued. "The lifeline of this world is tied to you, as well; not just me. Any time you leave the earth's reach, not to mention leaving for the Underworld, you begin to kill off this world!"

Hades felt himself stiffen. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but Demeter's reasoning was suddenly making some sense to him.

"But what about you and your duties?" Persephone argued defensively.

"It was different before you were born… there's only so much that I can do now that you exist; it was as if the ability I possessed was transferred to you to carry."

"What do you mean?"

Demeter gave a long sigh. "Rather, I can only go so far in nourishing life without your presence. You, on the other hand, provide the driving force."

Hades watched as Persephone's jaw dropped in shock at Demeter's statement. He turned his gaze away and grimaced in disgust at the weight of the words.

"Yes, I admit that all that set aside, I would rather you stay here on earth with me as oppose to the Underworld… but this isn't about any of us; you do realize how vital it is that we provide the mortals with life, right?" Demeter asked seriously.

Persephone looked away sheepishly as she gave her response. "Yes, I do know…"

"I thought so. Do you now understand why I _so selfishly_ insisted that you return to the earth regularly? I apologize that it has to be this way, but it's necessary. I'm also quite shocked that none of the other gods realized this, particularly… _Hades_." She grimaced as she spoke his name, causing Hades to roll his eyes. "I know how unconditionally loving those arrows make the people they shoot. Not to mention how mad they can go from it. But the way I see it, if he truly loved you, he would have thought about what was best for you instead of making such a rash decision. I have no reason to think that I'm the selfish antagonist here, as you make me out to be. You both need to look at your own actions for a change."

Persephone stiffened at the comment, and Hades felt himself taken off guard at the words, as well.

"And with that knowledge," Demeter continued. "it should be obvious why I have even more distain for that creature than I did prior to this incident." Demeter shook her head and turned away, now seemingly speaking to herself. "He _still _hasn't learned… never thinking things through…!" Finally, she simply walked away into the bushes, calling over her shoulder. "I need some sleep, Persephone. I suggest you do the same very soon."

Persephone stood rigid, still reeling as she absorbed her mother's input. Hades also remained still in her shadow, not sure how to process things, either. A moment later, though, Persephone turned her head down to where Hades awaited.

"Hades… will you come out…?" she asked tentatively.

Hades complied, feeling darkness wrap around him briefly. When it settled, he was staring directly into Persephone's face with all the sights and sounds around him crystal-clear again. Persephone said nothing as she looked at him.

"Persephone…" Hades began. Persephone closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Is what she said true? I mean, did that really just happen?" Persephone asked. She opened her eyes, which were now full of distress. "She made it sound like I'm turning my back on my duties… I mean, I kind of am, though I didn't realize it…"

Hades reached out and grasped Persephone's shoulder, but she ignored it and instead pressed herself up against him. Hades moved his hand to her head once more and began stroking her hair. He gave a quiet exhale before speaking. "It was, in essence, my fault at binding you to the Underworld. But I had no idea that separating you from the earth would have made for such a cataclysmic event." He suddenly chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

"What's so funny?" Persephone asked sharply.

"It almost makes you that much more fitting as my queen; you leave death in your wake when you leave," Hades stated.

"That's not funny," Persephone said, her voice muffled in Hades' robes. She was clearly fighting herself from chuckling back.

"Anyway," Hades continued. "I have to admit, her reasoning makes sense. I never knew her to be selfish, now that I think about it."

"What did she mean about you never thinking things through?" Persephone inquired.

Hades stiffened as she asked the question; he was not willing to share everything right now. "I guess that I don't think everything through, even though I'm repeatedly told so… just ask Charon," he replied, chuckling. Though he sidestepped the question, Persephone didn't seem to notice.

"Hades?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Should I feel regret when I leave to see you again?" Persephone asked seriously. She lifted her head and looked directly into Hades' eyes with an intensity he had never seen in her before.

Hades suddenly flashed back on his meeting with the Moirae as he heard Atropos' voice echoing in his head.

"_Of course we have a motive. However, whether that motive is of some great significance to you or merely to entertain our boredom is something that you will discover on your own. In time, of course."_

"I don't think you should," Hades replied. "There's a purpose as to why things are the way they are."

"You'd rather me just take things as they come?" Persephone asked.

"I think that would be for the best. There's nothing we can do to change the situation, anyhow. Besides, I don't think you want to abandon either Demeter or myself entirely, as you seem to be thinking you should," Hades said earnestly.

Persephone bit her lip again at the response. "I was thinking that would be better, but you're right." She forced a weak smile. "All will reveal itself in time, then."

"For better or for worse," Hades said. "Regardless of which it is, though, I will still be here for you whenever you need it."

Persephone snuggled herself up against Hades' chest once more and mumbled. "I think you should probably get going now, as much as I'd like otherwise." Hades nodded silently. "When will we see each other again?"

"…I'm not sure, in light of the current events," Hades replied. "I believe I'll have Hermes get back on you with this one."

Persephone sighed. "In other words, not for a while."

Hades tightened his arms around the girl before him sadly. "Perhaps. I'm not even supposed to be seeing you right now, as it is." Persephone nodded her head into Hades' chest before she pulled away. As she looked up at him, her face was relatively blank, save for the faint streaks of sadness.

"Okay."

Hades took Persephone's cheek in his hand. "Don't be so sad, please," he said reassuringly. When Persephone's expression did not change, he smiled. "Close your eyes; let me kiss you."

Persephone gave a small, genuine smile and did as she was told. Hades brought his face to hers and kissed her full on the mouth as Persephone wrapped her arms around him, savoring each kiss. When they finally broke apart, Hades held his face near Persephone's.

"I love you," he whispered with a smile.

Persephone glanced away, clearly wondering how to respond. When she looked back, she also had a tiny smile on her lips. "I like you," she said.

Hades grinned as she said it. "So cute," he said. He pulled Persephone closer for one last, quick kiss and an embrace.

"Can you get out of here quickly and silently, by chance?" Persephone asked.

"Of course, and without leaving a trace. I already told you; it's how I first brought you to the Underworld," Hades said. He pulled away and smiled at her one last time before walking over to the widest spot in the clearing. He turned around to face Persephone and spoke once more. "Goodbye, Persephone."

She smiled weakly. "Goodbye, Hades." She paused before speaking a new thought. "I'll miss you…"

Hades grinned back. "I'll miss you, too, dearest. Until then…" he trailed off and let the sentence hang briefly before allowing the darkness to close over him and pull him back to the realm of the dead.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Jul. 2, 2011-

Firstly, I want to inquire about something; I need to make a correction to this story's genre, don't you think? It's currently romance/general, but I need something else in place of "general" that is not "romance" again... this story is not hard-core, 100% romance. Could you guys give a suggestion (if you can think of one) and why? That would be helpful. I'm thinking "mystery", perhaps with the way I'm leaving you all in the dark :P but perhaps not.

Anyway, do you guys like the new direction I'm going with? So, Demeter isn't a complete antagonizing bitch after all! Yes, she went a little overboard with Persephone's burns. But, her words and rage seem just a little more justified now. Persephone certainly has a duty to the earth; she is the Goddess of Spring, after all.

But also note this: if Persephone takes life away by leaving, doesn't that mean that she takes it with her to wherever she goes? I have previously demonstrated a result of this, though it was only a few brief descriptions. What sort of consequences do you think that could possibly bring about later on? The Fates have certainly got a very intriguing plan set out, don't they?


End file.
